Events in life Good and Bad
by daxy
Summary: You go through a lot in life. Good and Bad things happen. A bunch of one-shots. Sequel to Grave Digger.
1. Welcome To The Family!

**Summary: You go through a lot in life. Good and Bad things happen. **

**A bunch of one-shots. Sequel to Grave Digger.**

**-I-**

Today was the 4th May. And today was also the day that Frank Tripp was going to be a father for the forth time. He was driving like a maniac through Miami, to get to the hospital. Molly had called from her friend's house, screaming that the baby was on its way. It was two days late. Frank wondered why she had gone to her friend in the first place. But Molly had said that she needed to get out for a while. In the car with him were his three kids, Lucas, Erin and Sebastian. There were screaming like crazy as their father drove like he was on a racetrack!

Frank sighed in relief as he saw the hospital and parked the car quickly. His kids got out of the car on shaky legs and followed him inside. Horatio was waiting for them in the hospital. He had driven Molly to the hospital, since he had been close to her friend's house when she had called.

"Frank, it's not your first time to be a daddy, calm down." Horatio chuckled, "Molly is in room 355."

Frank smiled and ran to Molly's room. As soon as he entered the room, he covered his ears as Molly screamed at him.

"What took you so long?!"

She was having contractions and waiting for her doctor to arrive. Frank sat down beside her and held her hand. Molly looked at him with a death glare.

"You are going to live in celibacy from now on!" She growled and then hissed in pain as she got another contraction.

Horatio waited outside in the waiting area with Frank's kids. They were all happy to get a new addition to the family.

"It won't be long now." Horatio smiled, "It took much longer for Calleigh and the twins."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Must be very hard." Erin said.

"It is." Horatio said, "But it's worth it."

They all gasped as they saw two familiar faces coming out from the elevator. Eric and Natalia! Natalia was walking and panting as she held her belly. Eric looked for a nurse.

"What the hell?" Lucas chuckled.

"Molly is here too?" Natalia asked as she saw them.

"Yeah, she's giving birth as we speak." Horatio smiled, "It seems as there will be two babies on the same day."

"H, how do I handle this?" Eric asked nervously.

Before Horatio could answer, a nurse showed Natalia and Eric to their room. It was right next to Molly's. As they passed Molly's room, they could hear her cursing and yelling at Frank.

"Are you going to be like that too?" Eric asked.

"I will try not to." Natalia smiled softly.

**_----_**

In Molly's room, nurses were prepared to take the little baby as he or she came out. Molly's doctor Emily told Molly to push when she got another contraction. Frank was trying his best not to scream in pain as Molly squeezed his hand.

"Damn you Frank Tripp!" Molly growled.

Frank just nodded. He knew that whatever Molly said she didn't mean it. Molly screamed as she got another contraction and pushed. She was happy that she didn't have to spend several hours pushing out her child like Calleigh had had to.

"I can see the head now Molly." Emily smiled.

"Frank Tripp, from now on your penis is retired!" Molly screamed as she pushed again.

Frank gasped in pain as Molly's squeezed his hand. But the pain faded and Molly let go of his hand. Baby cries filled the room. Molly laughed and kissed Frank hard. They were both crying.

"And you have a little baby girl." Emily smiled.

"Oh my god." Molly smiled, "We have a daughter!"

Frank kissed her hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"Marry me?" He asked.

"Oh Frank. I would love to." Molly grinned widely, "But your penis is still retired though."

Frank just chuckled. A nurse placed the little girl down on Molly's chest. She was still crying.

"Look at her. She is beautiful." Frank smiled.

"Hi Marie Samantha Tripp." Molly smiled.

A nurse then took the little girl again to weigh her and check out that everything was fine. Molly told Frank to go out and tell the kids about their new sibling. Frank grinned and wiped his tears away as he walked out and towards his kids and best friend.

"Well?" Horatio said.

"It's a little girl. It's a little Marie Samantha Tripp." Frank grinned.

"A baby sister!" Erin exclaimed happily. She had always wanted one.

Erin, Lucas and Sebastian hugged their father and then asked to see Molly and the baby as soon as possible. Horatio told Frank that Eric and Natalia were in the room next to Molly.

"Well, I guess it will be a double birthday then from now on." Frank grinned, "I need to get back to Molly for a while."

**_----_**

In Natalia's room, things were not moving as fast as for Molly. Natalia was walking around, while Eric sat on a chair. He was pale as a ghost in the face. He was more nervous then Natalia. Natalia knew that he was worried about being a father. He wondered if he could do it. If he would be a good father.

"Eric, take a walk honey." Natalia said softly.

"What if something happens?"

"Then the nurses will call you." Natalia smiled, "Please take a walk. I can see that you need it."

Eric nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving. In the hallway, he met Horatio. Horatio saw how nervous he was. Horatio still had no idea that he and Calleigh would be godparents or that if the child was a boy, he would be named after Horatio.

"Need some fresh air?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded. Horatio patted him on the back and walked out with him. They walked down to the cafeteria, where Eric got a soda. And then outside. Eric took a deep breath.

"What if I'm a bad father, H?" Eric asked.

"What makes you think you will be a bad father?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid that I will be."

"Well, it's understandable. However, I don't think you can be prepared of raising a child. Especially not the first time. You just have to do your best and hope that it's enough." Horatio smiled.

"Well, I feel ready. But also scared to death." Eric chuckled, "And when the child gets older he or she will be a rebellious three-year-old, then a teenager. Yell at me to leave him alone. If it's a girl, she will say that she hates me."

"Or it will be other way around. Look Eric. You've been a teenager yourself. Now, I know for a fact that you were quite accident-prone."

"Who told you that?" Eric asked.

"Your mother." Horatio smirked, "What I'm trying to say is, that you can't possibly know how things will work out. But you can always do you best when you raise a child."

"Thanks H. I needed this." Eric smiled and walked back inside with Horatio.

"By the way, Molly and Frank got a little girl. Marie Samantha is her name." Horatio smiled.

"Natalia and I still haven't decided a name for our baby if it's a girl." Eric chuckled, "Well, this is a fun day. Two new family members."

"One of them is two days late, and the other will be five days early." Horatio grinned.

As they came back to the others. Eric joined Natalia in their room again. Natalia was lying down now. She was tired and in pain. Eric kissed her softly and held her hand. After three hours, Natalia started feeling more pain and her contractions came closer after each other. She panted as she got a contraction and squeezed Eric's hand.

"I wonder if all men leave with broken fingers after their woman has given birth." Eric laughed.

"Probably. Remember that Calleigh broke two of Horatio's finger when she gave birth to the twins."

Eric swallowed nervously. He did not want to break any fingers!

"She also screamed at him. That they would never have sex again." Natalia laughed, "Don't worry Eric. I won't do the same."

"We'll see about that." Eric smirked.

Natalia chuckled and then hissed in pain. Emily, the doctor who had been with Molly three hours earlier, was also Natalia's doctor. Emily checked if Natalia was dilated enough.

"Almost there." Emily smiled, "Not so far to go now."

"Thank God for that." Natalia panted.

**_----_**

In Molly's room, the whole family was now gathered. Molly smiled as she handed Marie over to Alexx.

"Oh look at this little girl." Alexx smiled, "You got your mother's nose."

"And dad's lips." Lucas grinned.

Frank and Molly smiled proudly as everyone adored their little girl. They also asked how things were going for Eric and Natalia.

"It's almost time for Natalia to give birth." Calleigh said, "Look Jr, a little baby."

Calleigh held Jr so that he could take a look at the little girl. He smiled and gently touched her head. Donovan and Jr would celebrate their first birthday in a little more two weeks. Donovan was asleep in Ryan's arms. Ryan had learned not to be so afraid of babies and both twins now adored him.

"How are you feeling Molly?" Horatio asked.

"Good. I'm happy." Molly smiled, "I can't believe I'm a mother."

"It is a special feeling." Calleigh grinned. As Calleigh let Jr down, he walked carefully over to his father. The twins had taken their first steps only two weeks ago.

"They look more and more like Horatio everyday." Molly smiled, "What can I expect when Marie is one-year-old?"

"That she probably won't want to be away from you and Frank. Our boys have a hard time letting us leave them at the day-care." Calleigh said.

Calleigh was back in the lab. Working part-time. She worked three days a week. While Amber worked the other two days. And Amber was the one who usually stepped in in case of an emergency. Amber was also a member of the family.

"Dada?" Jr asked and tugged at Horatio's pants.

Horatio picked him up and grinned at him. Jr and Donovan's first word had been Mama. However, Dada came close behind.

"How much does Marie weigh?" Ryan asked.

"7 pounds. She is also 20 inches." Frank grinned.

**_----_**

Back in Natalia's room, she was now getting ready to push. It had now been four hours since she had arrived at the hospital. She was getting very tired and wanted nothing other than to hold her baby.

"Please tell me it's over soon." Natalia panted.

"It is." Emily smiled, "Okay, when you get your next contraction, I want you to push."

Natalia nodded. She didn't have to wait long for a contraction. She screamed and pushed. Tears rolling down from her eyes. Eric kissed her hand. Natalia was squeezing his hand hard, but Eric could deal with it.

"Good, Nat. Good." Emily said, "Come on, one more and we will be able to see the head."

Natalia shook her head and panted. The room was spinning for her, but as she got another contraction, she pushed hard.

"Good! I see the head!" Emily smiled, "One more!"

"I can't." Natalia panted and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes you can Nat. You are strong. You can do this." Eric said.

"Oh god!" Natalia screamed as she got yet another contraction.

"All done!" Emily exclaimed happily.

Natalia leaned her head back against the pillow and panted. Eric smiled widely and kissed her. Soon their baby's cries filled the room.

"You have a little boy." Emily smiled and placed the little boy on Natalia's chest.

"Declan Horatio Delko." Natalia panted, "Welcome to our family."

Eric cried as he looked down at his son. His son! He and Natalia had a child! He wiped his tears away and kissed Natalia again. A nurse took Declan away. As Declan was given back to them later, they also found out that he was 20.5 inches long and weighed 9 pounds.

"A big boy!" Natalia chuckled, "Hey there Declan. Eric take him out and show him to the family."

Eric nodded and took Declan. He smiled down at his boy. Natalia was tired and fell asleep before he had even left the room. He found the rest of the team in the hallway. They smiled as they walked up to Eric and the little boy.

"He's bigger then Marie." Ryan smiled.

"9 pounds and 20.5 inches." Eric smiled proudly, "His name is Declan Horatio Delko."

Horatio looked shocked at Eric. Eric nodded and smiled.

"Will you and Calleigh be the godparents to this little guy?" Eric asked.

"It would be an honor." Calleigh smiled together with Horatio.

Eric handed Declan over to Horatio. Horatio smiled down at the little boy.

"Hi Declan." He said.

"Nat is tired and sleeping." Eric said.

"Oh no problem. We can come back tomorrow and the day after that. Heck, we got several years to enjoy the kids." Alexx grinned.

As the team said goodbye, Eric walked back to the room with Declan. He smiled as he sat down on the chair. Both mother and son were asleep. Eric didn't feel tired at all. And he never got tired at looking at his boy.

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Happy Birthday Boys!

Today was the 24th May. It was a good day.

Horatio grinned as he felt someone tug on his pants. He looked down at Donovan. Jr close behind him. Donovan smiled and his eyes told Horatio exactly what he was looking for. Gifts. Birthday Gifts. Today was the twins first birthday. A year had gone by so fast. He had gotten married and solved hard and emotional cases. Seen Jr get kidnapped almost immediately after being born. Seen his friends end up in the hospital. It had been a tough year. However, lately things had seemed better.

"Dada?" Donovan asked.

"Yes, I know what you want. But you will have to wait a while longer." Horatio smiled.

Donovan and Jr glanced at each other. Calleigh always said they were like Horatio. As soon as they knew that they were supposed to get something, they couldn't wait for it. Calleigh grinned as she entered the kitchen. While Horatio was making the birthday cake, she decided to take the boys out on the beach. Donovan and Jr followed their mother and as soon as they saw the ocean, they ran towards it and jumped in.

"You boys forgot your swimsuits." Calleigh chuckled.

She didn't mind though. At least for today they could swim with their clothes still on. Shrugging she joined her two sons and regretted it as soon as they both jumped up in her arms, making her fall backwards.

"You boys planned that!" She laughed and chased them around.

Jr and Donovan laughed and ran as fast as they could away from their mother. Horatio was still in the kitchen and smiled as he heard his wife and boys laugh. The cake was almost done. The big table in the living room was set for the whole family. And just as Horatio put two candles on top of the cake, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Declan." Horatio smiled as he opened the door.

"What about us?" Eric asked grinning.

"Oh hey. I thought Declan came here alone." Horatio teased.

Eric and Natalia chuckled and walked inside the house. Declan was 20 days old. Just like Marie. Eric, who had been so nervous about being a father, had quickly gotten used to it. He didn't mind changing diapers in the middle of the night. Natalia was carrying the gifts. Horatio and Calleigh had quickly realized that they would have to buy two of everything. Two bicycles as they started to get older. Two beds, as they got bigger. Two cars. Two of everything! However, it wasn't a problem. Natalia put the gifts in the living room. Just as she and Eric got comfortable in the couch, the doorbell rang again. Before Horatio had the time to open it, Alexx walked in. And after her, everybody else

"Okay, march in." Alexx ordered, "All the kids carry the gifts. Parents relax while the kids do the work."

Horatio laughed with everybody else. Alexx was giving out orders to everyone. In the meantime, Calleigh came back inside with the birthday boys and changed their clothes. Then they all sat down in the living room and started eating cake. Jr and Donovan glanced at the gifts and smirked at each other.

"So, planning on having more kids soon?" Molly asked Calleigh.

"Hopefully." Calleigh smiled, "Whatever happens, happens."

"Clever girl." Frank said, "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, and that's you girl Frank." Horatio chuckled, "You can change the diaper in the bathroom."

Frank smiled and walked away with Marie. It was a good thing that he already had three kids, because he knew exactly what to expect with a baby. Eric was still learning new things. Like how to make his son happy, when he wasn't tired or hungry, yet screaming. Declan was asleep though. Nothing seemed to wake him up for now. Frank came back quickly.

"That was fast!" Eric said.

"Well, I am a professional." Frank grinned, "I'm even faster than Molly."

"Watch it Frank or she will make you sleep on the couch tonight." Calleigh smirked.

"Mama?" Jr asked and pointed at the gifts.

"Go ahead boys." Calleigh smiled.

Jr and Donovan ran towards their gifts and started ripping the paper off as good as they could. With a little help from Ryan, they unwrapped all of their gifts. Eric and Natalia had given them each a radio-controlled car.

"Wow!" Donovan exclaimed and clapped his hands.

Frank and Molly gave them smaller toy cars. The boys loved cars and motorcycles. Ryan gave them each a water gun.

"Oh boy. Time to play with water." Calleigh chuckled.

From their parents they got some clothes and stuffed toys. Especially two giant teddy bears.

"Rak!" Jr exclaimed as he saw his teddy bear.

"That's you Frank." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Horatio had figured out three days earlier that _Rak _meant Frank. Donovan and Jr had seen a photo of Frank and exclaimed Rak at the same time. And apparently, they saw Frank as a teddy bear. They weren't the only ones. If you had to describe Frank with two words, it was _teddy bear_.

Alexx and the rest of the family had bought them a big inflatable boat. Donovan and Jr gasped and jumped up and down as they saw it.

"These guys are going to love the water. Just like their dad and Eric." Ryan chuckled.

"Hey, we have to sing for them!" Valera exclaimed.

Everybody started singing. Jr and Donovan didn't quite understand it. But they smiled and then clapped their hands with Ryan when the song was over. As the hours passed one by one. More and more people started leaving. Soon only Ryan remained. He had told Jr and Donovan that he would take them out with the boat.

"Not too far though." Calleigh said.

"Nah, we'll be very close to the beach." Ryan smiled.

He borrowed swim trousers from Horatio and then went out in the ocean with Jr and Donovan. Donovan and Jr decided to splash water at him. Ryan just chuckled.

"Remind me to make Ryan completely wet when he's done." Horatio smirked evilly.

"You are so evil." Calleigh smiled, "And I like it."

"Hey… maybe we can go and make Jr and Donovan a sibling while Ryan keeps them occupied." Horatio winked.

"Maybe later handsome." Calleigh laughed.

The water wasn't even up to Ryan's waist, but it was deep enough for the twins to find it exiting. They looked over the edge of the boat and grinned. They couldn't swim, so Ryan knew he had to be close to the beach. In case they fell or decided to simply jump of the boat, they would be able to stand on the bottom.

"Dada! Mama!" Jr exclaimed and waved at them.

Horatio and Calleigh waved back and walked down to the beach. The sun was going down and Ryan started freezing. Even though it was summer and the water wasn't even cold.

"You are so sensitive." Calleigh said, "You burn easily and you're cold when it's not even close to freezing."

Ryan shrugged. He pushed the boat gently towards the beach and held it as Jr and Donovan jumped off it. As soon as Ryan let go of the boat. Horatio stepped down in the water and grabbed Ryan's legs. Ryan yelped as he fell backwards and got completely wet. Horatio laughed and helped him back up. Ryan smirked evilly and splashed water in Horatio's face. Then he grabbed his legs too. Horatio fell backwards, but came back up quickly.

"Payback is a…" Ryan smiled, "Well, I can't say the word in front of the boys."

"No you can't." Calleigh chuckled, "They don't need to learn words like that."

Horatio and Ryan got out of the water and walked back with Calleigh and the boys to the house. Ryan dried himself with a towel and then said goodbye. Horatio took a shower, while Calleigh made some late-night snack and the boys play with the radio-controlled cars. After only fifteen minutes, Donovan and Jr started getting really tired. They had been up later then usual and all the playing during the day and made them exhausted. Donovan lay down in the couch and went to sleep. Jr played for a while longer. Calleigh chuckled as the came into the living room and saw Donovan asleep on the couch. She picked him and carried him to his bed. Jr followed her.

"Sleepy?" She asked Jr.

Jr shook his head, but couldn't stop from yawning. Calleigh smiled and gave him a hug as he climbed into his bed.

"Good night honey." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

She kissed Donovan's cheek too and then walked out of their room. She knocked on the bathroom door and called for Horatio.

"Did you fall sleep in there?" She grinned as he opened the door.

"Not at all." Horatio smiled, "Now what did we say about making a sibling to the boys?"

Calleigh chuckled as she and Horatio walked to their bedroom. She would probably be pregnant again shortly.

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Rick VS Ryan and Eric

Eric and Ryan smirked evilly as they sneaked behind Rick. They kept their eyes on Rick as he walked across the parking lot. As soon as he disappeared in to the elevator, Eric and Ryan stood up and ran towards his car. Eric was carrying a big white board and Ryan some whiteboard pens and glue. They sat down behind Rick's car and started writing on the big board. Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at what Eric had written. Ryan shook his head and continued painting little balloons and flowers. That way, the signs would be "happy".

Eric chuckled as he looked at his and Ryan's masterpiece.

"Isn't that a bit too evil?" Ryan asked and pointed at the text.

"You're the one who said we had to show him who were in charge." Eric smiled, "This way he will know that we're not softies."

"He's going to be so mad."

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Eric asked.

"It sure is." Ryan smiled.

Ryan put glue on the bottom of the board and stuck it on the roof of the car. He gave Eric a high-five and then they went back to Eric's car, to pick up the rest of the stuff they needed. Before they could start however, one of them had to pick up Rick's car keys.

"You do it. He likes you more than me." Eric said.

"Eric, he likes everyone nowadays." Ryan sighed, "You're better at tricking people. You do it."

Eric shrugged and took the elevator up to the lab. He spotted Rick at the receptionist desk, flirting with Kelly. He always did. Kelly was the new receptionist. She was five years younger than Rick and Rick was madly in love with her.

"Yo Ricko." Eric smiled and walked up to him, "I need your help."

Rick raised an eyebrow at his new nickname and shrugged. He followed Eric towards the men's room as Eric told him about the new problem in the bathroom.

"So you see, we need your help to get those little buggers out of there." Eric smiled.

Rick was so busy listening to Eric, that he didn't notice Eric reaching into his pocket on the outside of his jacket and pick up his car keys.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to kill ants… in the bathroom?" Rick asked as he and Eric stopped outside the bathroom.

"Correct." Eric grinned.

Rick shrugged and opened the door to the men's room. He locked around, but didn't notice any ants. He looked back at Eric and chuckled.

"Nice try Eric." He said.

"You fell for it."

"Yeah, almost." Rick smiled, "Don't interrupt my chatting with Kelly."

"Don't you have better things to do?" Eric asked as he and Rick walked back to where they came from.

"Not at the moment." Rick smirked.

Eric shrugged and took the elevator back down to the parking lot. Ryan sighed in relief. He had started wondering if Eric had been caught. Eric smirked and tossed the keys to him. When Ryan unlocked the car, they sat down in it and started the next phase of their horrible prank.

Ryan had a cousin, who loved pink. And he had pink car seat covers. Ryan and Eric had the privilege of using the covers when Ryan's cousin decided to buy new ones. Eric and Ryan put the pink covers over Rick's car seats. Then they put glue on the back of the steering wheel, on the glue they put a lot of glitter. Whenever Rick grabbed the wheel, he would get glitter on his hands. After that, they opened the hood. They emptied the cleaning water and put some mustard in it instead. Then they were done. Now all they had to was to wait for Rick to use his car. Eric managed to return the car keys quickly, while Rick was busy flirting with Kelly.

**-I-**

At lunch, Rick decided to drive to a small café downtown. He whistled happily as he walked towards his car. Eric and Ryan followed him closely behind and hid behind another car. Rick didn't notice anything new about his car. Not even the new seat color! He smiled and sat down in his car. Ryan and Eric laughed as Rick drove away.

As he drove down the street, Rick noticed people pointing at his car and laughing. He shook his head and decided to clean his dirty windshield.

"What the hell!" Rick exclaimed as his whole windshield became yellow with mustard. He stopped the car and rubbed his hands over his face. Not noticing all the glitter that was now stuck in his face. He muttered as he stepped out of the car and checked the windshield.

"How did this…?" He asked himself and shook his head.

There were only two people he could think of that would want to do this to him. Rick sighed and then noticed the board on his roof.

_**Always going to be a virgin!**_

_**Help me out girls!**_

Rick gasped and stared at the board. People who passed him laughed and patted him on the back. Rick blushed and quickly sat down in the car again. He rolled his window down and stuck his head out through it. That way he could drive back to the lab. The drive didn't take more then a few seconds. Rick parked the car and growled. He was going to kill Eric and Ryan. Horatio stared at Rick and his car as he watched Rick get out of it.

"Rick…" He said.

"I know! Eric and Ryan did this!" Rick growled.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No!" Rick growled and glared at Horatio.

Horatio shrugged and giggled as a very angry Rick took the elevator up to the lab and marched right towards Ryan and Eric in the break room. Eric and Ryan tried to act innocent as Rick kicked the door open.

"Are you insane?" He yelled, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to drive around in the car?"

"What are you talking about Rick?" Eric asked.

"Don't try it with me Mr. Delko."

"Hey, you're starting to sound like the old you." Ryan chuckled.

"Shut up Wolfe!" Rick growled, "I know it was you. And I'm going to have my revenge."

Eric and Ryan shrugged. Rick was too stupid to think of anything to do. Or so they thought. Rick left the break room and took a walk to calm down. He started thinking of his revenge. He walked around the lab and as he got back to the parking lot, he saw his car clean and the sign gone.

"What the?"

"I did it." Horatio said from behind him, "I cleaned your car."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"I have no idea what went through my mind at the moment. But I did it." Horatio grinned.

Rick had apparently not noticed the car seats. Horatio hadn't removed them.

"How did you… I mean, the keys?" Rick asked.

"You have an extra set of car keys in your locker."

"How did you know that… Don't answer that." Rick sighed, "You know everything."

Horatio shrugged and patted Rick on the back. They both took the elevator up to the lab.

"Wash your hands Rick." Horatio smirked.

Rick looked down at his hands and noticed the glitter. He sighed angrily and went to the bathroom. He cleaned his face and hands. Horatio went to his office, while Rick planned his revenge. He thought long and hard about the locker rooms. He smirked evilly when he came up with the perfect plan. While Eric and Ryan were busy at a crime scene, Rick walked towards their lockers. The idiots had their lockers next to each other. Rick had a bag of supplies with him. He opened Ryan's locker, (he always forgot to lock it). He placed a small fan in the locker, then he placed a lot of chicken feathers in it, Ryan was allergic to chicken. So he would spend the rest of the day sneezing. He had connected the fan to the door, so when Ryan opened the door, he would get the surprise of his life!

Rick then moved onto Eric's locker. Eric wasn't allergic to anything. Rick placed three small buckets over Eric's locker. In all three of the small buckets, there were different contents. Chilly sauce, soap and pepper. Rick chuckled as he thought about Eric's surprise. The buckets were connected to the door and would fall, one after the other. However, he wasn't done yet. He knew that they would probably head to the showers straight away. There were only two showers working in the lab. Rick used some tools to change the switch. Instead of warm water, it would be cold. Rick had one last thing to do. He connected the second shower switch to a bucket of soap on the outside of the shower. Once one of the guys turned the shower on, the wire would snap and the bucket would fall. Making them slip in the soap as they left the showers. When Rick was done, he simply hid behind some other lockers and waited.

**-I-**

Eric and Ryan sighed as they came back from a crime scene. It was so hot outside. They headed for the locker room to take a shower. Ryan was the first one to open his locker. When he did, hundreds of feathers blew right out in his face. He gasped and swung his arms around his head. He started sneezing immediately. The feathers danced around his head and Ryan yelped. Soon he figured out that if he closed the door, the feathers would stop flying. Eric was sitting on the bench next to Ryan, laughing his butt off. Ryan sneezed and sat down on the bench.

"Rick did warn us." He sighed and sneezed again.

Eric shook his head and stood up. When he opened his locker, he yelped as he felt cold chilly sauce pour down over his body. It ran down on the inside of his clothes. Before he could say something, he felt another substance pour over him and then a third.

"Ryan!" Eric whined, "What is this shit?"

"Chilly, soap and…. Achoo! Pepper." Ryan smiled.

Eric whined as he rushed towards the showers. Ryan followed, sneezing. Rick tried hard not to laugh aloud as he watched Eric and Ryan enter the showers. Within seconds, he heard the two of the scream like girls and jumped ten feet up in the air.

"It's freezing!" Ryan exclaimed, "He messed with the showers!"

"He's a dead man." Eric whined and turned the water to hot instead.

As soon as Ryan and Eric finished showering, they sighed in relief and walked out of the shower. They stopped as they saw the soap on the floor. Eric jumped over it. Ryan was going to do the same, but as he was about to lift his feet and jump, he sneezed hard and lost his balance. He fell down on the soap and slid across the floor, knocking Eric down. As they tried to stand up, they slipped and knocked each other down.

"Rick you bastard! I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with us!" Eric growled and tried to get up again.

**-I-**

Eric and Ryan got their revenge too. They had decided to mess with the coffee machines. There was a coffee machine in the lab and the homicide department. After warning all other detectives about the prank, they poured two different ingredients in the coffee. The first one was cinnamon and pepper. A lot of it. The second one was salt and chilly. It didn't take long for Rick to feel the need for some coffee. Since he was still at the lab, he decided to take that coffee. He poured himself a big cup and sat down by the table in the break room. He took a sip. He grimaced and decided to take another one.

"What the hell is in this coffee?" He asked and took another sip.

The coffee kept tasting worse the more he drank and he spit it out. He growled and walked all the way to the homicide department instead. Maybe they had good coffee. When he tasted the coffee there, he spit it out immediately. He could feel his tongue burning from the chilly.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed and took three glasses of water.

The detectives were laughing. Rick growled. He as going to have his revenge. That was a promise. Growling he walked back to the lab. He smirked as he remembered Ryan's sensitivity to the sun. When he noticed that Ryan hadn't cleaned out his locker yet, he went through it in search for some sunscreen. He found one and the bottle was full, but that didn't stop Rick. He went to the bathroom and emptied the bottle. Then he poured regular water and soap in it. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't notice the difference before it was too late. Then he went back to the locker room. He placed the bottle back in Ryan's locker and moved to Eric's locker. When he opened it, he saw nothing special. He sighed. Rick stood there for a long time. He was almost caught by Ryan, but Ryan's sneezing alerted Rick of his presence. Rick hid behind some other lockers.

"Damn Rick." Ryan muttered.

"You started it." Horatio smirked as he walked towards his locker.

The shift was over so Horatio, Ryan and everybody else were on their way home.

"But… Achoo! I'm tired of sneezing." Ryan whined.

"Payback is a bitch." Horatio shrugged, "Did you bring the sunscreen?"

Ryan nodded and gave Horatio his bottle of sunscreen. Calleigh had decided that she and Horatio were going to the Keys over the weekend, leaving the twins with Ryan. Horatio needed some extra strong sunscreen since he was just as sensitive as Ryan was. Ryan bought his sunscreen at a place far away from Miami, so he had bought some for Horatio.

"Thanks. See ya after the weekend." Horatio smiled.

Rick paled as he heard the conversation. Horatio would use Ryan's sunscreen! Ryan sneezed and then left again. Rick ran after Horatio, trying to tell him what would happen if he used the sunscreen. But he was too late. Horatio had already left the lab and turned his phone off. Calleigh had firmly told him that their weekend was supposed to be phone free. Sighing, Rick went home. When he arrived at his house, he noticed that his car seats looked different. He gasped!

"Oh, you little…" Rick growled.

He didn't know how or when, but Eric and Ryan had put pink seat covers in his car. And he had been driving around with it all day long!

**-I-**

Ryan glared at Rick as he entered the lab to flirt with Kelly after the weekend. Ryan approached him and Rick sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you do something with my sunscreen?" Ryan asked.

"Why would I do that?" Rick smiled.

He knew he had intended for Ryan to get burned, but Horatio getting burned and blaming it on Ryan, was sort of a revenge.

"Because H borrowed it and now he is red like a lobster!" Ryan growled, "He blames me. Apparently, there was only water and soap in the bottle. I didn't do it. But somebody did."

"Well, somebody also put pink seat covers in my car. Now, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Rick asked, smirking.

"Rick… this isn't over." Ryan smirked evilly.

Rick chuckled and walked towards Kelly. For now, his revenge on Delko would have to wait. However, he knew that he, Eric and Ryan had started something that would go on for a long time.

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Welcome Back!

**Warning: Ryan SLASH!**

Ryan was still laughing as he took the elevator up to his apartment. He thought about the day's event. After almost two weeks, Ryan had finally worked up the courage to tell Horatio who had messed with the sunscreen. A furious Horatio had then kidnapped Rick during lunch and shaved of all his hair. And when Ryan said all, he meant ALL of it. Rick had no hair left on his body. Horatio had apparently tied him to a bed and asked his good friend Theresa to do a wax-job on Rick. It had been painful, but not near as painful as the sunburn had been for Horatio. Ryan shook his head and stepped out of the elevator. When he rounded a corner, he stopped walking and just stared at the person sitting in the end of the hallway. After taking a deep breath, Ryan walked towards his front door.

"Hey Ryan." Cole said as he stood up from the floor.

"Cole." Ryan said.

He still had feelings for Cole, though it was fading. Well, it had been fading until Cole had decided to show up at his door. Ryan was nervous and had a hard time getting the door unlocked. He turned around to face Cole and stood in the doorway.

"You're not going to ask me in?" Cole asked.

"Why should I?"

"Are you still angry at me?"

"I thought you were the one angry at me." Ryan sighed, "Cole, I don't know why you're here."

Cole blushed. He had been the one to break up with Ryan, and now he was back. He had found another man and then been left himself two months ago. While he had spent most of his days being heartbroken, he had thought about Ryan. He missed him.

"I missed you very much." Cole smiled, "I was left by a man two months ago."

"And now that you have no one you think you can just come back to me?" Ryan asked.

"No, of course not. But for the last two months, I've thought non-stop about you." Cole smiled, "Ryan I'm sorry. When I left you several months ago, I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I realize that maybe all we needed was a break."

"It's been a long break." Ryan snorted, "Cole, I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I." Cole chuckled.

Ryan sighed and glanced down at the floor. He loved Cole. Cole made him feel special. However, taking him back made Ryan feel like he was stupid. That he basically showed Cole that he could do anything and Ryan would always be there. He didn't want to be the kind of guy who sat at home waiting for his cheating partner to come home. However, Cole had never cheated on him. He had just… wanted a break.

"What's happened since I left?" Cole asked.

"Well, Eric and Nat had a baby boy about a month ago. Frank and Molly had a girl on the same day." Ryan smiled.

"Really? Wow… two new babies." Cole smirked.

Ryan nodded. Cole was family for him. He wasn't sure how the team felt about it. Cole had left and hadn't stayed in contact with the team. The only reason he had met them in the first place was that Ryan wanted to introduce his lover to his family.

"What are their names?" Cole asked.

"Declan and Marie."

"Do they hate me? The team." Cole chuckled.

"No. I don't think they do." Ryan sighed, "Why would they? They know you left, but… I never gave them a reason to be angry at you."

Cole nodded. He felt relieved to hear that. He was afraid that Alexx would come after him and threaten him.

"So, can I come in?" Cole asked.

Ryan nodded and opened the door wider. Cole smiled widely and stepped inside. Gone were the pictures of him and Ryan together. The stuff that Cole left behind was gone. Cole started regretting coming back; it seemed as if Ryan had moved on.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Cole sighed.

"No. Cole I love you." Ryan smiled, "I just took away our things because I would have to sooner or later. I didn't expect you to come back."

Cole smiled. He still had a picture of Ryan in his wallet though. That was part of the reason his boyfriend had left him, because Cole hadn't completely let go of Ryan yet. They sat down on the couch. They talked for several hours.

"Look, Alexx is having a barbeque tomorrow, why don't you come with me." Ryan smiled.

"Sure." Cole grinned.

The night was then spend with Ryan in his bed and Cole on the couch. Even if they were getting back together, they wouldn't spend the first night in the same bed.

**-I-**

The morning came quickly. Cole was still asleep when Ryan woke up and took a shower. He got dressed and then made breakfast, then he woke Cole up.

"Cole, we need to get going in one hour." Ryan chuckled.

Cole mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head. He hated waking up early. What he didn't realize was that it was past noon.

"Cole…" Ryan smirked.

Cole sighed and lifted his head up. He looked at the watch on the wall and sat up quickly. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Here is some water. Get dressed and ready to leave soon." Ryan smiled.

Cole drank the water quickly and went to the bathroom to fresh up. Then he ate breakfast with Ryan. Ryan told Cole that everyone would be at Alexx's. Cole swallowed nervously. He could see in Ryan's eyes that Ryan would enjoy the questions that Cole would be asked. Most likely a few people would let him now what would happen if he broke Ryan's heart again.

"Are they going to kill me?" Cole asked.

"No." Ryan laughed, "Relax Cole."

"Easy for you to say." Cole muttered.

He kept playing with his keys the whole drive to Alexx's house. When they arrived, they bumped into Molly and Frank. Frank and Molly gasped as they saw whom Ryan was with. Cole hid behind Ryan.

"Hi Cole, nice to see you again." Molly smiled, "Oh shit, Frank take the baby!"

Molly handed Marie over to Frank and rushed inside the house towards the bathroom. Ryan gave Frank a confused look.

"She just need to use the bathroom. She has a habit of going to the bathroom in the last second." Frank chuckled.

Ryan gently caressed Marie's head and the little girl looked strangely at Ryan. Cole was still hiding behind Ryan.

"Cole, I won't bite you." Frank said, "How are you?"

"Good." Cole smiled, "So, I'm safe here then?"

"Oh, it's not me you should worry about!" Frank smirked evilly as he walked inside the house.

Cole looked scared at Ryan, who just laughed and followed Frank. Cole shrugged. As they entered the house, Cole was greeted by everyone in the big family. Nobody seemed to be angry at him. He sighed in relief.

"Cole, can you get me something to drink from the kitchen?" Ryan asked.

Cole nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Alexx was there, with a big kitchen knife, chopping up some vegetables. Cole swallowed hard.

"Can I… get a glass of water, please?" He said.

Alexx turned around and smiled. She filled a glass with water and gave it to Cole. Just as he was about to leave, Alexx told him to wait.

"Let's make one thing clear, if you hurt Ryan again, I will haunt you down and nobody will find your body. Is that clear?" Alexx asked with a death glare.

Cole looked at the knife she was holding in her hand and nodded.

"I have no intentions of hurting Ryan." Cole said, "It wasn't my intention when I broke up with him either."

"Good." Alexx smiled, "Welcome back Cole!"

Cole smiled nervously and went back to the living room. Ryan chuckled at the scared look Cole had. Alexx had apparently talked to him. However, Ryan had told her to go easy on him. Cole sat down next to Ryan.

"So, how has the months away from Ryan been to ya?" Horatio asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. Ever since Horatio and Calleigh started dating, Horatio hade started becoming more of a father to Ryan. Ryan didn't mind that though. It was good to know that the red head cared about him.

"A living hell." Cole said honestly, "I realized something after a while and that was that I missed Ryan. And I love him."

"So you haven't come back just because you've got no one else?" Horatio asked.

"H." Ryan said.

"No I haven't. As I said, I love Ryan." Cole smiled.

"Are we going to a gay wedding soon?" Valera asked.

Cole and Ryan laughed. It seemed to be the dream of all the girls in the lab to attend a gay wedding. Ryan shook his head. Even if he and Cole managed to stay together for a long time, it would take a few more years before they got married.

During dinner, the twins stared at Cole. They had no memory of who he was. Horatio and Calleigh tried to explain to them that Cole had met them before. The twins just shrugged and continued eating.

"They'll get to know you better later." Calleigh smiled.

As the twins started crying after a little rough game, (which ended with them knocking each other down), Cole looked at Ryan and grinned. Before Ryan could ask what he wanted, Marie decided to cry too. Then Declan. All the parents tried to calm them down, which turned out to be hard.

"You want one of those?" Cole whispered in Ryan's ear.

"I don't know." Ryan said.

He had thought about having children many times. But was also happy being an _uncle_ to all of them. If he ever had kids then he would be very happy, but if he didn't, then he would still probably be happy.

As the party ended, Cole and Ryan went home to Ryan again. Cole looked at the couch. He was hoping he could get to sleep in Ryan's bed, with Ryan in it of course. Snuggled up against him.

"Come on Cole, you don't have to sleep there." Ryan grinned, "I haven't welcomed you back have I?"

Cole chuckled and shook his head. Ryan grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

"Welcome back Cole." He smiled.

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Marked For Life

It had taken two months. Two months for Horatio to come to the day when his anniversary gift for Calleigh would be finished. Two months for his gift to heal and to find the time to fill in the colors. Today he was going to do the final step. The writing. And Eric was joining him to give a small gift to his own girl. Well, both men had included their children in the gifts too. It was the 1st November, Horatio and Eric were waiting for their turn to sit down in a comfortable chair and endure the pain as they finished their tattoos.

"You're up guys." Billy, the man that owned the tattoo salon, said.

Horatio sat down in a chair with his back towards Billy. Eric sat down next to Horatio, with his arm towards Billy's employer, Karen. Horatio's tattoo wasn't very big. It was medium sized and only on his upper back. It was an angel, with wings, a halo and a heart in the angel's hands. The halo was just under Horatio's neck. The angel was blonde, with green eyes, like Calleigh. The clothes and wings were white and the halo was yellow. That's why it had taken eight weeks to finish it, it had to heal so that Billy could fill in the colors and then it had to heal again so that he could now, write on it. Horatio had chosen to write his son's names in the two wings, _**Horatio Jr**_, on the left wing and _**Donovan**_, on the right one. In the heart, which the angel was holding, Billy wrote a large _**C**_. For _Calleigh_ of course. The texts were written with black color and wouldn't take too long to finish.

"At least an hour. It's the boy's names that take the longest." Billy smiled, "Ready?"

"Ready." Horatio grinned.

By now Horatio knew what to expect from the needle. It wasn't painful. Eric, however, had no idea. He looked like he had seen a ghost and stared at Karen's hand as she carefully used a pen to make her sketch on Eric's upper arm. Eric wanted two hearts attached to each other. In one heart there was the letter _**D**_ and in the other _**N**_. For _Declan_ and _Natalia_. Eric was a little afraid, but he hoped that nobody noticed it.

"Calm down, it will all be over before you know it." Karen smiled, "It's not a big tattoo like Horatio's."

Eric nodded and looked at Horatio, Horatio grinned at him. Almost two hours passed with small talk and laughter. Billy was a friend of Horatio from college and Billy enjoyed telling funny stories about the red head. Eric forgot all about the tattoo as he listened to Billy.

"Oh, there is one more thing I remember about H." Billy smirked, "It's the best one of all."

"No, please." Horatio sighed.

"H and I must have been about… 19, when we went out one night. Now you probably know that Horatio doesn't drink very much?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him drunk or met someone who has seen him drunk." Eric grinned.

"Well, this night he got completely wasted."

"Thanks to you!" Horatio exclaimed.

"Yes, I have to take the blame." Billy chuckled, "I slipped some vodka into Horatio's coffee that night. He did drink two beers though."

"After two hours I was so drunk that I saw double." Horatio muttered.

"And he couldn't walk either. Not in a straight line anyway." Billy laughed, "I wanted to take a cab home, I felt a little guilty, because I thought maybe I had gone too far. But Horatio wanted to walk, and as we walked through Central Park in NY…"

"This was during the winter by the way, Eric." Horatio said.

"Yes, during the winter. Horatio decided that he suddenly wanted to make a little angel in the snow. And he started making one and then got angry because his clothes got covered with snow."

"Okay, you can stop now!" Horatio growled.

"No, no." Billy grinned, "H took of all of his clothes and made three new angels."

Eric laughed so hard that tears were running from his eyes. Horatio blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"It's not over." Billy smiled, "As Horatio finished with his last angel, the cops showed up. I surrendered, but Horatio wanted to play more. So he ran around in Central Park naked, with two cops after him and then slipped on a piece of ice and hit his head."

"I woke up five hours later in the hospital with a concussion." Horatio muttered.

"And the next day he had a bad hangover." Billy chuckled, "An old lady had called the cops when she had seen Horatio naked, but the cops didn't charge us for anything."

"But they didn't forget us either!" Horatio growled.

"Two years later, we ran into one of the cops at a mall. He grinned at us and asked what we were doing." Billy said, "Horatio said buying clothes."

"And he said, _so you finally got tired of running around naked huh?_" Horatio sighed, "Almost everyone heard him say it and stared at us."

"Horatio and I blushed and ran out of there. The cop stayed behind laughing his butt off." Billy laughed, "I had no idea that your face could get more red then your hair until that day."

"I was young and stupid."

"You're still stupid sometimes." Billy teased, "All done."

Horatio smiled and stood up. He walked over to a mirror on the wall and looked at his back. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing. Thank you Billy." Horatio grinned widely.

"Anything for you, my friend." Billy smiled, "How's the tattoo coming along Karen?"

"Almost finished. It takes some time filling out the hearts with red color." Karen smiled.

Horatio paid Billy and then put on his shirt. Karen finished her tattoo on Eric and Eric grinned as he looked at it.

"Wow, thanks!"

"Anytime." Karen smiled.

Billy then instructed the boys on how to take care of the tattoo, after Eric had paid, he and Horatio walked towards the mall. Horatio wanted to make the evening special for Calleigh. Especially since she was dying to see her gift. Horatio had refused to show himself shirtless to her for two months and all Calleigh knew was that he had a gift to show her on their anniversary.

"What are you going to cook for her?" Eric asked.

"Chicken Alfredo, her favorite." Horatio smiled.

"Do you have a babysitter?"

"Yeah, the boys are spending the night with Alexx." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Jr and Donovan followed Calleigh towards Alexx's front door. Before Calleigh had the chance to knock on the door, it opened. Alexx smiled as she saw Calleigh and the boys.

"Hi!"

Alexx hugged them all and then let Calleigh inside. Calleigh was just dropping off the boys, while Horatio was at home making dinner. She still hadn't seen the gift he had been so careful to keep hidden. And she had no idea what he was making to dinner.

"Do I really deserve such a man?" Calleigh asked, after she had told Alexx what Horatio was doing.

"Yes, of course you do. You both deserve each other." Alexx grinned, "Well, I guess you two will be up all night, so take some time to sleep tomorrow."

"Alexx."

"Calleigh, don't worry about it. The boys will be fine here." Alexx smiled, "You and Horatio need some time alone."

"Thanks." Calleigh grinned, "Okay boys, mommy have to go."

Jr and Donovan grabbed Calleigh's legs and refused to let go. Calleigh bent down and gave them a hug and a kiss. Jr looked at her with sad eyes, Donovan looked down at the floor.

"Mommy will be back tomorrow." Calleigh smiled, "Okay, why don't you boys call mommy and daddy tonight. So that we can say goodnight?"

Jr and Donovan smiled and nodded. They grabbed Alexx's hands as Calleigh stood up and left. Alexx grinned down at the two little boys.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, "Hungry?"

"No." Donovan said, "Pool?"

"Pool huh? Why not." Alexx smiled.

The boys loved the water just as much as their father. Calleigh was grinning while she drove home. It was heartbreaking watching her sons get sad when she was about to leave, but she knew they would be fine. And she did need some time alone with her husband. As she parked the car in the garage and opened the front door, she was met by darkness. She grinned and walked down the hallway. When she noticed light coming from the back porch in form of one big candle light, she shrieked and ran outside. She looked at the table. There were two plates with chicken Alfredo on them, her favorite dish. Two big roses and a big candle. She gasped as two arms embraced her from behind.

"Hello sweetheart." Horatio smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"Handsome, this is… so breathtaking!" Calleigh grinned as she turned around and kissed him deeply.

"I was hoping you would say that." Horatio chuckled.

They sat down by the table and started eating. After a while Calleigh got curious.

"Why only one candle?" She asked.

"Because, we celebrate one year as married. Next year there will be two candles." Horatio smiled.

"Oh, you are so sweet!" Calleigh smiled widely, "And this food is delicious."

"Thank you."

After dinner, Horatio carried Calleigh out on the beach. He laid her down in the sand on her stomach and asked her to pull her top off.

"What are you planning, handsome?" She asked.

"A massage." Horatio grinned and started massaging his wife.

Calleigh moaned and closed her eyes. It was such a wonderful night, Horatio had done so much for her in just a couple of hours. When Horatio finished with the massage he laid down beside Calleigh and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for this Horatio." She smiled.

"My pleasure."

"There is one more thing I want to see though."

"I know." Horatio grinned and stood up.

He carried Calleigh to their bedroom and got undressed. Calleigh smiled as she waited to see what Horatio was hiding. He turned around and heard her gasp. Calleigh looked at his tattoo on the back. She saw an angel with blonde hair and green eyes, her son's names and her own initial.

"Do you like it?" Horatio asked.

"Oh my God, handsome. It's beautiful!" Calleigh grinned and hugged him hard.

The night was then spent in the bedroom, with clothes on the floor and tangled sheets. It was certainly one of the best days in both their lives.

And in Eric and Natalia's house, Natalia was delighted to see her initial on her boyfriend's arm.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	6. A Terrible Accident

**AN: Sorry for the long update. My computer decided to be evil towards me, lol.**

It was raining. Really pouring down. Cole sighed as he tried to look out the windscreen of the car. He and Ryan were driving home from dinner with Eric and Natalia. It was pretty late and they both just wanted to get home and sleep. They had to work in the morning. Ryan was asleep in the passenger seat. He had a small smile on his lips and Cole grinned as he looked over at his lover. Things were going good for them. The past was the past and they only looked forward to their future together.

"Almost home." Cole muttered.

He sighed heavily as the car in front of him stopped and pulled over on the sideway. Cole didn't think it was raining that much. It wasn't necessary to pull over and wait for the rain to end. Cole drove past the car and yawned. He rubbed his tired eye and blinked a few times. He knew he shouldn't be driving when he was tired. However, Ryan wouldn't be able to drive either; he was probably twice as tired as Cole. Cole smiled as he spotted his and Ryan's apartment. Finally! He slowed down and turned the car towards the parking lot.

**CRASH!**

Cole felt pain run through his left leg up to his neck. He could feel a few broken ribs and something wet running down on the side of his face. _What was that noise?_ Cole thought. The car was moving. But not forward. It was moving sideways. Then the car suddenly stopped moving. Cole looked towards Ryan, but his vision was so blurry that he couldn't see if Ryan was hurt. Suddenly the car tipped backwards and Cole's last thought was that he wished he hadn't driven against the red light.

**-I-**

Calleigh urged Horatio to drive faster. Horatio snapped at her that he was driving as fast as he could. It was still raining, and he didn't want to be in an accident. Calleigh had called her mother and asked her to watch the twins for a few hours. She didn't like the thought of her mother Jill, watching her sons, but for now, she would just have to put up with it. Horatio had received a call from an officer. The officer had told Horatio that a member of his team was in the hospital with serious injuries. Calleigh had immediately known something was wrong when her husband looked at her with shocked eyes and a pale face.

Now, they were on their way to the hospital to see how their friend, Ryan Wolfe, was doing. They also knew that Cole had been in the car accident, and they prayed that both of them would be okay. Horatio parked the car on the parking lot, outside the hospital. He and Calleigh rushed towards the elevator on the same time as Alexx.

"Horatio, Cal!" Alexx exclaimed and hugged them, "Officer Clayton called me, and he said Ryan was in the hospital."

"So is Cole." Horatio sighed, "I hope both of them are alright."

Once the three of them stepped out of the elevator, they walked towards Eric and Frank, whom were sitting in the waiting area.

"Molly and Natalia are at home with the babies." Frank sighed, "But they wanted to be here."

"Maybe I should head home too." Calleigh said.

"Jill can handle the boys, Cal." Horatio said and hugged her hard.

They knew that the crash had been serious. Another driver had failed to see Cole's car and crashed into it. The team had no idea that Cole had driven against a red light. The driver in the other car had panicked and stomped on the wrong pedal. Instead of braking, he hit the gas. Finally, his daughter told him to lift up his feet. The car had stopped, but Cole's car had ended up on the edge of a small hill. Then it had tipped over. Horatio and his team had seen many accidents and cover-ups for murder with that type of accident. Usually the victims didn't survive.

The team sat there for what seemed like twelve hours, but was actually just four hours. Calleigh decided to go home after three hours. While the others stayed. They had promise to call Cal, Natalia and Molly as soon as they knew something.

"So far so good." Eric sighed, "As long as a doctor doesn't show up, it means they're alive."

"But even if they do survive… they will have serious injuries." Frank said, "And then they have to survive the injuries."

"Enough you two!" Alexx snapped, "There are no _ifs_, Ryan and Cole will survive and recover."

Frank and Eric nodded. They wanted to believe that they would survive. However, they also knew the chances of surviving such a terrible accident.

"Don't give up hope." Horatio said.

Alexx sighed angrily and went to get some coffee. Eric and Frank looked confused at each other. They didn't mean to loose hope that Ryan and Cole would survive. They knew that if they lost hope, Alexx would never forgive them.

"She's just angry because one of her babies is in the hospital." Horatio said, "She's not angry at you."

Alexx came back on the same time as a doctor entered the room and looked around.

"Are you here for Ryan Wolfe?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Alexx said quickly.

The doctor nodded and looked down on his notes.

"Dt. Wolfe has a concussion, four broken ribs, a crushed chest and a ruptured spleen." The Doctor said, "However, his is stable and breathing on his own. He's a fighter."

Alexx sighed in relief. Ryan was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Frank asked.

"I'm afraid not, he needs to rest. Tomorrow you can see him."

"What about Cole Greer?" Horatio asked.

"The man who came in with Dt. Wolfe?" The doctor asked and everybody nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry to say that he didn't make it. He died in surgery thirty minutes ago."

The doctor's pager beeped and he excused himself. Horatio and the others were stunned. Cole was a part of their family and he was dead. _Gone_. How would Ryan handle the news?

"Shit." Frank sighed.

Even though they were happy to hear that Ryan was alive, they were also sad that Cole was no longer with them. They felt like celebrating Ryan's condition. He was going to recover! He would have many more years ahead of him. But he wouldn't share them with Cole.

They went home. Horatio drove through Miami in deep thoughts. He had lost yet another person that had been family. Someone that he had known. Someone that had meant something. The loss would be worst for Ryan, without a doubt. And the rest of them would have to be there for him now. But, Horatio was also sad. They all were. Calleigh was waiting for him as he entered the house.

"Good news?" She asked.

"Good and bad." Horatio sighed.

He told Calleigh about Ryan's injuries and that he could breathe on his own. Calleigh smiled and agreed that it was good news.

"And the bad news?" She asked.

"Cole didn't make it." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh sighed sadly and gave Horatio a soft kiss. Loosing someone is always terrible. They were both tired and went to bed. They would have to wake up in just four hours and tell Ryan that his lover was gone.

**-I-**

Ryan took a deep breath. He knew he would have to face the anger of Cole's parents, once he entered the church. He was lucky to even be allowed to attend the funeral. It had been five weeks since the accident. Ryan was out of the hospital. He didn't know why Cole's parents had decided to wait for him to recover so that he could attend the funeral, but they had. It was strange, considering that they hated him ever since their son had died. They blamed Ryan for the accident.

_**If Ryan hadn't met Cole, then he would have been alive. **_

_**If Ryan hadn't suggested eating dinner with Eric and Natalia that night, then Cole would still be alive. **_

_**If Ryan had driven the car… Cole would still have been alive.**_

So many ifs. Horatio and Alexx had firmly told Ryan that none of it was his fault. Cole's parents just refused to see that.

"Ready?" Natalia asked.

Ryan shrugged. Could he be ready to do this? Could you ever be prepared to watch someone you love be buried? Ryan walked towards the church with Natalia and the rest of them team close behind him. He almost turned around as he saw Cole's mom and dad in the doorway. Ryan looked them straight in the eye as he walked towards them.

"Thank you for letting me be here today." Ryan said.

"Cole would have hated us if we didn't let you attend. But just remember that we do it for him, not because _we_ want to." Cole's dad said.

Ryan nodded and walked past them. He couldn't see it, but he knew that his friends gave Cole's parents a death glare as they passed them. Ryan was sitting on the third row. He didn't pay attention as the priest told a few stories about Cole. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted to run away, but his legs wouldn't let him. He felt Alexx softly squeeze his hand and he glanced at her. She gave him a small smile.

When the funeral was over, Ryan walked away quickly. Not bothering to try to talk to Cole's parents again. They had already mad up their mind. They hated him.

"Ryan loved Cole. The accident wasn't anything he could control." Horatio said, before following his team out of the church.

"He could have driven the car." Cole's mom said.

"And you could have protected yourself and not gotten pregnant." Horatio snapped.

Cole's mom slapped him across the face and everybody were stunned to silence.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Cole's mom growled.

"If you hadn't had sex, Cole wouldn't have been born, and then he wouldn't have died either." Horatio said, "You blame Ryan for something he couldn't possibly have controlled. He was asleep in the car, how should he have known that another car would hit them?"

"This has nothing to do with Cole being born!"

"Yes it does. Because if he had never been born… he would never have died either." Horatio said and walked away.

Ryan gave him a thankful smile. Horatio patted him on the shoulder. Cole's parents were left behind, staring at their son's coffin. They would never move on. However, Horatio hoped that in time, Ryan would be able to. Because he hadn't smiled in five weeks, barely said a word. Barely been eating. His friends missed his smile and his jokes. _They missed him._ Ryan sighed as he sat down in his car.

"I know you're with me Cole. Forever and always." Ryan smiled as he started the car and drove away.

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Positive

It was Christmas Eve. Calleigh and Horatio were having a little Christmas Lunch at their house. However, not the entire team would be there. Frank and Molly had gone to Molly's parents in L.A. with the kids. Cooper was on vacation in China and Valera was at home, sick. Calleigh had gone by to Valera's apartment earlier to give her some Christmas Candy. Valera was sad to be sick on Christmas Eve, but happy to see that Calleigh came by.

Calleigh was now home, waiting for something in the oven to be done. Horatio was trying to keep the boys from running straight into walls. Donovan seemed to have more energy than his brother. Donovan was currently running around the dining table, Horatio was chasing him. Jr was laughing his butt of on the couch. Calleigh smiled at the sounds of her two sons laughing and her husband acting like a child. Suddenly she felt nauseous and covered her mouth with her hand. She had been feeling like this for a few weeks. She had gone to a doctor yesterday. She was just waiting for the results of her tests. Calleigh chuckled as Donovan ran into the kitchen and hid behind her legs. Horatio walked towards him, his hands ready to grab the little boy.

"Dada Monster!" Donovan shrieked and tried to run away.

Horatio was quicker and grabbed him. He tickled him, until Donovan laughed so hard that he was crying. Then he let go of him and Donovan ran away to hide again. Horatio took a minute to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Nope, you keep the boys occupied. It's enough help." Calleigh smiled.

She liked it when her boys wanted to join her when she did something. However, today she just had too much going on, that the boys would be in the way. And she also knew that they would get bored after a while. It was better if they had some fun with their father.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Horatio smiled and gave her a kiss before leaving.

He found Donovan hiding with Jr under the sheets in his and Calleigh's bed. It wasn't hard to see them.

"Well, well, well… I wonder where my boys went. Oh, look at this sheet. It seems so soft…" Horatio grinned.

He lay down on the sheets and stretched out. Then he quickly grabbed one of the boys.

"Run!" Jr shrieked as he felt his father's arms grab him.

Donovan quickly ran out of the room and found another spot to hide at. Horatio hugged Jr and kissed him all over his face. Jr laughed and squirmed his way out of Horatio's embrace. He then ran after his brother.

**-I-**

Everybody had arrived and was eating lunch together. Eric was eating, while holding Declan, who was now 7 months old. Declan wasn't tired or hungry. He just wanted to sit in his father's lap. Declan also thought that Jr was the most amazing person he had ever seen. He stared at the boy forever. Jr didn't seem to mind, he stared back a few times and then just ignored him.

"Declan like Io." Donovan giggled.

_**Io**_ was short for Horatio. Donovan never called Horatio Jr, Jr. He called him Io. Calleigh and Horatio had figured out that he was trying to say Horatio a few months ago.

"Yes he does." Eric smiled.

Declan made a few baby noises and then decided that Jr was boring. Instead, he moved onto staring at his mother. Natalia threw him a kiss. Declan was beginning to look more and more like his father. He did have Natalia's eyes and nose though.

"I wonder what sort of personality he'll have as he gets older." Calleigh said.

"I'm planning on teaching him how to pick up girls when he gets older." Eric chuckled.

"Oh please Eric, don't." Natalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I got you that way didn't I?" He winked.

Natalia chuckled and shook her head. Eric had grown a lot in the last year. He wasn't a ladies man anymore. He was living with the woman of his dream and had a son. He was happy. He had never thought he would settle down, but he had. It wasn't as boring as he had thought it would be.

When the phone rang, Calleigh rushed to answer it. She went out in the kitchen while talking on the phone. Horatio frowned as he watched her leave.

"Must be an important phone call." Eric chuckled.

"She's been acting weird all day." Horatio said.

"She's fine." Natalia smiled, "Maybe she's just… oh my god!"

"What?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing." Natalia smirked.

She suspected what it was all about. She knew Calleigh and could read her like a book. When Calleigh came back, Natalia grinned widely at her. Calleigh pretended like she didn't see it. Her doctor had called and the results were in.

She just had to tell Horatio about it.

"You alright?" Horatio whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you later." Calleigh smiled.

After lunch, the guests went home. The twins immediately wanted to open their gifts. Horatio and Calleigh chuckled and sat down in the couch, while their boys picked out the gifts from under the tree. There was a big _**D**_ on the gifts for Donovan and an _**H**_, for Horatio Jr. The boys opened the big gifts first and shrieked of joy as they both got their own collection of water guns.

"I guess that's from Ryan." Calleigh chuckled.

On the boy's birthday, Ryan had given them each a water gun. Apparently, one wasn't enough. Donovan and Jr moved onto the other gifts. They received some clothes, which of course, weren't much fun to have for them, some more toy cars, but the best gift of all was a game. It was a memory game. And the boy's loved to play games with their parents.

"Play?" Jr asked.

"Sure." Horatio smiled.

The family spent the coming three hours in the kitchen, playing the game by the table. In the end, Jr won. After that, the boys started getting tired and wanted to go to bed. Horatio and Calleigh tucked them in.

"Story?" Jr asked.

Calleigh smiled and bent down to pick up a book. The boys loved to listen to the story of Robin Hood. As Calleigh read the book for them, Horatio prepared some coffee in the kitchen. He could barely wait to hear what Calleigh had to tell him.

"Coffee. Great!" Calleigh smiled as she entered the kitchen and accepted a cup from Horatio.

"So, what was that phone call about today?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh chuckled. Horatio couldn't wait; she could see it in his eyes. Calleigh sat down and smirked. Buying time, by drinking some coffee. Horatio sighed and shook his head.

"Stop teasing." He smiled.

"I'm positive." Calleigh grinned.

"You've always been very positive." Horatio said, confused.

He was talking about her personality, while she was talking about something entirely different. Calleigh chuckled and put the coffee away.

"No, I mean I popped positive." Calleigh smiled, confusing Horatio even more.

Horatio spat his coffee out and stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Popped positive for what? Drugs? That's not possible!" He said.

"Not drugs, handsome."

"Then what?"

"Guess." Calleigh teased.

Horatio didn't have to think long. He saw Calleigh's smile and knew. He gasped and looked at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. 14 weeks." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Calleigh grinned widely and held onto him. Horatio swung her around, before putting her back on the floor. He touched her belly.

"We're going to have another baby?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah. We have an ultrasound in two days." Calleigh smiled.

"What a prefect Christmas gift." Horatio chuckled, "Another baby."

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Ryan Finds Love Again

Ryan could feel all eyes on him. Well, almost all eyes. He hadn't been out clubbing in over three months. It had taken him a long time to get over Cole's death. But now he was at a club with his friend Gavin, who was gone somewhere in the club. Ryan was alone by the bar and tried not to make eye contact with the women and men who were looking at him.

He turned towards the bartender and asked for another glass of whisky. Gavin had told him to get drunk for once and Ryan thought it seemed like a good idea. He rarely drank and had only been drunk three times in his life. Tonight, would be his forth.

"Care for a dance, honey?" A girl asked as she appeared next to Ryan.

"Nah, sorry. I'm just going to sit here." Ryan smiled slightly.

The girl shrugged and nodded. Ryan sighed in relief. He saw so many cases at work involving people who couldn't take no for an answer, so he was happy to see a girl who seemed to be okay with being rejected. She was pretty, but Ryan was gay. He was a club where you could be anything you wanted. Dress in whatever you wanted. It didn't matter! Ryan loved the club, though he rarely came there.

Another girl walked up to him and Ryan smiled at her.

"Hi there fellow!" She grinned, "Care for a better drink than whisky?"

"No thanks. I'm happy with what I got." Ryan said.

"Okay, so how about we get completely wasted together?"

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I think both you and I both need it." The girl smiled, "I'm Felicity by the way, but you can call me City."

"City, that's quite cool." Ryan said.

"Yeah, my dad used to call me that." City said, "So, how about it?"

Ryan nodded. He liked City, though he wasn't attracted to her. But, he didn't mind getting completely wasted with her. City ordered some more whisky and vodka, she even paid for it. Though, Ryan did insist that he would at least pay for half of it.

"Nah, I got money for this." City said, "Just drink and laugh!"

Ryan drank a lot of whisky in just one hour, however, City drank more. After _two_ hours, City could barely stand without supporting herself. Ryan's vision was blurry and he thought everything was funny. Gavin had come for a little visit and been happy to see that Ryan had let loose and gotten wasted. Though, he wouldn't envy Ryan's hangover in the morning.

"So, what is a nice guy like you doing here all by yourself?" City asked.

"Getting wasted. Gavin said I should." Ryan chuckled.

"Do you always listen to everybody else?"

"Of course not. But I got nothing better to do." Ryan shrugged, "What about you?"

"I'm here to see how wasted I can get before someone actually pays for my taxi home." City laughed.

"Sounds like a good plan." Ryan said.

City glanced around at the guys in the bar. Ryan followed her line of sight. City smiled at a young blonde guy and he winked at her.

"Ya think he's cute?" City asked.

Ryan paled. He wasn't sure if City was actually trying to hook up with another guy or if she tried to make Ryan jealous.

"Um, sure." Ryan said.

"Oh come on. I knew you were gay from the moment I laid my eyes on ya." City chuckled, "No worries. I just like spending some time with ya."

Ryan smiled and was happy that City was honest. He really liked City and wondered if he had found a new friend or just someone he would meet in the club. Maybe he would never see her again. He wasn't sure. But he truly enjoyed his time with her. City winked at the blonde guy and he walked over. He whispered something in her ear and she turned towards Ryan.

"Well, seems like I got a ride home." She smiled.

"Just be careful." Ryan said, he didn't want City to end up on Alexx's table.

"Always am. I'm just going to get a ride home. Nothing bad." City smiled, "See ya around!"

"Bye City." Ryan said and watched City leave with the blonde guy.

Ryan turned towards the bartended and said he was going to pay and leave.

"City already paid for everything… sort of." The bartender said.

"Sort of?" Ryan asked.

"Well, she owns this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she party here every night and she lives just three blocks away from here." The bartender smiled, "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nah, I'll walk." Ryan said and steadied himself on the counter as he walked towards the door.

He laughed as he approached the door and after the third try, he managed to get it open and leave. Once outside in the fresh air, he felt a lot better and started walking in the direction he thought was home. He wasn't sure and he was seeing double. A strong hand grabbed him as he tripped on his own feet.

"Whoa! Take it easy there pal." A male voice said.

Ryan looked in to the eyes of brunette man, well, he tried to focus on the eyes, but everything was too blurry. The man helped him up on his feet again and asked him where he lived. Ryan told him his address.

"Well, then you're walking in the wrong direction, pal."

"Ryan." Ryan said," My name is Ryan."

"Well Ryan. Let me help you home."

The man gently held onto Ryan as they walked towards Ryan's home. Ryan started singing songs as he slowly came closer and closer to his apartment.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked as they reached his front door.

"Kevin."

"Surname?"

"O'Connor." Kevin smiled, "Why?"

"Because I have to know who to thank for the help." Ryan chuckled and then felt nauseous.

Kevin asked for the keys to the door and Ryan gave them to him. Kevin quickly opened the door and helped Ryan inside, to the bathroom. Ryan threw up in the toilet and Kevin waited outside for him to finish.

"Why are ya helping me?" Ryan asked as he felt a glass being placed in his hand.

"Well, I was on my way home and saw you stumbling towards a park. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Kevin smiled, "Drink, it's just water."

Ryan drank the water quickly and threw up again. Kevin helped him in the bed and tucked him in. Ryan grabbed his hand as he was about to leave.

"You do this to every drunk stranger you meet?" He asked.

"No, just you." Kevin smiled, "I just like to make sure that people get home safe."

"What do you do for a living?" Ryan asked.

"I'm a nurse at a home for handicapped." Kevin smiled, "Just four blocks away from the club you exited. I walk past the club on my way home and I saw you."

"But then… you're far away from home now." Ryan said.

"I know, but it doesn't matter." Kevin said, "It's not so late."

Ryan sat up in bed and groaned as his head hurt. Kevin gave him another glass of water.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"About nine in the evening on a Saturday."

Ryan looked shocked at Kevin. Nine? And he was already drunk? He had thought it was way past midnight. Apparently he had been wrong. Kevin chuckled at Ryan's expression.

"Well, get some sleep." Kevin said.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problems." Kevin smiled and then left.

Ryan didn't have time to worry about if Kevin would steal something. He was too tired and fell asleep just as Kevin closed the front door.

After eight hours, Ryan woke up and groaned. He had a headache and felt exhausted. It was early Sunday morning and he had a hangover. Probably the worst hangover in years. He had had the wildest dream too, he had dreamt of a man following him home. Helping him. Ryan chuckled as he thought about the last thing he remembered. A complete stranger helping him.

"I hate having a hangover." He muttered as he walked to his kitchen and looked inside the fridge.

Nothing. It was completely empty. He was hungry.

"Have to buy something." Ryan sighed.

He stopped as he saw a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and knew he hadn't been dreaming.

_**Make sure to rest. Hangovers are terrible.**_

_**I like you. Maybe you can give me a call.**_

_**Kevin**_

_**555…..**_

Ryan smiled as he read the phone number over and over again. He knew he had felt a connection with Kevin. As he got dressed in new clothes and headed outside, he dialed Kevin's number and smiled as Kevin picked up.

"Kevin speaking."

"Hi, this is Ryan." Ryan smiled.

_**AN: **_**Please review!**


	9. The Wedding

Calleigh was now four months pregnant with her and Horatio's third child. They still didn't have any name suggestions and didn't know what gender the baby was. They wanted it to be a surprise. Calleigh was currently trying to put on a dress in a room in a church. She was Molly's maid of honor and she had to try and fit in a beautiful light pink and blue dress. Molly was in the bathroom, she was wearing a white dress. Frank and Molly were finally getting married. It was a small ceremony in a small church several miles away from Miami. The nearest house was almost 7 miles away from the church. It was a beautiful sunny day. The bathroom door opened and Molly chuckled at Calleigh's determination to fit in the dress. She didn't have a big belly yet, but she still didn't seem to fit.

"Molly, what's wrong with this dress?" Calleigh asked.

"You're putting it on the wrong way. Turn it around." Molly giggled.

Calleigh sighed and looked down at the dress. She groaned and turned the dress around, this time she managed to get it on in just one minute. Molly looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look stunning. I guess you and Frank won't be getting much sleep tonight." Calleigh smiled.

"Calleigh!" Molly warned playfully, "No sex talk, remember?"

"Come on! It's a girls favorite subject." Calleigh teased and then gave Molly a hug.

While Molly and Frank were getting dressed in their own rooms. Marie was taken care of by Sebastian. Marie was now 7 months old. Just like Declan.

**-I-**

Frank was pacing in his room. Horatio was watching him. Frank hadn't been able to sleep in two days because of the wedding. He was nervous. Horatio found it amusing to watch the big Texan nervous.

"So much can go wrong." Frank said, mostly talking to himself, "She could say no… I could pass out… puke on her... die because of my nervousness."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. He rembered being just as nervous as Frank, on his own wedding day. The door opened and Alexx entered the room. She guided Frank to a chair and glared at Horatio. Horatio was Frank's best man.

"What?" Horatio asked innocently.

"You should have calmed him down sooner." Alexx said and then looked at Frank, "Honey, everything will be fine. Nothing can go wrong."

"Yes it can. I'm not saying it _will_, but it _can_." Horatio said.

Frank and Alexx looked at him and Horatio shut his mouth. He wasn't exactly helping Frank relax. Horatio shrugged and apologized.

"No problems." Frank sighed, "Look… maybe, if I see her before the wedding, then I won't be so nervous."

"She doesn't want that." Alexx smiled, "But believe me, when she walks down the aisle you will be so stunned."

"What if I get too stunned? That I can't speak later." Frank asked.

Horatio burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Alexx growled and Frank just looked at Horatio as if he had lost his mind.

"Frank, you're a tough guy. You won't lose your ability to speak." Horatio smiled, "Don't think about everything bad that will happen. Think about all the good."

Frank thought about what his friend had said and smiled.

"That's good actually." He said, "I fell better now. Thanks."

"But_ if_ you_ do_ lose your ability to speak, I have a notepad with me that you can write in." Horatio teased and was then chased out of the room by Alexx.

Horatio liked to tease Frank and make him nervous, since he so rarely got the chance to do it. Once Horatio had left the room, Alexx fixed Frank's tie and then looked into his eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong." She smiled.

"Nothing will go wrong." Frank agreed, "Right."

Alexx chuckled and then left the room. Horatio came back inside and smiled at Frank.

"We're going to start now." Horatio smiled, "Ready?"

"I guess I am." Frank shrugged.

He walked to the altar with Horatio and stood there waiting for Molly. His girlfriend would now become his wife. He was stunned as she walked down the aisle towards him. He could feel some tears falling and Molly grinned widely at him. Frank rarely showed so much emotions among people, but now he did. Calleigh and Horatio shared a look filled with love as they stood behind their friends.

The priest was an old man named Oscar. He smiled at the couple and then began the ceremony. Frank and Molly tried listen, while also looking into each other's eyes. After a while, Oscar cleared his throat and Molly and Frank snapped out of their deep thoughts. Oscar was about to say something when a loud sob stunned everyone to silence. They all turned to Cooper, who was crying loudly.

"What?" He asked, sobbing, "It's just so beautiful!"

They all giggled at Cooper. Frank and Molly were touched at Cooper's feelings. He had never cried before, but he did it at _their_ wedding. It was sweet!

"Molly, do you pledge to love Frank, and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him? Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?"

"I do." Molly smiled.

"Frank, do you pledge to love Molly, and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful and kind to her? Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness as she gives to you and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?"

"I sure do." Frank grinned.

"You may now kiss the bride." Oscar said.

Molly was quicker and pulled Frank into her arms. Everyone chuckled and cheered as Molly kissed Frank hard. As they parted they looked at their friends and family.

**-I-**

Horatio cleared his throat and stood up by the table. As best man he was going to have a little speech. He grinned wickedly at Frank and Molly.

"Well, we all now how Frank can be a tough guy to handle." Horatio smiled, "He's stubborn and doesn't back down for anything. But under that tough surface there is a man who wants nothing else, than to love and be loved."

Frank blushed and shook his head. Horatio could read him like a book and knew exactly what Frank was like. Molly grinned and squeezed Frank's softly.

"Frank has always said that there is a woman out there whom he would go to hell and back for. Over and over again. After many years of searching." Horatio said and paused or a moment, "Frank has finally found that woman. Molly. You two complete each other and I don't think a love like yours can be broken. Molly, I know you're a tough girl and that you're Frank's new boss, sorry, wife."

Everybody laughed and Molly nodded in agreement. Frank blushed more.

"But I also know that you have a very soft side in you as well." Horatio smiled, "You're both determined and strong. But in each others embrace you can fall apart and let go. And I believe that it's very important in a relationship to be able to do that."

Everybody nodded in agreement. You had to be able to show both your strong and weak sides with your partner. You had to stand up for your partner sometimes and be strong for them in a moment of weakness. However, being weak sometimes, was not a bad thing.

"To wrap this up, I'd just like to say that, even a blind man can see the love you have for each other." Horatio smiled, "And I wish you many years to come filled with love and happiness. Congratulations!"

Molly and Frank stood up and hugged Horatio. Frank thanked him. He loved Horatio's little speech and knew that everything he had said was true. After Horatio had spoken, Frank and Molly danced together. Everybody watched and took pictures.

"When did Frank learn to dance?" Cooper asked.

"H showed him." Ryan shrugged.

"H can dance?" Cooper asked.

"Cooper." Ryan sighed, "H can do anything."

Cooper looked over at Horatio and frowned, "So they really danced _together_?"

"Cooper… is there a problem with that?" Ryan asked.

"No, I just wish I could have seen them practice. I wonder how many times Frank stepped on Horatio's toes during class."

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. Cooper froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He never stepped on my toes." Horatio said as he looked down at Cooper, "But I stepped on his toes nine times."

"You did?" Cooper asked.

"Well, I liked seeing him annoyed about it." Horatio shrugged and went back to Calleigh.

When Frank and Molly were done dancing their own dance, the other ones joined them on the dance floor. Ryan's boyfriend, Kevin, went up on the stage and sang Molly's favourite song, _Come fly with_ me by Michael Buble. Ryan was stunned. He had no idea that Kevin could sing. Molly shrieked of joy as she her her favourite song was being sung.

"I love you Molly." Frank whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Mr. Frank Tripp." Molly grinned and kissed him hard.

_**AN: Please review! **_


	10. Not Such A Good Start Of The Week

Everything had started out as a normal day. Well, normal for a CSI. Horatio and his team had closed a murder case in the morning. A man had finally admitted of killing his entire family. His two daughters, his newborn son, wife, older brother and his mother. Apparently he had been under too much pressure. He was the only one working in the family and they all lived under the same roof. His daughters had been three and five-years old. His son only two weeks old. He had loved his family beyond anything else, but the constant arguing about his work-hours with his wife and the arguing about how he should work more with his mother, had caused him to snap and shoot them all. The team didn't feel pity for the man. He had never been forced to kill his family. He could have left or divorced. Moved out. But not murder them.

Eric was now the only CSI on a crime scene. Apart from him there were only two officers there to guard the scene. It seemed as if people had waited until lunch to start killing again and the team had six cases and were one CSI short, since Natalia was still on maternity leave with 9 months old Declan. Eric couldn't wait to get home to his wife and son. Eric sighed as he knelt down on the floor and swabbed some blood. His crime scene was a terrible one. It reminded him about the case they had just solved. Three bodies were lying in the kitchen. Three friends and roommates. The forth friend was out of town and had taken a flight to Vermont. Alexx had just left the scene and was on her way to Ryan's crime scene.

"It's going to be a busy week." Eric said to himself.

It was only Monday and the team would be working overtime. Eric hoped that the cases would be solved by the end of the week, so that maybe he could go home earlier on Friday and take Natalia out for dinner. Ryan and Kevin had agreed to babysit Declan. As Eric moved on from the blood, to some scratch marks on the wall, he heard the sound of something heavy moving across the floor. He stood up and put his hand on his gun, just in case he would need it.

"Did you guys hear that?" He called out to the officers.

"No, sir." One of the officers said, "Probably just the wind."

Eric snorted. It wasn't a windy day, so the officer's theory was completely wrong. Shrugging, but still on his guard, Eric picked out a finger-nail from the wall. He walked up the stairs and saw more blood on the second floor. He swabbed it and then moved to the first bedroom, he saw a bloody footprint by the door and photographed it. The he heard someone gasp. He stood up and un-holstered his gun.

"MDPD. Come out with your hands in the air." He said firmly.

As Eric listened more closely, he could hear some heavy breathing coming from the closet. Eric carefully opened the door and found a young man inside it. Sitting on the floor. He was only wearing underwear and had blood all over his hands.

"Who are you?" Eric asked as he aimed his gun at the man.

"Julius Ford."

"You're the forth roommate and supposed to be in Vermont." Eric said, "Stand up with your hands above your head and step out of the closet."

Julius nodded and stood up. Eric was about to yell for the officers to come and arrest Julius, as Julius suddenly pushed Eric hard against the wall behind him. Eric tripped and fell down on the floor. He accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun and shot Julius in the shoulder. But it didn't stop Julius. He kicked Eric in the head and then proceeded to stab him with a knife.

The officers were running up the stairs and saw Eric fighting to get Julius off him as Julius stabbed him over and over again. Eric felt weak, he was loosing blood and his vision was blurry from the kick to his head. Suddenly Julius stopped stabbing him as one of the officers shot him in the head. Eric saw how Julius's body fell down on the floor and a face appeared in front of his face. Then everything went black.

**-I-**

Natalia was pacing in the ER waiting area. She was holding little Declan while she did it and Calleigh and Alexx watched her. The boys were trying to solve the case that Eric had started and had found out that there were actually _two_ murderers, and they had both been hiding on the crime scene. The team was also investigating how it was possible that the murderers hadn't been detected when the officers had searched the house for them.

"Why is it taking so long?" Natalia asked, "We've been here for two hours now!"

"Natalia honey. Since they're not here it means Eric is alive." Alexx said.

Natalia nodded and continued pacing. All she knew was that it had been a lot of blood on the crime scene and that the EMT's hadn't been hopeful. Calleigh softly guided Natalia to a chair and told her to sit there and calm down.

"I know it's hard not to worry, but try not to panic." Calleigh said.

She was six months pregnant now. She was due to give birth on the 24th June. By then the twins would be two-years-old already.

"I need some coffee, but I can't leave." Natalia sighed.

"Well, I need some coffee too, so I will go and get it." Calleigh said.

"Not so fast!_ I_ will get it. One of you is stressed and holding a baby and the other is six months pregnant. Both you of should take it easy." Alexx said firmly and walked away to the coffee machine.

Natalia looked at Calleigh and shook her head sadly. She was worried that she would cause Calleigh to worry too much about both her and Eric. And too much stress to a pregnant woman could cause a miscarriage.

"I'm sorry Cal. I don't want you to loose the baby." Natalia said.

"Nat, don't worry about it. It won't happen." Calleigh smiled, "When I found out I was pregnant with the boys, Horatio had been kidnapped remember? Believe me, I was so worried back then that I could had lost the boys too. I'm worried now too, but I control it pretty well."

"Yeah, you're good at it." Natalia said, "Here comes the doctor."

A gray-haired old man entered the waiting area and walked towards Natalia and Calleigh. As Alexx saw the doctor, she rushed back to her seat.

"I'm doctor Carmine Anderson, I'm in charge of Dt. Delko."

"Natalia Boa Vista, his fiancé." Natalia said, "How is he Doctor?"

"Well, he lost a lot of blood and has a concussion. He is in surgery right now and we have to remove his spleen. I believe that in time, he will make full recovery." Dr. Anderson smiled, "However, he will be very weak for a while."

Natalia let out a deep sigh in relief. She had feared the worst for a moment, but now she knew that Eric would survive. She kissed Declan on the cheek.

"Did you hear that? Daddy is going to be okay." She grinned.

"How long will the surgery take?" Alexx asked.

"About four hours." Dr. Anderson said.

The girls thanked him and watched as the Dr. left. Then they spent four hours together, just waiting to see Eric.

**-I-**

Declan was asleep as Natalia sat down in a chair next to Eric's bed. Eric was hooked up to several different machines and he was pale as a ghost. Natalia felt some tears fall from her eyes as she looked at the love of her life and remembered how close he had come to loosing his life. She put her hand in Eric's hand and felt him squeeze her hand softly.

"Hi baby." She whispered in his ear, "I know that you're tired, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much."

Natalia started to sob as she talked to Eric and she felt how he squeezed her hand harder. Eric stirred and opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Nat…"

"Shh, save your strength. You're going to need it." Natalia smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I was so scared Eric, but you pulled through. You're so strong."

Eric glanced down at Declan and smiled. Just seeing his woman and son made him stronger.

"I think Declan knew in his heart that you would make it. He was so calm." Natalia chuckled, "Though I was a nervous wreck for a while there. Until the doctor told me that you were going to be okay."

"I… love…" Eric tried to speak.

Natalia smiled, she knew what he wanted to say.

"We both love you too." She said and kissed his cheek again, "Now sleep my love. I'll see you again in the morning."

Eric smiled and closed his eyes. Quickly falling asleep. Natalia watched as Eric and Declan slept through the night. She wasn't tired and the entire night, she had a smile in her face. She knew that the coming weeks would be hard on her and Eric, but they would pull through and Eric would be back, chasing criminals again in no time.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	11. Love And Fear

Calleigh groaned as she managed to climb out of bed. She was now two weeks away from giving birth. The twins had turned two-years-old a few weeks earlier and Declan and Marie had become one-year-old. Calleigh looked forward to the challenge of handling two toddlers and a newborn. Horatio would be home with her during first two weeks, but then he had to get back to work. Calleigh would spend almost ten months on maternity leave. Even though she would miss her lab and everybody at work, she looked forward to spending some time with her kids. Well, the twins would be at a day-care center during the days.

Calleigh felt huge, even though she knew that last time she had been twice as big. She was happy to not have to push out two babies this time. However, she wouldn't have hated being pregnant with twins either. She and Horatio hadn't wanted to know what gender the baby was and they still didn't have any names. There were too many suggestions so they couldn't decide.

Calleigh looked down at her sleeping husband. He was sprawled out on the bed and the sheets were tangled around his waist and legs. It was still very early in the morning and Calleigh was the only one who was awake. She walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her sons. She knew they would be up in ten minutes. They always were. It didn't matter if it was a holiday or not or if their parents had worked for 48 hours without sleep. The boys always woke up at the same time. _Always._ The boys were always happy when they woke up too. They would crawl into their parents bed and snuggle with them until they woke up. If Calleigh and Horatio didn't wake up after a few seconds, then the boys would start tickling them instead. And of course, they usually tickled their father, since he was the only one of the two parents who was ticklish.

Just as Calleigh has suspected she could hear her two sons wake up after ten minutes and climb out of their beds. As they peeked outside, towards their parents bedroom. They heard Calleigh moving around in the kitchen. Donovan and Jr quickly forgot about their dad and ran towards their mother. They didn't jump up and hugged her, like they used too. They understood that mommy's big belly was sensitive and they needed to be careful.

"Good morning my little boys." Calleigh said and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hi mommy!" Donovan exclaimed and kissed Calleigh on the cheek.

Jr did the same and then they looked at the kitchen table and all the food. They licked their lips and looked at Calleigh with puppy dog eyes.

"You're giving me the same look as dad again, huh?" Calleigh asked and shook her head, "Well, let's eat breakfast."

Jr and Donovan shrieked of joy and Calleigh put them in their chairs. She ate with them and chuckled as they made a complete mess of themselves and the table.

"Daddy?" Jr asked, "Daddy sleepy?"

"Yes, Daddy is sleeping." Calleigh smiled.

She had quickly learned that the twins said one word and meant something elsse. For example, sleepy didn't necessarily mean sleepy, it could mean _sleep_, _sleeping_,_ slept_ and even _snoopy_. Toy, meant both _toy_ and_ toilet_. However, the boys seemed to learn new words everyday.

"Io play!" Donovan sighed and looked at his brother. (Io was Donovan's way of saying Horatio)

Jr nodded, but didn't hurry to finish his meal. He took his time, unlike Donovan, who seemed to be like his dad when it came to eating. He could easily skip or eat less then he should just to play. Horatio sometimes did the same, because the cases were always more important then his own health. Calleigh had forced him to care more about his eating habits since they had started dating though.

"Don't rush Donovan." Calleigh said, "You have all day to play. It's only 8 in the morning."

Donovan sighed and slumped down in his chair. He sat there for another ten minutes, until Jr finished his breakfast. Calleigh helped them out of their chairs and as soon as their feet touched the floor, they ran towards their room and started rummaging through all their toys. The sound woke Horatio up and he soon joined his wife in the kitchen.

"Good Morning gorgeous, you didn't wake me up." Horatio smiled and kissed Calleigh's neck as he embraced her.

"You needed the sleep." Calleigh said, "And Good morning to you too."

Horatio bent down to her belly and gently touched it.

"And how is this little girl or boy today?" He asked.

"Doing just fine. Probably sleeping right now." Calleigh smiled.

The soon-to-be parents of three, walked to their son's room and watched as they tried to find the right toy for the day. They quickly decided that two big paper airplanes were the toy of the day. They had been given the airplanes on their birthday and they loved them. Donovan and Jr could spend hours, running around in the backyard sounding like airplanes with them in their hands.

The boys ran past their parents out to the backyard and ran around. Horatio and Calleigh sat on the back porch, chatting and keeping an eye on their boys. At two years of age, Donovan had already succeeded in breaking his left arm. It had happened just a month before the twin's second birthday and even though it wasn't severely broken, the little boy had spent a few weeks staying calm. Jr had succeeded in almost breaking his nose when he had decided to run straight into a door. Both boys had shed a few tears and been scared, but their injuries were soon forgotten. Horatio and Calleigh had probably been more scared than the boys.

"Look daddy!" Jr shrieked and pretended to attack Donovan's plane.

"I'm looking." Horatio smiled.

Donovan laughed and hid his plane under his shirt as Jr ran towards him.

"No!" Jr said and looked at his brother angry.

Donovan shrugged and soon they were chasing after each other again, happy as ever. After a while, Calleigh went inside to take a shower, while Horatio played on the beach with his boys. They built a sand castle and then went inside. It was time for lunch. Horatio chuckled as he saw his wife asleep on the couch in the living room. She needed it.

"Okay, boys. While I make lunch, you two will have to play inside." Horatio said

Jr and Donovan nodded and ran towards their room.

"Boys!" Horatio said.

The boys stopped and walked back to their father.

"Don't make too much noise. Mommy is sleeping." Horatio smiled.

The boys nodded again. However, they soon forgot to be quiet, because five minutes later their loud laughter could be heard as they were playing with cars and airplanes on the same time. Calleigh didn't seem to wake up though. Horatio made pancakes and then managed to get both boys in their chairs and forget about their toys.

"The toys can wait while we eat." He smiled.

During lunch, Jr figured out how fun it could be to throw food at his father. He picked up some pancakes pieces and manage to hit Horatio in the face. Horatio sighed and shook his head. Once Jr figured out the joy of throwing food, there would be no end to it. Donovan soon joined in and Horatio had his hands full, firmly telling them to stop and preventing them from throwing their plates down on the floor.

"Look daddy, look!" Jr shrieked and pushed down his plastic glass on the floor.

Horatio sighed in relief that it was plastic and barely nothing was in it.

"Jr, stop it." Horatio said, "We don't throw things around here."

Jr giggled and ate the last of his pancakes. Donovan followed shortly after. As the boys played in their room again, Horatio cleaned up in the kitchen. He was surprised that Calleigh still hadn't woken up. As he went out to throw the garbage away, He didn't notice how Jr slipped out the door. Usually the door was always closed, because Jr had always been interested in opening it. But, when doing such a quick thing as walking a few feet to throw the garbage, Calleigh and Horatio didn't look the door. The only closed it. As Horatio came back inside, Donovan looked up into his eyes.

"Hi there. What's wrong Donovan?" Horatio asked.

Donovan pointed at the door and looked with sad eyes at his father. Horatio immediately knew something was wrong. He walked through the house, looking for Jr. Calleigh woke up as Horatio walked through the living room to the back porch.

"What's wrong handsome?" She asked.

"Jr is gone." Horatio said, "I went out to throw away some garbage and when I come inside, Donovan pointed at the door."

Calleigh sat up and immediately felt tears fall from her eyes. Donovan was sitting in the hallway, crying.

"You said he pointed at the door?" Calleigh asked, "That means…"

"Oh shit!" Horatio sighed and ran towards the front door, he opened it and scanned the area in front of the house quickly. For a two year old, Jr was pretty quick. He started to walk down the street, calling for Jr.

"Jr, it's daddy!" He said, "Jr please come out from wherever you're hiding."

Calleigh was walking after Horatio, with Donovan close behind. She was crying. Horatio spotted Jr on the road, just outside the neighbour hood. He ran towards him and saw a car approaching. Jr stood up and waved at his father.

"Hi daddy!" He exclaimed.

"Jr! Get off the road!" Horatio yelled as he ran towards his son.

Jr looked at the approaching car, but didn't move. Horatio yelled at him to move to the ditch, but he didn't move.

"Jr!" Calleigh screamed as she saw her boy on the road.

Horatio was almost his by another car, moving the other direction, as he stepped out on the road. He had no choice but to back away and watch as the cars drove past him.

"Jr!" Horatio exclaimed.

When the car had passed by, Horatio couldn't spot his son. He didn't see any evidence of a collision either. He walked to the ditch and looked down. Jr was lying in the grass, crying and reached his hands up to his dad. Horatio picked him and hugged him tightly.

"Horatio Caine Junior, don't you ever scare me and your mother like that again." Horatio said firmly and then kissed Jr on the cheek.

Calleigh was still crying as she joined her husband on the road and also hugged Jr. Donovan looked at them with guilty eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Horatio smiled at him, "You actually did something good and told dad that Jr was gone."

Donovan smiled and Horatio picked him up from the ground. He and Calleigh walked back with their boys to their house, and there they tried their best to tell Jr that running away from home was very bad and scared them. Jr had learned his lesson as he had looked at the car. He probably didn't understand all of it, but he had been scared and would probably not run away again.

Later that night, when the twins were sleeping, Horatio told Calleigh to lay down in bed. She shrugged and laid down. Horatio entered the room a few minutes later with some bottles of colour and a brush.

"Time to paint the belly." He smirked and sat down in the bed.

"What are you planning on painting Mr. Artist?" Calleigh asked.

"A sun, the sky, and a happy face." Horatio said, "I've got yellow, blue, red, orange and green."

"Well, the sun is yellow."

"Not this sun. It's green." Horatio chuckled and started painting a green sun on Calleigh's belly.

Calleigh chuckled at the feeling of the brush touching her belly. She and Horatio smiled as they felt their baby kick.

"He or she seems to be enjoying this." Calleigh smiled, "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Calleigh already knew the answer though.

"It doesn't matter." Horatio grinned.

Calleigh felt the same way. Boy. Girl. None of it mattered. As long as she was able to raise the child with Horatio it didn't matter what gender it was. Horatio decided that the sky wasn't supposed to be blue, instead it was red.

"Hmm… the eyes on the face should be yellow." Horatio smiled.

"And the mouth?" Calleigh asked.

"Green."

"And the face?"

"Orange." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh chuckled as the baby kicked just as Horatio was about to paint the eyes. Horatio put his hand on Calleigh's belly and felt his son or daughter kick his hand. He always loved doing that. Calleigh watched as Horatio was completely fascinated by the kicks. It was such a sweet moment that she almost cried.

"I'm hungry." Calleigh smiled once Horatio was done painting.

Horatio snapped a few photos of the belly and then Calleigh examined herself in the mirror.

"I love it." She said, "It looks beautiful."

"Thank you honey." Horatio said and kissed her, "You said something about hungry?"

"Yeah, I need food."

"Is this a craving of yours?" Horatio asked, "Should I see if we're out of strawberry jam and peanuts."

Yes, strawberry jam and peanuts was Calleigh's craving. She ate them on the same time and when she did, it was more important then spending time with Horatio. Horatio enjoyed watching her eat while waiting for a kiss from her.

"I will get you your food, my love." Horatio smiled and left Calleigh in the bedroom.

Calleigh wanted to shriek of joy at her luck of finding such a great husband and having two amazing sons.

"Only two weeks left." She smiled as she rubbed her belly.

_**AN: Please review! If you want you can leave name suggestions for the baby.**_


	12. 18 Hours

Calleigh knew what was happening the moment she woke up. She knew exactly what to expect this time. She hoped for a fast delivery, the twins had been born in about six hours. She had been home first for three hours, until the contractions got to close and then spent three hours at the hospital. Still, those six hours had felt like six years. Calleigh got dressed and hissed in pain. Her baby was right on time too, today was Calleigh's due date. As soon as the door opened and Horatio came home, she screamed for him to call Eric and Natalia.

"It's happening?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yes, our baby is coming." Calleigh panted.

The twins looked shocked at their mother and Calleigh managed to pull herself together. She smiled at them and they gave her a hug. Horatio called Eric and Natalia for babysitting duty.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Horatio said.

"Boys, mommy is going to the hospital and she will bring home a little sister or brother." Calleigh smiled and then hissed in pain.

"Donovan, Jr. Play in your room until Uncle Eric and Aunt Natalia gets here." Horatio said.

The boys shrugged and soon their joyful cries could be heard from their room. Calleigh steadied herself on her husband as she got a contraction.

"I woke up from my nap and immediately felt the pain." Calleigh said, "I guess I'm lucky you got home from work just in time."

"I am too. Eric is here, time for us to go." Horatio said.

Eric and Natalia grinned as Horatio and Calleigh got inside the hummer and drove away. Eric and Natalia gladly watched the twins. Declan was with them of course.

When Calleigh and Horatio arrived at the hospital, Dr. Laura Mass was waiting for them, she had been the same doctor that had delivered the twins.

"Hi Calleigh, nice to see you again." Laura smiled, "Time for another one huh?"

"Yeah, but this time I won't blame it all on Horatio." Calleigh chuckled.

Last time, she had yelled at Horatio and broken two of his fingers. Horatio really hoped she wouldn't do it again. The yelling he could stand, but it was really painful when Calleigh broke his fingers. However, it was probably nothing compared to her pain.

As soon as Calleigh was in a hospital bed, Laura checked her out. Calleigh knew from the look in her eyes that she would have to wait a while longer before giving birth.

"Not fully dilated, huh?" Cal asked.

"No even close, I'm afraid." Laura said, "This is going to take a while."

Horatio sat on a chair next to Calleigh's bed and kissed her gently. Calleigh sighed. It the end, the pain and the waiting would be all worth it, but she still hoped that this delivery would be quick. She gently squeezed Horatio's hand.

**-I-**

Eric and Natalia had decided to take the twins back to their place when Horatio had called them and told them the delivery would take a while. Calleigh had now been at the hospital for five hours and still no baby. It was ten pm on the 24th June. It seemed as if the baby would most likely be born on the 25th. And it would be a long delivery.

The twins weren't tired at all as they stepped inside Eric and Natalia's house. They also kept Declan awake, he wanted nothing else than to play with the boys that were like cousins to him.

"Play!" Declan exclaimed happily and ran after Donovan and Jr.

Eric and Natalia were tired after working all day long, but they tried to stay cheerful as it seemed impossible to put the boys in bed. Even after Horatio had called and said goodnight to everyone, the boys were determined to stay awake. However, Eric and Natalia had to admit that they also wanted to stay awake just in case Horatio called and delivered some good news.

"I'm so tired." Eric yawned as he sat on the couch and watched as Declan built a castle of plastic bricks with Donovan and Jr.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll see if I can but these guys in bed." Natalia suggested.

"You need to sleep too."

"Well, if my plan doesn't work, I will wake you up in three hours and we'll switch." Natalia smiled.

"What plan?" Eric asked.

"Food and reading." Natalia grinned, "Always worked when I was a kid and you know that it works on Declan."

"Well, I wonder if it works on Don and Jr." Eric said and then agreed to get some sleep.

Once Eric was gone, Natalia made some simple food and put three plates on the table. She didn't even have to call for the boys when the food was done. They came running on their own and happily ate all of the food.

"Good huh?" Natalia asked.

"Daddy call?" Jr asked.

"Not yet. Mommy is not ready to come home with your new sibling yet." Natalia smiled.

Once the boys were done, she managed to put them in their pajamas calmly and then in bed. She read the story of Robin Hood to them and Donovan was the first one to fall asleep. Declan followed shortly after and then finally Jr.

Natalia grinned and went to bed herself. Eric was in deep sleep by the time she laid down beside him.

**-I-**

It was five in the morning. Calleigh had been in labor for twelve hours. She was currently walking around in an attempt to quicken the delivery. Horatio steadied her the best he could and was allowed too. Calleigh hadn't been able to sleep because of her strong contractions, even if they didn't come close to each other. It was physically and emotionally hard for both parents and they were both starting to get annoyed at each other. Just as Calleigh felt the need to yell and hit someone, Frank and Molly arrived and calmed both their friends down.

"Mind if I steal H for a moment?" Frank asked.

"No, go ahead. I think we both need to calm down away from each other." Calleigh sighed.

Horatio gave her a soft kiss and gently caressed her cheek, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, now go." Calleigh smiled lightly.

Horatio walked outside with Frank to get some fresh air. Molly stayed inside with Calleigh. It was hard for Horatio to see his wife hurting so much. He wished he could take the pain instead of her. But it was impossible. Frank could see how tired Horatio was and he knew he needed some sleep. He also knew that it was impossible to rest while you were waiting for your baby to be born. When Molly had been close to her due date, Frank hadn't been able to sleep for three days.

After a few minutes on a break, Horatio and Frank walked back inside. He and Molly had only stopped for a short visit before work and they now had to leave. Calleigh hugged Horatio as he came back to her side and they walked the rest of the hallway before they returned to their room. Calleigh laid down in bed and sighed heavily.

"I'm so exhausted. It's like all my strength has left me." Calleigh yawned.

"I know honey." Horatio said, "But you are strong and will get through this."

Calleigh smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment until she got another contraction. Laura entered the room and examined her again.

"Not yet." She said sadly, "But it's getting better."

"Thank God for that." Calleigh sighed.

For almost three hours nothing had happened, until now.

**-I-**

Eric looked half dead as he arrived at work. Natalia had the day off so she could get some sleep during the day. Eric, however, couldn't. Declan had woken up early in the morning and demanded breakfast, as he whined for food he woke up the twins. But they hadn't been hungry and wanted to play instead. By five in the morning, the house had been loud as a kinder garden. Eric had dropped all the boys of at their day-care and then gone to work.

"Wow, is it really so demanding taking care of three boys?" Ryan asked.

"You have no idea." Eric yawned.

"I can take them today if you want to." Ryan smiled.

"You don't have to."

"It's not a problem. It was a few weeks ago since I saw them." Ryan smiled, "I don't think Calleigh will be home today."

"Horatio might still go home." Eric said.

"Well, if he doesn't. I can take the twins." Ryan smiled, "How long has it been now anyway?"

"15 hours." Eric yawned, "Anyway, let's work on our cases."'

"Didn't Calleigh say that she would never have sex with Horatio again when the twins were born?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah…" Eric said, "Ryan, she never meant literally."

"I'm just saying!" Ryan chuckled.

"Let's start working."

**-I-**

"This is the last baby we're having!" Calleigh growled as her contractions were coming closer to each other.

"You really mean that Cal?"

"No, but we are sure as hell not having another baby for a few years now. At least five years!" Calleigh hissed in pain.

Laura entered the room with several nurses and she did a quick exam. She smiled and nodded at Cal and Horatio. It was time!

"Okay, Cal, when I tell you to push… do it." Laura said.

Calleigh screamed as she got another contraction and Laura told her to push. Calleigh pushed as hard as she could, but nothing seemed to happen.

"I can't do it." Calleigh sighed.

She was so exhausted and her body seemed to give up. Horatio kissed her hand.

"You can do this baby." He smiled, "You can do anything you want."

Calleigh wiped some tears away as they started falling. She squeezed Horatio's hand hard and pushed as she got yet another contraction.

"That's it Cal. Push!" Laura said, "Come on, one more."

Horatio tried not to scream in pain as it felt like Calleigh broke his fingers _again_. As her grip loosened he was glad to see that his fingers weren't broken… yet.

"One more push Calleigh." Laura smiled.

Calleigh panted and nodded. She waited for another contraction and then pushed so hard she thought she was going to explode. For a moment she wasn't sure if anything had changed, but then she heard the cries of her baby and she smiled widely.

"You did honey." Horatio smiled and kissed her deeply.

"You have a little girl!" Laura smiled and put the baby on Calleigh's chest.

"Oh my god Horatio, we have a daughter." Calleigh sobbed and gently touched her daughter's head.

Horatio looked down at the small baby and felt tears fall from his eyes. He and Calleigh just couldn't take their eyes off their baby. The nurse then picked her up to weigh her and make sure she was alright. Calleigh fell asleep as she was cleaned up.

Thirty minutes later, Horatio was sitting next to Calleigh's bed and watched her as she slept. They were both exhausted after 18 hours of hard work to finally have their daughter. 18 hours of pain and tears. Yelling and cursing. Now she was here with them. Their baby girl. Calleigh stirred just as the nurse entered the room with the little girl.

"Here she is." The nurse smiled, "7 pounds and 19.5 inches. Quite a small baby."

Calleigh started crying again as she gently took her daughter from the nurse. The nurse smiled at the couple and then left them alone. Horatio caressed his daughter's head softly.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"Leann." Calleigh smiled.

"Leann Callie Caine." Horatio grinned widely.

"Perfect!"

Calleigh fell asleep with her daughter on her chest as Horatio called their friends and family. His sons were happy to hear that they had a baby sister and wanted to see her as soon as possible. Horatio promised that they would later the same day. Horatio then fell asleep in the chair next to the bed with a big smile. _He had three children. And an amazing wife._

_**AN: Please review! And thanks Kakashifangirlnumber1000 for the name Leann Callie Caine!**_


	13. The Flue

It was Saturday and Calleigh's birthday. Normally she would be attending her own birthday party. But this birthday she was lying in bed with the flue. She had a fever, sore throat and a cold. She felt miserable. Horatio was doing his best, tending to his sick wife, while keeping an eye on his three kids. Leann was now 3 weeks old. Her big brothers adored her and loved to help their father in his daddy-duties. However, they also demanded that they got to spend some time with their father alone too.

"Hungry sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he peeked inside the bedroom.

"I don't like this Horatio." Calleigh sighed, "And no, I'm not hungry."

Horatio's heart broke as he saw his pale wife in bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her. Calleigh smiled and enjoyed being in the warmth of her husband's arms. But they were soon interrupted as Leann woke up from her nap and cried.

"Seems like our daughter needs me." Horatio chuckled and kissed Calleigh on the forehead before leaving.

Calleigh soon fell asleep. Horatio picked his daughter up her crib, which was at the moment in the living room, so that mother and daughter could rest without waking each other. And Leann probably wouldn't get sick if she wasn't in the same room as Calleigh.

"Hi there pumpkin, are ya hungry?" Horatio smiled at his daughter.

He went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of food for her, that Calleigh had prepared in cases of emergency. The boys immediately ran to the kitchen when they heard Horatio in there.

"Food daddy?" Jr asked.

"Well, are you hungry?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Donovan smiled.

"I need both hands to feed and hold your sister, so if you wait for a while longer, I will make you whatever you want." Horatio grinned, "What do you boys want to eat?"

"Pasta!" Donovan exclaimed.

"Pancakes." Jr said.

"Pasta and pancakes it is." Horatio said, "Play for a while longer okay boys?"

Jr and Donovan nodded and ran to their room to play. Just as Horatio finished feeding Leann, the doorbell rang. Horatio frowned, nobody was supposed to visit today. He had called and cancelled Calleigh's birthday party because of the flue. It would have to wait for another week. As Horatio opened the door, he put on a fake smile.

"Jill, what a surprise." Horatio said to his mother-in-law.

"Well, I came here to see my sick daughter and my grandchildren." Jill said and walked past Horatio.

Jill had met Leann several times, but showed no interest what so ever to the little girl. She ignored her granddaughter and Horatio wanted to know why. Calleigh didn't have a clue was to why her mother disliked Leann so much.

"She is sleeping right now." Horatio said as he followed Jill to the living room.

Leann made some noise and looked at Jill, who avoided eye contact. The boys came running and jumped up in their grandmother's arms.

"Gama!" They yelled.

"Yes, grandma is here." Jill smiled and hugged the boys, "How are you boys doing today?"

"Fine, food daddy?" Donovan asked and turned to Horatio.

"You haven't given them food?" Jill asked.

"I was about to." Horatio sighed and went to the kitchen.

He knew that his every move would be watched carefully by the mother-in-law from hell. She didn't like Horatio, she tried to, but it wasn't possible. And Horatio didn't like her. Horatio made pasta and pancakes for his boys and sat with them as they ate. Leann wasn't tired and enjoyed watching the world from her father's arms.

"When did Calleigh get sick?" Jill asked as she sat down next to Donovan.

"This morning." Horatio said.

"Mommy sick." Donovan sighed, "Mommy bifday!"

"Yes, it's mommy's birthday." Jill grinned, "You boys are getting big. Is it nice to have a sister?"

"She is sweet." Jr smiled.

Jill just nodded. She couldn't deny that Leann was a very sweet baby, but she didn't think that getting a third child was a good idea. Calleigh and Horatio had enough with the boys. However, Jill didn't seem to understand that her daughter and son-in-law could handle two toddlers and a newborn.

"Hi mom." Calleigh said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Jill smiled and stood up. She hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations my dear." Jill grinned.

"Thank you." Calleigh said and sat down next to her husband.

"They boys just keep getting bigger and bigger." Jill said.

Calleigh and Horatio nodded in agreement. Jill the glanced at Leann.

"Shouldn't she be in her bed?" She asked.

"She doesn't seem to have any objections to stay with me." Horatio said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. She recognized the icy tone in both her husband and mother's voice. If Jill had her way, she would be living with Calleigh and taking care of everything, raising the kids as if they were her own. If Horatio had it his way, Jill would never be inside the house again. But Calleigh wanted her children to grow up with their grandmother.

"Well, what if she's tired?" Jill asked.

Calleigh almost lost it! Jill out of all people should now that when a baby is tired they yawn and whine a little. She had raised a child herself!

"Then she will let me know." Horatio said calmly.

Jill snorted and shook her head. The boys looked between their parents and grandmother. Of course they could sense that their parents didn't always like Jill. They just couldn't understand why. After a while Jill couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the boys had left the kitchen she decided to speak her mind.

"Why did you have to get a third child? Having two is difficult enough." Jill sighed.

"Jill, we handle our children perfectly. We don't think it's difficult and we wanted a third child." Horatio said.

"Did he talk you in to this?" Jill asked.

Calleigh sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Jill always blamed Horatio. She never thought Calleigh had a will of her own.

"Mom, I wanted a third child as well." Calleigh said, although Leann hadn't been planned, she still wanted a third child.

"But why so soon?" Jill asked.

"Mom!" Calleigh snapped, "We wanted this okay?"

"Why a girl? Girls are much weaker then boys. She could be raped as she gets older and if something is to happen to the world, she would probably never make it. Look at her, she is so small!"

Horatio stood up and handed Leann over to Calleigh. He looked at Jill with angry eyes.

"You're judging her from her size?" Horatio asked, "Strength isn't all about physical strength, is also mental strength."

"She will…"

"She will be as strong as she can be. How can you predict what she will be like in the future? She is three weeks old." Horatio growled, "If you're not out of this house in five minutes, I will kick you out."

"You can't say that!"

"Really? I just did." Horatio said and left the kitchen.

Jill looked shocked at her daughter, who just nodded. If Jill couldn't behave then she wasn't welcome. This wasn't the first time that Jill had pissed Horatio and Calleigh off and it hurt them both deeply that Jill couldn't grow up.

"Fine, I'll leave." Jill said and left quickly.

Calleigh sighed in relief as she heard her mother's car drive away from the neighborhood. She found Horatio in the living room, watching cartoon with the boys. They were snuggled up against him. She sat down in the couch.

"I'm sorry." Horatio said.

"Don't be. You did the right thing." Calleigh said, "Looks like this little lady is tired now."

Leann yawned. Calleigh put her down in her crib and caressed her cheek gently. Then she snuggled with her sons and husband the rest of the afternoon.

_**AN: This won't be the last time that Jill causes trouble. Please review!**_


	14. Rick VS Ryan and Eric part 2

Rick was bored. So bored that words could not describe it. It was Friday afternoon and he had no cases to work with. No paperwork. Nothing. As he sat by his desk, playing with a pencil in his hand, he suddenly realized that he could have fun while pulling pranks on others. And he had two favorite victims. Eric and Ryan. Rick smirked evilly as he drove to the lab. Luckily for Rick, no one on the team was in the lab at the moment and he had the perfect time to pull a prank on poor Eric. Rick knew which lab Eric was mostly in, the fingerprint lab, and when he entered he was met by a problem. He didn't which of the three chairs in the lab, that Eric would use. He shrugged and took out a little bottle of very strong glue from his pocket. He put the glue on all three chairs and hoped that Eric would use one of the chairs before the glue dried. Just as Rick left, he bumped into Ryan and Eric in the reception area.

"Hey Rick, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

He knew the look in Rick's eyes and it meant that someone was about to find themselves to have become a victim of Rick's pranks.

"I was looking for you guys actually." Rick smirked, "You have a case?"

"We just finished one." Eric said, "Why?"

"I have nothing to do." Rick shrugged, "Oh well, see you guys later."

Rick left and the boys shrugged. Ryan went to the locker room, while Eric decided to go to his lab. He had a little paperwork to deal with and he enjoyed the quiet atmosphere in his lab. He sat down in the chair and started working to get done as quick as he could.

Five minutes later he discovered that he was stuck to the chair when he tried to stand up.

"What the hell?"

He tried to lift himself of the chair and growled when it didn't work. He couldn't take his trousers off either, not in the lab! And he really didn't want to run around with a hole in his trousers either. The door opened and Ryan entered.

"What are you doing Eric?" He asked.

"Rick put glue on my chair when he was here!" Eric growled, "Help me out."

Ryan nodded and grabbed Eric's arms. He pulled until Eric yelled in pain.

"It's not working. Um, we could try to like, push two chairs away from each other, while holding hands." Eric said and nodded at one of the other chairs.

Ryan agreed and sat down in a chair. He grabbed Eric's hands and put the feet up on Eric's arm rests. Eric did the same on Ryan's chair.

"One, two three!" Ryan said and they pushed away from each other.

However, it didn't work and Eric and Ryan simply lost their grip on each other's hands. Ryan sighed.

"I could go get Frank, he's stronger than me." Ryan said and tried to stand up, "Oh no."

"He glued all the chairs!" Eric growled, "What are we going to do now?"

"Take our trousers off?" Ryan asked.

"In front of the whole lab? I don't think so Wolfe-man." Eric sighed, "Rick is going to pay for this."

Ryan used all the strength he had to push himself off the chair. Unfortunately he was also stuck.

"Maybe if we use some water on the glue, it will loosen up." Eric said and started to drag himself to the door.

He opened it and dragged himself with his feet towards the men's room. Ryan followed, but he decided to push himself forward by pushing away from the walls. It took nearly ten minutes to even get close to the bathroom door. That's when Ryan made the mistake to try and push past Eric. He pushed away from the wall hard and slammed in to Eric. Eric was knocked forward and crashed in to the bench and fell down to the floor.

"Wolfe!" Eric growled and tried to get up from the floor.

Ryan pushed himself towards him and grabbed a hold of Eric's chair. Then he used his feet to drag himself and Eric to the bathroom. Once inside, he helped Eric get up from the floor by lifting the chair, while Eric dragged himself up by holding on the to faucet.

"Okay, um, let's try to wash the glue off." Ryan smiled and used the water from the faucet.

He and Eric scooped some water in their hands and simply poured it on the chair. As they did this, Horatio entered and frowned.

"I don't think I want to know what happened." He said and shook his head.

"Rick put glue on the chairs in my lab." Eric sighed.

Horatio tried not to laugh and just grinned at the boys. They sighed as they saw how hard it was for their boss to contain his laughter.

"And, you're now trying to get the glue off?" He asked

"Exactly." Ryan said, "And then we're going to teach Rick a lesson."

Horatio chuckled.

"Can't you like help us?" Ryan asked.

"We already tried to pull each other off the chair." Eric sighed.

"Not before the glue got wet, I think it might work this time." Ryan said.

Horatio shrugged and wheeled Ryan to one of the bathroom stalls. Ryan got the point quickly and put his feet up against the stall door frame. Horatio grabbed his hands and pulled as hard as he could. It worked!

Ryan got loose and nearly knocked Horatio down on the floor.

"Hey! Now it's my turn!" Eric said.

Horatio wheeled him to another stall and Eric did what Ryan had done. This time Ryan helped.

"Okay, one, two… three!" Horatio said and he and Ryan pulled.

Eric got loose and tripped on the his own shoes, knocking Ryan and Horatio down on the floor, while he landed on top of them. At that moment, Frank entered the bathroom and burst out laughing.

"Do you boys need some alone time?" He teased.

They all stood up and just glared at Frank as they left. Horatio went to his office, while Eric and Ryan simply planned their revenge on Rick.

**-I-**

Eric and Ryan took a little road trip to the PD and sneaked up to the second floor, where all the homicide detectives worked. They saw Rick sleeping at his desk and smirked evilly. They walked to the men's room. Ryan stood by the door, making sure that no one entered while Eric took all the toilet paper from the stalls, one after the other and put glue on one side of the paper. It was time for Rick to have something stuck on him, just like Ryan and Eric.

Eric then placed all the paper out on the floor, with the glue-side facing the roof. Anyone who stepped on it, would walked around with paper stuck under their shoes. Hopefully it would take a while for Rick to notice it. It looked as if someone had gone crazy and thrown paper around the whole bathroom.

When Eric was done, he and Ryan left.

It took fifteen minutes for Rick to wake up and realize that he needed to use the bathroom. He sighed heavily as he opened the door to the men's room and saw all the paper on the floor.

"Was this really necessary?" He asked himself and cursed at whoever had decided to play with the toilet paper, "Poor cleaning crew."

He did his business, while walking over the paper. Not noticing how it got stuck under his shoes. He washed his hands and then left. Everyone who passed him simply contained their laughter and watched as the former IAB Srgt. Walked around, spreading paper all over the homicide area.

Not until one hour had passed, someone actually told Rick what he had under his shoes.

"Damn Delko and Wolfe!" He growled.

**-I-**

It was only one hour left on the shift and if Rick wanted to have his revenge, he needed to do it quickly. Rick had come up with an idea while thinking about the toilet paper under his shoes. He grabbed all the toilet paper from the bathroom floor and drove to the lab. There he quickly found Eric and Ryan's cars. Luckily for Rick, they were parked next to each other. Rick smirked as he started to roll the paper over the cars. He started at the hood and stopped at the back wheels. The paper covered both cars and also stretched between them. Rick then waited for Eric and Ryan to leave for the day as he hid behind Horatio's car.

At the end of the shift, Eric and Ryan were the first to leave. They chuckled as they walked towards their cars and then froze when they saw what had happened.

"My, my, my… my car!" Ryan whined and gently touched the car.

"Thank god no one else is here to see this." Eric sighed and shook his head.

However, two minutes later Calleigh and Natalia exited the elevator and burst out laughing at the sight of the cars.

"Rick is a genius!" Natalia laughed.

"This was so low." Ryan sighed.

"Suck it up Ryan." Eric said, "We'll get back at him."

Ryan looked so sad when he started to pull the paper away from his car. Eric noticed Rick hiding behind Horatio's car and walked towards him. Rick stuck his tongue out and ran away.

"Catch me if you think you can!" He yelled as he ran across the parking lot.

Eric was about run after him when he noticed keys on the ground next to Horatio's car. He picked them up and smirked. Rick had dropped his car keys. It was time to pull a car-prank on Rick.

"Ryan, here is what we're going to do…" Eric whispered his idea to Ryan and Ryan went from sad to happy.

**-I-**

Rick had been running for a while before he realized that he wasn't being followed. He shrugged and walked back to the lab. He saw that both Eric and Ryan's cars were gone and nobody was in sight. He smiled and walked to his car, but when he approached the spot he had parked in, his car was gone.

"I was sure I had parked it here." He mumbled.

His jumped in fear as his phone rang. It was Horatio.

"Yes?" he answered, "What can I do for you?"

"_I need your help with something Rick. A case._" Horatio said, "_Could you come up to my office._"

Rick sighed and then noticed his car in one of the corners of the parking lot.

"Is it an emergency?" He asked.

"_Yes._" Horatio sighed and hung up.

Rick knew better than to argue with Horatio. He took the elevator up to the lab and walked to Horatio's office. What he didn't know was that Horatio was in fact at home. Eric had asked him to call Rick and ask for his help with a case. Eric would send him a text message every time he was supposed to call. Eric and Ryan had parked their cars down the street and then used Rick's car keys to move his car. As soon as Rick took the elevator to the lab, they parked his car at a different parking space.

When Rick saw that the office was empty he frowned and took the elevator down to the parking lot again. When he approached the spot where his car had last been seen, he noticed that it wasn't there. Then his cell phone rang again.

"Horatio, you're not in your office." Rick growled.

"_I was there. But I had to use the bathroom, I'm in the AV lab with Cooper._" Horatio said.

Rick sighed and hung up. As he waited for the elevator, he spotted his car again and smiled. Once in the lab, he didn't find anyone in the AV lab, except for Cooper.

"Where is Horatio?" Rick asked.

"At home I think." Cooper shrugged.

Rick growled and went down to the parking lot again. Again, his car was not where he had last seen it.

"This is not funny!" Rick growled, "I just want to go home you guys."

Ryan threw the cars at Rick's head from behind another car. Rick growled and picked the keys up. He still didn't know where his car was though. As he went around the parking lot, searching for his car. Eric and Ryan went home.

After thirty minutes, Rick finally spotted his car.

"Finally." He sighed and sat down in it and went home.

In the lab, Cooper was working late. He wanted to get as much as possible done for the weekend. After a while he needed a break and took a stroll around the lab. Everyone from the day shift, except himself, had left. That's when Cooper decided to sneak around in all the different labs. He pretended that he was Valera, while playing in her DNA lab. When he reached the fingerprint lab, he decided to sit down in one of the chairs and pretend to look at fingerprints.

"Boring." He sighed and tried to stand up.

He was stuck! Nobody had thought about getting the glue off the third chair and what Rick had missed when he put the glue there, was to read on the bottle, that on fabric, the glue never really went dry until somebody sat down in it.

"Hello?" Cooper called when he realized he needed help to get off the chair, "Anybody?"

Unfortunately for Cooper, he would have to wait for two hours before the night shift arrived.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	15. Brother Or Sister

It wasn't often that Calleigh had to take her children with her to work. In fact last time had been over two years ago. But today, the day care center at to which Donovan, Jr and Leann went to, had some sort of special meeting with all the other day care centers and therefore the kids couldn't be there as long as they used to. So after lunch, Calleigh went to pick up her three kids. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. Leann was already 17 months old and the twins already 3 and a half. As soon as she arrived at the day care, her kids came running towards her. The boys faster than their sister, but every so often they looked behind them to make sure she was following them.

"Mommy. Mommy!" Jr exclaimed and jumped up in to Calleigh's arms.

Calleigh hugged him and then opened her arms as Donovan did just like his brother. As Leann approached her mother, she stopped and grinned. Then she also threw herself in to Calleigh's embrace. Calleigh and Horatio didn't know exactly when it had started or how Leann had thought of it, but for some reason she always stopped before hugging her parents. As if checking to see if they were ready.

"How are my little darlings?" Calleigh asked.

"Good mommy. Where we going?" Donovan asked.

"To mommy and daddy's job." Calleigh smiled.

The children cheered and happily climbed inside the hummer. The ride to the lab didn't take long and once they arrived, Horatio was waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Donovan and Jr exclaimed and tried to get out of their seats.

Calleigh hurried to get them out of the car and chuckled as they ran off to hug their father. Leann had fallen asleep in the car and didn't notice the commotion around her. When the family exited the elevator at the lab, they saw many more parents with their children around. Eric and Natalia were two of them, with two year-old Declan.

"Uncle Eric!" The boys exclaimed, "Aunt Natty!"

Natalia and Eric hugged the boys and then the boys attention quickly turned from them to Declan. The shy 2-year-old, smiled at his friends.

Calleigh and Horatio greeted their friends and looked down as the three bored boys sighed and looked around for toys.

"Now boys, you're going with mommy and I'll take Leann." Horatio smiled.

The boys shrugged and followed Calleigh. Declan hesitantly grabbed Calleigh's hand and looked back at his parents. Natalia had a doctors appointment and couldn't take her son with her. Eric and Horatio would take turns looking after and occupying the kids. As Natalia left, Frank exited the elevator and Eric and Horatio chuckled at the sight.

They had never imagined big, strong and tough Frank Tripp walk around with a baby sling. Marie, who was also 2-years-old, certainly didn't need a sling, but Frank had discovered how easy it was to carry her around with it, while she was sleeping. It made it possible for him to still use his hands for work.

"Damn, day care centers." Frank muttered as he approached Eric and Horatio.

"Nice Frank, very nice." Horatio smirked.

"Give me a break. I had to interview a witness with this angel in the sling. The witness looked at me as if I was crazy." Frank sighed, "Molly is at a conference ya know. So I got the house for myself and all that is means."

"Well, I don't think Marie causes to many problems Frank. She's an angel." Eric smiled, "Anyway, I got work to do. See ya."

"So what are you doing here Frank?" Horatio asked and looked down at Leann as she stirred in his arms.

"I have to use the bathroom and I can't take Marie with me." Frank sighed, "Could you hold her for just one minute?"

"Sure." Horatio said and took Marie from Frank.

Frank hurried off towards the men's room and Horatio stood in the lab, with two sleeping kids. His arms were getting tired and he sighed in relief as Ryan came back from lunch.

"Ryan, come here." Horatio said.

Before Ryan could ask what Horatio wanted, he was handed Marie. Ryan looked down at Marie and suddenly got a little nervous.

"H, what is she starts crying?" He asked.

"You know what to do." Horatio smiled and left to work in his office.

"I can do this." Ryan said to himself and he simply waited for Frank to come back, wherever he was.

After only a few seconds Marie started to whimper as she woke up. She recognized Ryan, but it didn't calm her down. She wanted her mommy or daddy.

"Hush little girl." Ryan said and tried his best to calm Marie down.

However it didn't work and Marie broke down in tears and screamed for her daddy. Some officers looked at Ryan and he blushed. He tried to think of something to sing for her, but apparently Marie thought he was a bad singer because she kept on crying. Finally Frank showed up.

"Are you murdering my daughter Ryan?" He joked and took Marie from Ryan, "Hey there darling, calm down."

Marie calmed down immediately and snuggled against her father.

"You're good with kids, Frank." Ryan smiled.

"I got four kids, so I better be good." Frank chuckled, "See ya around."

**-I-**

Calleigh never thought three boys could be so interested in her paperwork. But Jr, Donovan and Declan stared at her as she wrote a few reports. Calleigh thought that she could catch up on some paperwork while the boys played. The last thing she would do was to start test-firing guns.

"You want to play don't ya?" Calleigh asked.

The boys nodded and sighed. They rested their heads in their hands and continued looking at Calleigh.

"Well, boys. I don't know what to say. I have two more hours left on the shift." She sighed, "Should we look for someone funny in the lab?"

The boys nodded and smiled. They followed Calleigh around and when they spotted Cooper, the boys cheered and ran towards his lab. They quietly opened the door.

"Coopa!" They yelled, making Cooper jump in fear.

The boys were so young, yet they already knew how to scare Cooper.

"Oh, hi boys." Cooper chuckled, "You scared me… again."

The boys giggled and then left to find Calleigh. Every person they recognized they tried to scare. Even Horatio as he was looking for Calleigh. They bumped in to each other and then were surrounded by three boys. Horatio put Leann down and she followed her brothers and Declan as they ran around Calleigh and Horatio's legs.

"Calleigh, we have to occupy them somehow." Horatio chuckled, "Feel like leaving early today?"

"Oh yes." Calleigh smiled.

When she announced to the kids that they would be leaving right away, their cheers filled the lab. Horatio and Calleigh offered to take Declan home with them, while Eric finished writing two reports.

As soon as Calleigh opened the front door to the house, the kids ran inside and found all the toys in the boy's room.

"I'll start making dinner." Horatio said, "I'm sure we can eat with Eric and Natalia when they get here."

"Sounds great, handsome." Calleigh smiled.

One hour later, the adults sat by the dinner table as the children watched cartoon on the TV. They were beginning to get tired and it was time to leave soon.

"Um, before we leave." Natalia grinned, "I have to tell you something."

Calleigh and Horatio glanced at each other, already pretty sure what it was about. Natalia squeezed Eric's hand and then smiled at her friends.

"I'm pregnant." She grinned widely, "14 weeks. The baby is due on the 24th May."

"Congratulations!" Calleigh and Horatio exclaimed and hugged both Natalia and Eric.

"Seems like almost all the children are born in May." Horatio chuckled, "Declan, Marie, The twins and soon your baby."

"And then Leann in June, and let's not forget Frank's two sons in June too."

"Alexx's daughter in July and her son in September." Calleigh said, "We all have to start giving birth during the other months."

"I agree." Eric chuckled.

He then picked up his son, who was already asleep and thanked Calleigh and Horatio for the wonderful dinner. When Eric and Natalia had left, Horatio and Calleigh put their children to bed.

"So, by the time their baby is born, our children will be 4 already, well the twins anyway." Horatio smiled, "Should we make another baby?"

"Dream on handsome." Calleigh chuckled.

After giving birth to Leann which had taken 18 hours, Calleigh wanted to wait a long time before going through it again. Even if it was all worth the pain in the end, it wasn't something she enjoyed doing. And she and Horatio were happy with their family of five.

In Eric and Natalia's home, Declan was asleep, still unaware of his mommy being pregnant with a sister or brother. Natalia and Eric would tell them soon though.

"So, any names?" Eric asked.

"Dominic, if it's a boy." Natalia smiled.

"Chelsea, if it's a girl." Eric said, "I love you."

"Love you too." Natalia said and kissed Eric goodnight.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	16. 2nd Time!

It was the 26th May. Two days after Natalia's due date. The team had celebrated Declan and Marie's 3rd birthday and The twins 4th birthday already. And at any moment Eric and Natalia's second child could decide to finally come out and see the world. Natalia was strangely calm and relaxed. She knew it would hurt to give birth, but it didn't bother her. Eric however, was a nervous wreck. However, this time he would be able to handle the situation a little better then when Declan had been born. When Declan had been born, Eric had been unsure about being a father and scared that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Now, he worried about Natalia's pain and nothing else.

Little Declan was watching his father pacing in the living room. Natalia was taking a shower and Eric had a gut feeling that today was the day when Natalia would give birth.

"Daddy funny." Declan laughed.

He was sitting on the couch and found his father both funny and fascinating. Eric had called Ryan and asked him and Kevin to baby sit Declan in case they were needed. Ryan and Kevin were already on their way after Eric had explained to them about his gut feeling.

"Daddy is nervous my little man." Eric smiled and ran his hands over his face.

He had been awake all night because Natalia had felt the baby kick very much as they were going to bed. Natalia had been able to get a few hours of sleep, but not Eric. It was only nine in the morning and Eric was both tired and excited. Declan climbed off the couch and decided to start following his father. He walked next to Eric and glanced up at him from time to time. Eric noticed this after a while and grinned. He picked Declan up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You think daddy is funny huh?" He asked and Declan nodded happily.

"Well, I guess that's good." Eric smiled and put Declan down again.

The door bell rang and Declan ran to the door and tried to reach for the door handle. Eric chuckled and joined his son by the door. He opened the door and saw Ryan and his boyfriend Kevin outside.

"Hey Ryan, Hey Kevin." Eric said, "Come on in. It's raining."

"Not so much." Kevin said.

"Wyan! Kevi!" Declan exclaimed happily and jumped in to Ryan's embrace.

Kevin smiled and ruffled Declan's black hair, that he had inherited from his father. Just like the smile. His personality was like his mother's though. Kevin who had been in the family for more than three years now, was called Uncle Kevin by the kids, just like Ryan. However, only the twins knew how to say Uncle at the moment.

"Play!" Declan giggled and dragged Ryan and Kevin to his room.

The bathroom door opened and Natalia exited. She looked surprised at Ryan and Kevin and Kevin explained everything to her. She smiled at Eric, who shrugged.

"I can seriously feel that it's going to happen today." Eric grinned, "I just know it."

Natalia kissed Eric softly and chuckled. She sat down in the living room, while Eric made her some food. He kept an eye on her all the time and didn't think Natalia noticed.

"I'm still fine Eric. Just like the last time you checked." She chuckled.

After an hour of playing, Declan calmed down and joined the adults in the living room. He sat in Kevin's arms and just rested. Eric was still nervous.

"Dude, calm down." Ryan grinned, "I think Natalia might hurt you if you don't just chill."

"She won't hurt me." Eric smiled.

Natalia was just about to say something when her water broke. She looked down at the couch and noticed that it was all wet. Eric jumped up from the couch.

"I told it would happen today!" He exclaimed.

"I don't feel any pain though." Natalia said.

Eric relaxed some and smiled. Natalia stood up and Ryan helped Eric to clean the couch. As Natalia stood there watching them, she suddenly felt some pain creeping up on her. She gasped and everybody froze.

"Oh, shit. It's time now!" Natalia exclaimed.

Ryan immediately took the bag of clothes from the hallway and ran out to the hummer and put it in the back seat. Eric helped Natalia out to the car. Kevin and Ryan then waved goodbye to them as they drove to the hospital. Declan was asleep in Kevin's arms.

Eric didn't know where to look as he drove to the hospital. He wanted to check on Natalia all the time and hold her hand. One the same time he had to look where he was driving.

"Keep your eyes on the, oh god, road and your hands on the wheel!" Natalia panted and glared at Eric.

Eric nodded and it was a miracle that they made it to the hospital in five minutes. Once there, two nurses helped Natalia down in a wheelchair and wheeled her to a room. Then a familiar person entered the room. Emily. The doctor who had helped Natalia and Molly through their delivery last time as well.

"Oh Emily, hi." Natalia smiled, "Here we are again."

"Nice to see you two again. How is your little boy doing?" Emily asked.

"Fine. He is not too excited about getting a baby brother or sister though." Eric sighed.

He was afraid that Declan wouldn't accept his sibling.

"Don't worry. He will in time." Emily smiled, "Alright, let's see how dilated you are. Oh my, you won't have to wait too long to give birth."

Natalia sighed in relief. It had taken four hours to deliver Declan and although that was nothing compared to Calleigh's two deliveries. She was still happy to hear that this birth would be faster than the first one.

**-I-**

Back in the house, Ryan and Kevin were trying to feed Declan. However, the 3-year-old loved to grab some food and then throw it down on the floor. He giggled as he did it and Ryan and Kevin tried their best to make him eat. However, they weren't very good at it.

"Please eat something Declan." Ryan begged, "Should we call Alexx for some advice?"

Kevin nodded and called Alexx. Once he got some advice, he and Ryan tried it. Before Declan had the chance to grab more food, they simply took the plate away from him. Declan looked at them as if they were absolutely crazy, although his parents usually did the same thing.

"Food!" Declan said, "Wyan, me food!"

"Only if you behave." Ryan said.

Declan nodded and smiled as the food was returned to him. He ate a little and then pushed the whole plate of the table. Thank god it was made of plastic. Declan giggled and clapped his hands.

Kevin and Ryan shook their heads. Then Declan suddenly realized that he didn't have any food left to play with. He wasn't hungry, but throwing food around the kitchen was always fun.

"Food?" He asked Kevin.

"You threw it on the floor." Kevin said, "You want to take a bath?"

Declan shrieked of joy and tried to climb out of his chair. Ryan grabbed him and took him to the bathroom as Kevin quickly cleaned up the table and the floor in the kitchen. Declan could barely keep still as Ryan tried to undress him and Kevin fixed the water in the bathtub.

"Bath! Bath! Bath!" Declan grinned widely.

Once he was in the tub he giggled and splashed around. Kevin and Ryan decided to tease him a little a splashed a little water towards him. Declan smiled and splashed more water. He kicked with his feet and the water ended up on the walls and on Ryan and Kevin.

"How do Eric and Natalia handle this little guy?" Kevin laughed as Declan decided that the water belonged on the floor and no in the tub.

"I have no idea." Ryan grinned.

**-I-**

Natalia and Eric had only been at the hospital for one hour and fifteen minutes, when Natalia started to feel very strong contractions. It was now time for her to start pushing.

"Okay, Natalia. Push when you get your next contraction." Emily smiled.

Natalia panted and took a deep breath. Eric was holding her and gently caressed her hair as Natalia felt another contraction coming. She screamed and pushed and felt tears fall from her eyes. Eric was also crying. Just like he had when Declan had been born.

"Shit!" Natalia cursed and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Almost there." Emily said.

Natalia panted and tried to wipe her tears away, but new once just kept coming. Eric kissed her softly and she gave him a thankful look. Natalia growled as she got another contraction and squeezed Eric's hand hard.

"I can see the head now!" Emily smiled, "Almost done Natalia."

Natalia sighed and laid back down again. She was tired. Exhausted. Eric squeezed her hand softly. Natalia prepared herself for what she hoped was her last contraction.

"Here it comes." She said and pushed hard.

"Great work! Come on!" Emily smiled.

Natalia pushed hard and then stopped. Time seemed to stand still, but then the most beautiful sound in the world reached her ears.

"And you have a little girl!" Emily announced and gently put the baby girl on Natalia's chest.

"Hi Chelsea Alexx Delko." Eric smiled and looked down at his daughter.

Both he and Natalia were crying of joy. They had a daughter!

**-I-**

"7.7 pounds and 20 inches." Eric smiled proudly as he put little Chelsea in Calleigh's arms.

The whole family was gathered for a short moment to meet the new member in the family. Chelsea was asleep and only stirred when Calleigh said hi to her.

"Oh, she's adorable. Look, Leann." Calleigh smiled and showed her own daughter the new baby.

Leann grinned widely. She would be 2 years old in about a month and now she was in her father's arms as she looked down at the baby.

"Baby." She said.

"Yes, it's baby." Calleigh smiled

Alexx then got to hold Chelsea. She was happy to hear that Chelsea would have the middle Alexx. However, Horatio and Calleigh would become the godparents to Chelsea, just like they were for Declan. Declan was sitting in his father's lap and looked at his baby sister in Alexx's arms. Alexx bent down to introduce Chelsea to the twins.

"Chessy." Donovan smiled, "Chessy is sweet."

Everyone chuckled. Donovan and Jr smiled and gently caressed Chelsea's head. Calleigh proudly looked down at her two sons. Who were growing so fast according to her and Horatio. Already 4 years old.

Marie, was asleep in Frank's arms and missed out on meeting Chelsea, but she would know her for the rest of her life. As Chelsea was handed to Natalia, Declan took a closer look at his sister.

"Sista?" He asked Eric.

"Yes, this is your little sister." Eric smiled.

Declan shrugged. Alexx reassured Natalia and Eric that in due time, Declan would get used to sharing his parents and start accepting Chelsea.

Once the team had left. Natalia fell asleep with Chelsea in her arms. While Eric went home with Declan.

"Goodnight my little tough boy." Eric grinned as he put Declan in his bed and kissed him goodnight.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	17. Babysitting

Nobody said babysitting was easy. Nobody said it was hard either. At least not to Ryan and Kevin. Having two 4-year-olds and one 2-year-old, was _hard_.

Especially when the kids, at such a young age, already knew that they could be a little more mischievous when daddy and mommy weren't around. They day has started out great! Horatio and Calleigh deserved some alone time and Ryan and Kevin had offered to take the kids for an evening. The kids were even going to sleep over at Ryan and Kevin's apartment. Giving Horatio and Calleigh a chance to just relax and spend time with each other. Donovan, Jr and Leann were excited to spend an evening with Uncle Ryan and Kevin. As soon as Horatio left, the kids began to run around the house, screaming and laughing as they played hide and seek. However, the point of the game was not to hide and seek after each other, but to make as much noise as possible. After a few minutes, Ryan and Kevin joined in and made the game more serious. It also calmed the kids down some.

"Where is Donovan?" Kevin asked as he sneaked in to the bedroom.

He instantly noticed movement and giggling from under the bed. He pretended as if he hadn't noticed and walked around in the bedroom and then checked the closet.

"Where could he be?" Kevin asked and then looked under the bed, "There you are!"

Donovan giggled and crawled out. He ran away to hide again and Kevin shrugged. While Kevin continued looking for his lover and the twins. Leann was busy ripping the plants in the living room, away from their pots. She put each plant on the floor and then threw the dirt on the living room table.

"Fowa!" She exclaimed happily and clapped her hands, she then decided that making her clothes dirty was more fun. So she rolled around in the dirt and giggled when her clothes got dirty.

When Ryan entered the living room twenty minutes later, he almost had a heart attack. Not only had Leann spread dirty around the living room, as she dragged a plant behind her when she walked around. She had also messed up her clothes and hair, not to mention the floor. When she saw Ryan, she hid behind the couch and peeked at him.

"Remain calm, Ryan, remain calm." Ryan told himself and sighed at the mess.

He bent down in front of Leann and almost couldn't resist her puppy-dog-eyes. Apparently she had inherited her father's way of looking at people. Other than that, she looked so much like her mother.

"Leann, this was not good." Ryan said "Now you have to help me clean up and then take a bath."

Leann nodded and gave Ryan a hug, "Sowwy."

"I forgive you sweetie." Ryan smiled, "I can't stay mad at you when you give me that look."

Leann smiled. The same look worked on her daddy. While, Leann tried her best to help Ryan clean, which wasn't much of a help, Kevin entertained the boys with some reading in his old comic magazines. Cleaning the living room, took some time and after a while, Kevin gave Leann a bath, while Ryan continued cleaning.

An hour later, it was Ryan's turn to shower, while Kevin made food.

"Okay, what do you want?" Kevin asked.

"Paella!" Jr exclaimed happily.

"Mommy make good paella." Donovan smiled, "You make?"

"I think I can." Kevin chuckled, "Why don't you three kids watch some TV while I cook food."

The kids smiled and went to the now, very clean, living room. Kevin tried to remember how to make paella. He had only done it once several years earlier. Ryan soon helped him and once the food was done. The kids joined them at the kitchen table.

"Good huh?" Ryan asked.

The boys nodded, but Leann just stared at her food. She had eaten paella before. She smiled as Ryan tried to feed her and refused to open her mouth. Ryan shook his head and decided to wait for her to eat herself. When the boys finished, Leann realized that she would be the only child by the table. But, instead of eating her food, she simply pushed the plate of the table and tried to climb out of her chair. Ryan grabbed her and Kevin took care of the food.

"Not hungry?" Ryan asked.

Leann shook her head. Although it was a lie. She just didn't want to stay away from her brothers. Kevin picked out some yoghurt from the fridge and gave it to Ryan. Yoghurt was something that Leann couldn't resist. Ryan kept an eye on Leann as she ate.

**-I-**

"It's so quiet around here." Calleigh said.

She and Horatio had just enjoyed a very nice dinner at a restaurant by the beach and had just arrived at their house. They weren't used to being just the two of them and it seemed as if the house was dead from the lack of sound and child laughter.

"Yeah, I agree. Makes me wonder how on earth I survived in this house for so many years without you or the kids." Horatio smiled, "It's still nice to have a night alone though."

"Yeah, we need it." Calleigh smiled, "I wonder how Ryan and Kevin are handling the kids."

"Probably fine. However, I wouldn't be surprised if they tell us that the kids did all the mischief they could think of."

Calleigh chuckled and nodded in agreement. She and Horatio sat down in the living room as Horatio massaged Calleigh's feet.

"So, should we spend this night making a forth child?" Horatio asked playfully, although he knew that he and Calleigh were not planning on having a forth child. Not yet anyway.

Calleigh wanted to work for a few more years and both she and Horatio wanted their children to get a little bit older.

"Well, it's always fun to try to make a child." Calleigh winked, "You're so good at massage."

"Thank you." Horatio grinned.

Horatio had never imagined himself having three children with the woman he loved. Five years ago he had spent nights like these alone. He hadn't expected anything except being alone for the rest of his life. He had always wished he was one of those men that walked around with a child in his arms. Now he was. When he was walking with the kids out in public, people usually noticed the twins. They were identical twins, and also looked very much like Horatio. And Leann was such a sweet girl, with her green eyes and long blonde hair. Just like mother.

"I'm so happy to have you and our family." Horatio smiled and gave Calleigh a soft kiss.

"I'm also happy to have that." Calleigh grinned widely and hugged her husband.

She often got the question how she and Horatio managed to both be CSIs and have three young children. Calleigh usually said it was about priorities. The family came first and job second. Dispatch rarely called both of them to work if there was a case in the middle of the night or on the weekends. One of them always had to stay home, and sometimes both of them just didn't take a call. However, what Calleigh believed was the biggest reason as to why things just worked out, was that she didn't expect it to be difficult. She was a simple woman and life was simple if you made it simple. She was always relaxed and it made the kids relaxed and things just moved smoother.

"So what do you say Mr. Caine, should we take this to the bedroom?" Calleigh asked as she kissed Horatio's neck.

"Absolutely Mrs. Caine." Horatio smiled and carried Calleigh to their bedroom.

**-I-**

It was past bedtime and the kids were finally asleep. Or so Ryan and Kevin thought as they got ready to go to bed themselves. The truth was that only Leann was asleep. Donovan and Jr were still awake and they sneaked out the guest room down to the play room. As quietly as they could, they picked out a few toys and started playing.

"Ryan, can you hear that?" Kevin asked as he shook Ryan awake thirty minutes later.

The boys has forgotten how to stay quiet by now. Ryan jerked away at the sound of toys falling on the floor. He listened to see if Leann had woken up, but thankfully she hadn't. The little girl, had a very difficult time going to sleep if she wasn't in her own bed and it had taken Ryan an hour to get her to sleep. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up.

Ryan and Kevin walked down the hallway to the play room and when they opened the door, Donovan and Jr froze and looked innocently at them.

"Boys, it's very late and you're supposed to be asleep." Ryan sighed, "Come on."

Donovan and Jr followed Ryan to the guest room and laid down in their beds. They yawned and closed their eyes. But once again, they fooled Kevin and Ryan. As soon as they heard Ryan and Kevin return to their room, they boys sat up in bed and talked and giggled a little.

"They're still awake." Ryan yawned.

"Just let them be. They'll fall asleep shortly." Kevin said and kissed Ryan goodnight.

And ten minutes later, the whole apartment was quiet. Everyone were asleep.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Girls Day Out!

"I'm going, I'm going!" Calleigh chuckled as her husband lead her out of the house.

Horatio had told Calleigh to spend the day with Alexx, Natalia and Molly. While the girls went shopping and had lunch at a nice restaurant, he would take care of the twins and Leann all by himself. Calleigh needed some time alone with her friends and the kids needed to visit the zoo. So Horatio would spend several hours keeping an eye on three wild kids and looking at the animals that only slept anyway. But he knew he would love it!

Alexx, Natalia and Molly were waiting by the hummer as Horatio kissed Calleigh goodbye.

"Don't kiss too much or we'll never leave!" Alexx called out and the redhead and the blonde broke the kiss.

"I'm coming girls." Calleigh smiled and hugged her friends.

Horatio waved goodbye as the four women drove away in Calleigh's hummer for a day of girlish stuff. As soon as he closed the door he was "attacked" by his children who all wondered where mommy was going.

"Mommy is going out today. To be with aunt Alexx, Natalia and Molly." Horatio smiled, "We are going to the zoo."

The children cheered and immediately ran to their shoes. Leann tried her best to put on her shoes and sighed when her brothers were faster than her.

"Leann slow." Jr giggled.

"Leann is much younger than you. That's why." Horatio smiled and helped his daughter.

Once everyone were ready to leave he opened the door and took out the twin-stroller. Leann was most likely going to get tired first, while the boys might actually be able walking through the whole zoo. If everyone got too tired, he would simply have to carry one of them. He loaded the stroller inside the car and buckled everyone up.

"Look daddy!" Donovan exclaimed and pointed at a police car, "Police daddy!"

"Daddy too!" Jr grinned.

"Yes, a police just like daddy." Horatio grinned.

The boys stared after the car long after they had passed it. Leann had fallen asleep in the car seat. Once they arrived at the zoo, the boys were so exited that they could barely keep still as Horatio unbuckled them.

"Calm down." Horatio chuckled, "Hey no running away!"

The boys, who had started running towards the entrance, stopped and waited for their father and little sister. Leann was still asleep, so Horatio put her in the stroller and walked to the entrance to pay. The boys were jumping up and down of excitement and the first thing they wanted to see was the tigers. Horatio constantly had to tell the boys to stop running and stay where he could see them.

"Look daddy look!" Jr exclaimed and pointed at a big tiger that was sleeping.

"Yeah, it's big huh." Horatio smiled.

The next thing they boys wanted to see was the crocodiles.

"Wow!" The boys said as they saw the crocodiles.

Horatio chuckled. He saw alligators and crocodiles all the time. Unfortunately he always saw them at work and under very unpleasant circumstances. So he was happy to get to see them at a better circumstances.

**-I-**

"I can't believe I've bought this much clothes!" Calleigh laughed as she and the three other women sat down by a small café to have lunch.

"I think I broke my personal record." Natalia said, "But it's been way too long since I went shopping like this."

"I agree." Alexx smiled, "So Molly, want to tell us what has got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I am always happy." Molly smiled.

"Not like this. Something's up." Calleigh said, "Oh my god!"

Molly shrugged. Suddenly all the girls gasped and just stared at Molly.

"Are you?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Molly grinned.

"Pregnant?!" Natalia exclaimed and the whole café went quiet, "Sorry." Natalia said.

Molly chuckled. She and Frank had found out three days ago. She would start showing soon, so there was no reason to keep the pregnancy hidden.

"I'm four months along. Frank and I found out three days ago. It's completely unexpected." Molly smiled.

"Four months and you didn't know?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I had no idea." Molly said, "Marie is exited. And so is Lucas, Erin and Sebastian."

Lucas, Erin and Sebastian were Frank's kids that he had had with his ex-wife. Sebastian was already 20 years old. Marie, who was the daughter Frank had with Molly, was three years old.

"Good. That's a fantastic start!" Alexx smiled, "How is Frank taking it?"

Molly chucked and thought back at Frank's reaction.

"He was so surprised that I can't describe it. He said he thought he was too old to make me pregnant again."

The women laughed.

"But he's looking forward to having another baby." Marie smiled.

Frank was a wonderful father. He and Molly rarely heard any comments about their age differences and the age differences between the children either. Although, there was 17 years between Sebastian and Marie. It didn't matter.

"Do you have any name suggestions?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not yet." Molly smiled.

"Well, congratulations!" Alexx grinned and gave Molly a hug.

The other women also congratulated her and hugs were passed between them all. While eating, they noticed a gang of five young guys glancing at them from time to time. Calleigh and Natalia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was basically impossible for anyone to have missed that at least one of them was pregnant and that three of them were wearing wedding rings.

"Hi, what are four beautiful women like you doing here all by yourself?" One of the guys said, he was the only one who had the courage to start talking to them.

"Thinking about our husbands." Alexx smiled.

The guy paled and nodded.

"In case you haven't noticed three of us are married." Calleigh said.

"And the forth?" The guy smirked.

"Divorced with six kids." Natalia grinned and tried to contain her laughter when the guy just gaped at her.

The guy nodded and left quickly. The four women burst out laughing so hard that they got tears in their eyes.

"Did you see the look in his face?" Natalia laughed.

"It's a shame we didn't get a photo of it." Molly smirked.

**-I-**

Horatio had walked around the entire zoo. He had seen tigers, crocodiles, monkeys, a giant tortoise, lemurs, a bongo and much more. He was tired from walking in the hot sun. So were the children. After having lunch and walking for three more hours, Horatio was finally walking back to the hummer. The twins were asleep in the stroller, while Leann was awake, or rather barely awake, in her father's arms. As soon as he reached the hummer, Horatio grinned.

"It's been a fun day huh Leann?" Horatio asked, although his daughter had missed most of it.

Leann nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder. He eyes almost closing. Horatio started with putting his daughter in the car and then his sons. As he was putting Donovan in his seat, an old woman approached him.

"Such sweet children you have there." She smiled.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled widely.

"Oh, twins! You don't see that everyday." The woman said.

Horatio nodded in agreement. A voice called out for the woman and she waved towards two young children. Probably her grandchildren.

"It was nice to meet you Lt. Caine." She smiled and turned to leave.

"You too." Horatio said shocked.

His face was quite often on TV, and he didn't like it, but he was still surprised that the old woman had recognized him.

When the kids were buckled in, he drove back home. It was a quiet drive back and when he pulled up in to the driveway, he saw that Calleigh's hummer was still gone. Just like he wanted. He wanted her to spend a whole day with just Alexx, Natalia and Molly. She needed some quality time with her friends. They all needed it. As Horatio got out of the car, he saw a familiar person come around the house.

"Hey H, thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." Frank smiled.

Marie was walking next to him. Horatio bent down to say hi and Marie gave him a little kiss on the cheek, before hugging her father's leg.

"I'm fine. Have you two been here long?" Horatio asked and unbuckled Leann.

"About ten minutes. We used your backyard as a playground." Frank smiled, since Horatio's children were all asleep, Frank took Leann and Jr in his arms, so that Horatio could take Donovan and look the car. They entered the house and put the kids in their beds.

"So, how has your weekend been?" Horatio asked, "Can I get you anything? Or maybe Marie?"

"I'm good, but I think Marie would love some juice." Frank said, "My weekend has been amazing!"

Horatio grinned and looked at Frank.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"Molly is pregnant. Four months. We found out on Friday." Frank smiled, "Marie is very exited about it."

Marie nodded and grinned.

"Congratulations!" Horatio smiled, "How do you feel about it?"

"I didn't think I could still make her pregnant. But I'm very happy about it." Frank said.

"Frank, we men can always make women pregnant. It doesn't depend on our age. At least not very much." Horatio chuckled, "But I get what you mean."

"I was thinking if you feel up for it. Maybe you, me, Molly and Cal could have dinner today?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Horatio smiled, "Why don't you and I start cooking, because I'm sure the girls will be here soon."

Frank nodded and he and Horatio started cooking. It didn't take long for the twins and Leann to wake up, and when they did, the house was filled with the children's joyful shrieks and laughter. When the girls arrived one hour later, there was food ready to be eaten by them. Natalia and Alexx had been dropped off at their homes, while Molly followed Calleigh to her place, since she knew Frank would be there.

"Oh jesus! How much do you women buy?" Frank asked, when he saw all the bags of clothes.

"We buy a lot of things." Molly smirked, "Think about all the sexy things I've bought for you and me."

Frank chucked along with Horatio.

"How about you Calleigh? Any sexy things?" Horatio winked.

"Plenty." Calleigh winked back.

The women were soon "attacked" by their kids who all wanted to tell them about their day. And of course they wanted to see what their mothers had bought for themselves. Horatio and Frank just watched and smiled. They loved moments like these.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	19. Happy Birthday Eric!

It was the 17th March. And it was Eric's birthday. He was currently holding his 10 months old daughter Chelsea. Natalia was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone that would come. She had insisted that Eric didn't do anything on his birthday, but it was hard for him to not help. Declan was in his room playing with his cars. Eric smiled as he watched his son create a huge car crash. Declan would be 4 years old in two months and Chelsea one year old. Time was going by fast.

"Baby, I can help you. I don't want you to work yourself too hard." Eric said.

Natalia turned away from the stove and looked at her boyfriend.

"Eric, I've told you five times already. Everything is fine. I can handle this." Natalia said and turned back to the stove.

Eric shrugged. It was useless. Natalia refused help. The guests would arrive in less than one hour. The house would be filled with kids and adults. Eric looked at the gift he had receive from Natalia. It was two tickets to a car race in northern Florida. Eric and Natalia would see the race in three weeks. When the door bell rang, Declan ran out of his room and opened the door. He grinned up at Frank.

"Hey there kiddo, how are you today?" Frank asked as he bent down to Declan's eye level.

"Good." Declan smiled.

Frank ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. He shook Eric's hand and congratulated him.

"Thanks." Eric smiled.

Frank stepped inside the hallway and after him Marie followed. She said hello and then went with Declan to his room. Playing with toys was more fun then hanging out with the adults.

"No Molly?" Eric asked.

Frank nodded towards his car and the very pregnant Molly walking towards the front door. She was determined that she didn't need any help getting in and out of a car. Molly was pregnant with Frank and hers second child. She had already gone five days past her due date.

"I can handle myself Frank. Hi Eric, congratulations!" Molly smiled and gave Eric a hug.

"Molly, you know that the men always worry about their pregnant women." Natalia chuckled as she joined the others in the hallway, "Come on in."

Frank and Molly joined Eric in the living room. Molly slumped down on the couch, while Frank gasped as he saw the two tickets given to Eric from Natalia.

"This is not happening!" Frank said, "I tried to get tickets for three months and they are all soled out."

"Natalia got them five months ago." Eric smirked.

"How is your little angel doing?" Molly asked and nodded at Chelsea, who was sleeping in her father's arms.

"Great. Everything is going great. She is not as calm as Declan was as a baby though." Eric said.

"Declan saved up all his energy to use now. He is an energy package ready to explode at any time." Frank said.

"I know. He is very hyperactive sometimes." Eric said.

"Frank, have you given Eric the gift?" Molly asked.

"Oh, right." Frank smiled and handed Eric a wrapped package.

Eric chuckled and opened it the best he could with a baby in his arms. He was shocked to see that he was given a golden watch.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Eric smiled.

"We figured you needed one since you've lost the last three you had." Molly said.

"Hey, it was Ryan's fault!" Eric defended himself, "He spilled coffee on the first one. He accidentally stepped on the second and the third one he threw in the glades."

"Accidentally." Frank said, "Keep the watch away from Ryan is all I can say."

"Oh, I will." Eric laughed.

After forty minutes Natalia finished the food and it was right on time as more guests started arriving. All the kids played with Declan in his room and the adults sat in the living room talking, after they had all eaten dinner of course. Every now and then one of the children would throw a toy outside the room, usually towards the kitchen and pretend that the car had jumped there. Then the child would go get the car and three minutes later, another one of them would do exactly the same. Why they did, the adults weren't sure of.

"So Eric, how does it feel to be 33?" Ryan asked.

Eric glared playfully at Ryan and Ryan smirked.

"Well at least I'm a grown man. Have you even passed your 20th birthday yet Ryan?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I have one more year left before I turn 30." Ryan said, "Then I get old."

"Hey!" Horatio said, "You don't turn old at 30."

"If your name is Ryan Wolfe you do." Eric smirked.

"Funny." Ryan said.

"If Eric is old at 33, that means that Horatio and Frank are… ready for retirement!" Natalia laughed.

"Hey, don't leave Alexx out of it." Frank said, "She's also old!"

Alexx gasped and glared at Frank. The others winced and laughed at Alexx's glare and Frank's scared look.

"I was only joking. You're still young Alexx." Frank smiled.

"Don't take it back Frank! Stick to the truth." Eric said.

Alexx looked at Eric and raised her eyebrow.

"I mean uh, don't lie Frank. Alexx is still young." Eric grinned.

"What are you all so scared off?" Calleigh asked, "Alexx would never hurt you."

"Yes she would. You have no idea what she is capable off." Ryan said, "But that is why we all love ya Alexx."

"Oh, aren't you sweet." Alexx laughed.

"I want to make a bet here and now." Cooper smiled, "I bet 300 dollars that Frank is the first one that will retire."

"I'm in." Ryan said.

"Nah, Horatio is first." Eric said.

Horatio, Frank and Alexx shook their heads as the younger ones started discussing their retirement. Apparently it seemed as if most of them thought Frank would be the first one.

"I got to feed Chelsea, she's hungry." Natalia said as she stood up with her daughter in her arms and went to the kitchen.

The women joined her in the kitchen, while the men stayed in the living room. After a while, Leann wanted to rest in her father's arms and fell asleep after just two minutes.

"Eric, as the birthday boy you have to honour our new tradition." Ryan said.

"What new tradition?" Eric asked.

"The tradition where the birthday boy has to do something embarrassing." Cooper smirked.

"I've never heard of it." Eric said.

"It's a completely new tradition." Cooper said.

"How new?"

"We made it up four days ago." Frank grinned, "Now you can chose what you want to do."

"You can either perform a dance to the kids. A childish dance while you sing a long to a song." Horatio smiled.

"Or you can do something more adult and sing a more adult song while you bicycle around the neighbour hood." Ryan said, "Which is it?"

"What happens if I don't chose any of it?" Eric asked.

"You have to do dumpster diving for a month." Horatio smirked.

Eric thought for a minute. Ryan's birthday was coming up soon and then he could force Ryan to honour the tradition himself. And then the other men as well as their birthdays arrived.

"I chose the childish song and dance." Eric said, "And let me guess, you're going to video tape it?"

Horatio nodded and immediately went to get his video camera. Eric had to pick a child song and quickly come up with some sort of performance. He picked a song called _"I'm a little teapot"_. He sighed as all the children were gathered in the living room and Cooper started the music. Thank god the song was short. Eric started jumping up and down and waving his arms around. He jumped in a circle and then four jumps forward and four jumps backwards. His face was red as a tomato when the song ended and the children cheered.

"Again daddy!" Declan exclaimed.

"Again! Again!" Donovan agreed.

Eric took a deep breath and performed again. The adults were clapping their hands and trying not to laugh when the song ended again. Eric shook his head at himself, but still felt pretty proud about actually being the first to honour the new tradition.

"Ryan, when it's your birthday you better watch out." Eric warned playfully.

"Hey! Cooper helped me make this new tradition. And Frank and H never said we shouldn't do this. We all helped." Ryan chuckled.

"But it was your idea from the start." Eric said.

Ryan admitted it. Later that evening, it was time for everyone to go home. The children needed to sleep and the team had to work the next day. Declan fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Eric and Natalia undressed him and put on his pajamas.

"I thought you did a very good dance, Eric." Natalia smiled as they laid down in their bed.

"Thanks. It was actually quite fun." Eric said, "Good night."

"Good night." Natalia smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

**-I-**

In the Tripp household things were not so calm. Molly was having small contractions and knew that the baby would see the world within a few hours. However, it wasn't time to go to the hospital just yet. Marie was asleep and Frank's son Sebastian was ready to baby sit when Frank and Molly had to drive to the hospital.

"Well, if you give birth within four hours, Eric will have to share his birthday with my second baby sister or brother." Sebastian grinned.

"Well, I think this baby will be born on the 18th March." Molly sighed as she sat in the kitchen.

Frank was calm and stood by the stove. Everyone were too excited to do anything else than wait, yet no one was nervous. The door bell rang and Frank went to open it. He was surprised to see his daughter Erin outside. Frank had called his two oldest children to say that Molly was only a few hours away from giving birth. But he hadn't thought one of them would show up at the house.

"Hi dad! Hi Molly!" Erin smiled, "I came to baby sit Marie."

"I'm doing that." Sebastian smiled.

"You have school tomorrow, you can't sit up all night." Erin said, "I know you have a test tomorrow as well."

Frank looked at Sebastian, who shrugged innocently. He had forgot to tell his dad that what he really had to do was to study.

"I have the day off tomorrow so I can stay up all night." Erin smiled, "Sebastian, you should really study for your test."

"I know." Sebastian said, "But as soon as the baby is here. I want to know about it."

"Promise." Erin smiled.

It took three hours before Molly and Frank were finally on their way to the hospital. The time was 23:10 when they walked towards the nurse station and Molly was wheeled off to a room. When she got a contraction she growled and squeezed Frank's hand hard. But she wasn't as frustrated as she had been when Marie had been born. She had been screaming at Frank back then, but she was in more control now. The door to the room opened and Emily, the doctor who had helped Molly through her birth with Marie entered the room. Emily had also been there for Natalia and Eric on their children's births.

"Well hello there." Emily smiled, "I thought you said Frank's penis was retired when your daughter was born."

Molly shrugged, "Well, I must have changed my mind. But I might have to retire it again after this."

Emily chuckled and checked to see if Marie was dilated enough. She shook her head sadly. She knew it was hard to wait.

"Not yet, but almost." She said, "I'll be back to check on you soon."

When Emily left, Molly sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Frank was right next to her and gently caressed her cheek.

"Frank, we need names." Molly said.

"If it's a boy, I'm thinking Gavin." Frank smiled.

"Or Arthur. I've always liked that name."

"I like Douglas too." Frank said.

"Okay, either Gavin, Arthur or Douglas, maybe Jared too. And if it's a girl?"

"Felicity."

"Sophia or Drew."

"Olivia." Frank suggested, "Wow, we really have to decide."

"Or we could use all names." Molly said and then hissed in pain, "Oh god."

It wasn't until 23:56 that Molly was finally dilated enough to start pushing. Frank winced in pain as Molly squeezed his hand hard when she got a contraction.

"Oh god! Frank stop touching me!" Molly growled, "Argh!"

Frank shrugged. He knew Molly could say all kind of things while giving birth. When the contraction was over, Molly slumped down in bed and panted.

"Almost done Molly." Emily said.

Molly nodded and waited for her next contraction. She screamed in pain as she got it and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the head. Come on!" Emily said.

Molly screamed and pushed. Soon the room was filled with baby cries and Molly sighed in relief. She looked over at Frank and pulled him in for a kiss. Frank wiped some tears away and waited for Emily to show them their new baby.

"And you have another baby girl!" Emily smiled, "7,5 pounds and 20 inches. Born on the 18th March, 00:02."

"Just a little bigger than Marie was." Frank smiled and gently caressed his daughter's head.

The girl whimpered slightly.

"Now we just have to name her." Molly chuckled.

_**Please review and vote on my poll on my profile!**_


	20. I Should Have Known It Wouldn't Last!

Horatio hadn't been able to sleep very much during the night, which of course resulted in him being very tired the following day. It was Saturday and he was alone with the kids until Sunday evening. Calleigh was at a ballistic conference in Washington DC. As Horatio opened the door to his sons' bedroom he smiled as he saw four eyes look at him and two big smiles.

"Good morning daddy!" The boys smiled and climbed out of bed.

The twins were five years old and their little sister three. A year had gone by quite quickly. Eric and Natalia hate gotten married two months ago. With a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family present. Frank and Molly's daughter had, after four weeks of discussion, been named Olivia.

"Good morning boys." Horatio said and hugged both his sons.

They followed him to Leann's room and as Horatio opened the door, he wasn't at all surprised to see his daughter still asleep. He gently shook her and Leann yawned as she saw her father.

A few minutes later all the kids were seated at the kitchen table as they ate their food. Leann had recently started spitting out her food and Horatio tried his best to stop her from doing so while also keeping an eye on the boys.

"Lea not like the food daddy." Donovan said.

Leann was always called Lea or Hermana, Spanish for sister. The boys were learning a bit of Spanish since Calleigh spoke it fluently and Uncle Eric sometimes spoke Spanish with the boys as well.

"Well, Leann still has to eat her food." Horatio said, "Come on Leann. No, no!"

Leann spat out her food and giggled. She looked mischievously at Horatio and Horatio sighed. Leann started whining as she realized that daddy wasn't about to let her leave the table without eating. She tried to push her plate if the table, but Horatio always stopped her.

"Leann, you know what to do." Horatio said.

The boys went to brush their teeth as their sister tried her best to make daddy give up. Unfortunately Leann had a father with a lot of patience. Horatio had also gone through the same thing with the boys already. After thirty minutes by the table, Leann ate the last of her food and then let daddy help her brush her teeth. The boys were picking out their clothes in the meantime and started getting dressed, although it wasn't always easy.

"Donovan, the pants are put on wrong. Turn them around." Horatio said as he checked in on the boys.

Leann squirmed in her father's arms and even tried to hit him.

"No hitting Leann!" Horatio said firmly.

Horatio knew the boys could pretty much get dressed on their own, but he had to help Leann. His daughter tried to run away as Horatio tried to put her clothes on.

"Leann, what is the matter with you today huh? Miss mummy maybe?" Horatio asked as Leann finally was dressed.

Leann nodded and ran to her brother's room as soon as Horatio put her down on the floor. Horatio followed her and joined the games. Apparently, today's game was about the firemen and the police. The firemen were chasing the police around town and the police caused a pile-up. Horatio chuckled as the kid's imagination ran wild. Suddenly the town became a jungle and there were lions everywhere. Horatio played with the big lion and Leann was the gorilla king across the river.

"Daddy, the lion wants a mummy-lion." Jr said and handed Horatio a lioness.

Horatio chuckled and agreed that his lion needed a wife.

Just before lunch, the peace was interrupted when the doorbell rang and Horatio opened the door. He smiled and greeted his mother-in-law, Jill.

"Hello Horatio, is Calleigh here?" Jill asked as she walked inside the house and checked the kitchen.

"She's in Washington DC for a ballistic conference." Horatio said.

Jill and Horatio didn't like each other. They never had. Last time Jill had come by she had argued with Calleigh and Horatio about Leann. Leann had been a newborn by then and Jill hadn't seen her in three years. Leann knew she had a grandmother but she didn't know what she looked like. She didn't know her at all in fact. The boys had met their grandmother only a couple of times.

As Jill entered their room, the boys looked at her like she was a complete stranger.

"Boys, it's grandma!" Jill smiled.

The boys smiled and nodded. They didn't know the woman in front of them. They didn't have any memories of her. It had been three years for them as well since they had last seen her. Jill had been completely gone for those years and now suddenly returned. Jill glanced down at Leann, who didn't even seem to notice her.

"It's been three years Jill. You could have called." Horatio said as Jill exited the boy's room.

"You wouldn't have let me in if I had."

"Of course I would have. You are my children's grandmother." Horatio said, "Or have you completely forgotten about that?"

"How dare you!"

"Well, not a phone call, letter, nothing for three years! Calleigh is your daughter, how do you think it feels for her to not even know if you still live?" Horatio asked.

The two adults were in the kitchen. Jill glared at Horatio.

"Well if she wasn't married to a jerk like you then maybe I would visit more." Jill snapped.

Horatio ignored her and started making lunch. Jill went back to the boy's room and joined them in their games. After a few minutes Horatio noticed Leann standing in the doorway. Horatio bent down in front of her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

"Evil lady." Leann said quietly.

Horatio wanted to laugh at the fact that his daughter had noticed that so quickly. Jill wasn't completely evil though. She just didn't get along with her own family. Though Horatio was pretty sure that himself and Leann wasn't counted as family for her.

"She is not the nicest lady no." Horatio sighed, "Sit by the table. Lunch is almost done."

Horatio put Leann in her chair and the girl watched as her father put plates on the table and food on the plates. This time she didn't even think about throwing her food away. Horatio called for the boys and they sat down by the table. Horatio ate with them, while Jill only tasted her food a little.

"When do the boys start school?" Jill asked.

"When they're 6." Horatio said.

"Soon then. How old are they now? 4?"

"5." Horatio said and tried not to snap at the woman.

Leann glanced at Jill a few times and then looked with begging eyes at her father. Horatio caressed her cheek.

"She seems to be quite down. Maybe she's tired." Jill said.

"No, she would have told me if she was." Horatio sighed, "She's just not in a good mood right now."

"Why is that?" Jill asked.

Horatio rolled his eyes and almost snapped. Jill was so blind that she couldn't see how she neglected her granddaughter.

"Everyone has a bad day every now and then." Horatio shrugged.

"Can you really handle three kids on your own?" Jill asked.

"Yes Jill. I can." Horatio sighed.

Leann reached with her arms for her father and Horatio picked her up. Once Leann was in her father's arms, she buried her face in his neck. The boys were quietly watching their grandmother and father.

"She's quite shy." Jill said, "Not like you boys huh?"

Donovan and Jr just smiled widely. They weren't completely sure what shy meant. They already knew that smiling made grandma happy. Jill pinched their cheeks and chuckled as the boys glanced at each other.

"Jill… what is your problem with Leann?" Horatio asked.

"I have no problem with her."

"Yes you do."

"She will be a victim when she starts school. Just like you and I were. She's a girl. Girls a fragile and she's not exactly a tough little child." Jill sighed, "The boys will be fine."

"So by saying this, you're basically saying that you're fragile and that Calleigh is too?"

"Of course. She married you after all." Jill said.

Horatio ignored her and walked with the boys to the living room when they had finished eating. They saw a movie together and then Leann wanted to take a nap. As Horatio put her down he noticed Jill watching his every move. He tried not to rip her head off.

"Jill, I can handle my child on my own." He said as he exited Leann's room.

"Your father was an asshole. I know he abused you. What's stopping you from doing the same to Leann?" Jill snapped.

"I am not my father!" Horatio growled.

He never wanted to be his father either. Horatio walked to his boys' room and tried to be happy and play with them. Jill saved their conversation for another time.

Later at night, when the kids were all asleep, Horatio did some household chores. Jill followed him everywhere.

"How do I know that you don't hit Calleigh when you get angry?" Jill asked.

"I don't. If you decided to actually be interested in your daughter's life you would know that!" Horatio said.

"She could easily pretend that everything is fine. Your mother did." Jill snapped, "Calleigh married a sad man. A man who uses her to fulfil his own dreams. Well what about _her_ dreams?!"

"One of my dreams was to live with Calleigh for the rest of my life." Horatio said, "The other was to start a family with her. And I have. Her dreams were the same. Maybe if you asked her you would know that!"

"Oh please! Why would she want to be with an old man like you! She could be with someone her age and better looking." Jill growled.

Horatio was deeply hurt by Jill's words. He didn't let her see it, but he was. He had been bullied his entire childhood. The other kids at school had told him how ugly he was. How much of a failure he was. And when he come he was told the same thing by his own father. A man that should have helped him. That should have been there for him. But instead that man took out his anger on his oldest son and his wife.

"Why don't you ask her why she wants to be with me." Horatio said.

"She'll only tell me how incredible you are as a man. What a hero you are! Well, I don't believe you are a hero. You're a wreck ready to snap." Jill said, "And as for Leann? She's probably inherited your sadness and she will become like Calleigh and marry a man that doesn't deserve her. At least the boys will know better."

Horatio walked away and locked himself inside the bedroom. He just couldn't stand that woman anymore! Jill was looking for trouble. He felt sorry for Calleigh who had been forced to grow up with Jill.

Horatio could hear Jill walking around in the kitchen and then leaving the house. As soon as she was out the door, Horatio left the bedroom and locked the front door. That woman was never going to step inside his house again!

He sighed sadly as he sat down on his bed and looked at the photo of his mother. She had been a wonderful mother. She had just married the wrong man. But Horatio knew that his father hadn't been evil when they had met. It wasn't until Horatio turned four that something went wrong. Still to this day, he didn't know what it was. And he probably never would.

Horatio also looked at the photo of Calleigh with their children, taken six months ago. If Jill could see the happiness in Calleigh's eyes in the photo, she wouldn't doubt her daughter's choice of husband.

**-I-**

Calleigh was furious as she walked to the motel room that her mother had rented. She had come home four hours ago and been met by a hurt husband. Horatio was deeply hurt and sad because of what Jill had said. The children were their usual happy selves, but her husband wasn't happy. In time, Horatio would smile again. But the cut that Jill had opened needed some time to heal.

Calleigh needed to talk to her mother. The children were asleep at home and Horatio was waiting for her in the living room. The door to the room opened and Jill smiled as she saw her daughter. Calleigh didn't smile back. She walked inside the room and glared at her mother.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" She asked.

"You mother." Jill said, she knew exactly why Calleigh was there, "Let me guess, Horatio cried like a baby when you came home. It just shows how weak he is."

Calleigh slapped her mother across the face and Jill gasped.

"He is the strongest man I have ever met! He went through a terrible childhood, he's lost several people that he's loved and he's been heartbroken more times than you can count. And yet he still stands strong! He still believes in true love and he is still a happy man!" Calleigh said, her voice rising, "How dare you bring up his past and use it against him."

"I'm just saying what is true."

"Okay then, how about your past?" Calleigh smirked, "Do you think you married the right man? A drunk lawyer."

"He wasn't like that when we met. And yes I made a mistake. I don't want you to make the same one." Jill growled.

"I am happy mother! Why is that so hard for you to accept?" Calleigh asked, "How about all those time you cheated on dad? And how about all those times you locked me inside my room?"

"Oh Calleigh, don't bring that up."

"Why not? You brought up Horatio's past. So why can't I bring up yours?" Calleigh asked, "And what about Leann? She is not a victim mother! She is a strong girl."

"She will become like me!" Jill snapped and then realized what she had said.

The truth was that she saw herself in Leann and a part of Calleigh. She was afraid that Leann would be a victim her entire life and marry the wrong man. She would be beaten and never loved.

"She will not become you mother!" Calleigh growled, "I should have know that this peace between you and Horatio wouldn't last. I should have known you would _never_ accept him. _That's my mistake_!"

"Calleigh honey..."

"I haven't heard from you in three years and you have the guts to show up without a call and accuse Horatio for being a bad father and husband." Calleigh said, "I never want to see you again. You are not welcome to my home anymore!"

Calleigh left her mother alone. Jill sat down on the bed. Shocked. Calleigh drove home quickly and felt all her anger run off her when she saw her husband in the doorway. She ran to him and hugged him hard. He kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." He said.

"Don't be. I made the right choice. I know it." Calleigh said, "I love you Horatio Caine. You are my true love. And you are _not_ a bad husband or father."

_**Please review!**_


	21. First Day In School

The two 6-year-olds looked at each other and then at their parents. It was their first day in school. They would only be there for a few hours but it was still scary. Donovan and Jr recognized some of their friends to the day-care, but most of the kids in their class were strangers. Horatio and Calleigh smiled as their sons nervously peeked inside classroom. 4-year-old Leann was holding on to her mother's leg. She also thought that the school was scary. Thank god she was still in day-care!

"It's okay boys. You have a great teacher and your classmates will be very nice." Horatio smiled.

He was afraid that they would be bullied just like he had been, but he also knew that his sons were a bit tougher and not as shy as he had been at their age. They had more of their mother's attitude.

"Daddy, why do we have to go?" Jr asked.

"Because you have to start learning things and well, this is a part of growing up I guess." Horatio said, "I was also afraid when I started school."

"Really?" Jr asked.

"Oh yes, I was very scared."

"So was I." Calleigh smiled, "Look, here comes your teacher."

A young woman named Danielle Waters walked towards Horatio and Calleigh. She recognized them both from TV and Erica Sykes's reports. She immediately noticed the similarity between the boys and their father.

"Hello there, I'm Danielle Waters." Danielle smiled and shook hands with the adults.

As she bent down to Jr and Donovan's eye level they two boys glanced nervously at their parents.

"Hi there, you two are identical twins huh? I hope I will be able to see a difference." Danielle smiled, "What are you names?"

"Horatio Jr." Jr said quietly.

"Donovan."

"Donovan and Horatio. I'm Danielle. We're about to start soon, would you like to join the rest of the class?"

Horatio and Calleigh smiled at each other. They liked Danielle. Donovan and Jr sighed and nodded. They went inside the classroom and found two seats next to each other. Some of the other kids noticed them and that they were twins.

"Wow, you look the same!" A young boy exclaimed.

It seemed to break the ice a little and Donovan and Jr had soon learned five new names. Danielle chuckled as she watched the children. She turned to Calleigh and Horatio.

"And how old is this little lady?" She asked and smiled at Leann.

"Four. She'll be here in two years." Calleigh smiled, "I can't believe this day has actually come. They've grown up so fast."

Horatio rubbed Calleigh's back softly. The worst and best part of having children was to see them grow up. It was an incredible journey to watch your child make choices of their own. To watch them discover new things and decide what they wanted to do in the future. But it was also hard. To see your child go from a baby to a grown man or woman was difficult. But no matter what, Calleigh and Horatio would always be proud of their children.

"Yeah, there are so many parents that hates and loves days like these." Danielle smiled, "Well, I'll take good care of everyone during the time they're here."

"We believe you will." Horatio smiled, "We have to get going, this little girl has to go to her day-care."

Danielle said goodbye and went into the classroom. When she closed the door and sat down in her chair the kids went quiet. She started with calling up their names and introducing herself. The kids were all a bit shy and Danielle started the day with a name-game, so that everyone could get to know each other a bit better.

**-I-**

"Rough day huh?" Alexx asked as she saw Calleigh glance at her watch for the tenth time in just two hours.

"Yeah. I thought it would be easier." Calleigh sighed, "But I guess it will be a little bit easier everyday that passes."

"It will be." Alexx said.

Alexx had already done what Calleigh and Horatio was doing. Leaving the kids at school for the first time. It was also hard to leave your child at a day-care the first time, but school somehow felt a bit more scary. Maybe because it was older children were there and well, it was then you really realized that for every year that went by your child would become older and older. In one year it would be Molly and Frank's turn to go with Marie to her first day at school. Frank had done it three times before but admitted that it never got any easier with each child.

However, the parents weren't completely heartbroken to leave their children at school. It was just something that was new.

"They will be fine. Those boys will be chick-magnets as they get older. And they will come home today with ten new best friends." Alexx chuckled.

"I hope they get a lot of friends." Calleigh said, "And as for being chick-magnets, I just hope they will respect girls and not treat them like trophies."

"No need to worry. Those boys will be as charming as their father and have a beautiful soul like their mother." Alexx smiled.

"Aw, Alexx." Calleigh grinned, "I do think Horatio will worry about boys chasing Leann when she gets older though. Poor man will be a nervous wreck when she comes home and says she has a boyfriend."

"Just hide his gun and it will all work out. And you better hide your own gun as well. Don't think I don't know that you will target practice on any boy that comes near Leann." Alexx laughed.

"Okay, I admit it." Calleigh grinned.

"Here's a bullet for you." Alexx smiled and handed Calleigh a bullet from a victim.

Calleigh smiled and went to her lab.

**-I-**

It was lunch and Jr and Donovan were sitting with a girl named Lilly and two boys named Carlton and Stephen.

"We have one lil' sister." Donovan said, "Her name is Leann, but we call her Lea."

"I have a big brother. He is stupid." Lilly giggled, "My mom says he is a teen."

"What is that?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged.

"Will we be stupid too?" Jr asked, "How old is he?"

"15." Lilly said, "I will not be stupid. Only boys are."

"Boys are not stupid!" Carlton said.

The rest of the lunch the kids talked about their parents. When lunch was over they went back to class and played a new game. This time it was about colours. Basically the kids were learning colours by looking at their own and their friends clothes.

When school was over, Donovan and Jr played with Lilly while waiting for their mother to come pick them up. Danielle said goodbye to several children as they left one after the other. It was only two in the afternoon, but the first five days were all pretty short. From nine to two. Later on it would be from eight to two or two thirty. The twins would always be picked up by their mother after school. Since Calleigh only worked part-time she would be able to make it. And if one day she wouldn't, then Horatio or someone else in the family could always pick the boys up.

"Mommy!" Donovan exclaimed as he saw Calleigh in the doorway, "Look at the castle!"

Lilly and the boys has built a castle out of some Lego. Calleigh joined them in the play-corner.

"Wow, it looks great!" Calleigh smiled, "Hi there, I'm Calleigh."

"I'm Lilly."

"Hi Lilly." Calleigh smiled.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder as she heard someone call for Lilly. A tall man bent down to give his daughter a hug. Calleigh told Jr and Donovan to get dressed. The tall man and Calleigh shook hands and introduced themselves. While the adults talked a little, the boys and Lilly put on shoes and grabbed their backpacks. Then they waited for their parents to stop talking.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Jr asked.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you." Calleigh smiled and said goodbye to Lily's father Henry.

In the car, Donovan and Jr talked about their new friends and asked Calleigh what a teen was.

"A teen is... well, a teenager. It's what you call kids at a certain age." Calleigh said, "You will be teens as you get older."

"No!" Donovan and Jr exclaimed, "Lilly says teens are stupid!"

"They're not stupid." Calleigh said.

"Lilly has a big brother and he is stupid." Donovan said.

"Oh well, not _all_ teenagers are stupid. Besides, I don't think he is stupid. He is just a teenager. You will understand when you get older." Calleigh chuckled.

Donovan and Jr looked at each other, quite unsure that their mother was right. They didn't want to become stupid teenagers like Lilly's brother!

**-I-**

When Horatio got home, just in time for dinner, his kids ran towards him and hugged him. The boys told him the same thing they had told Calleigh and Horatio laughed as they brought up the whole teen-issue.

"Don't worry boys. It's a long time left before you become teens." Horatio chuckled, "So what names did you learn today?"

"Stephen, Calton (which of course meant Carlton), Lilly, Jamal, Jimmy, Peter, Ling, Donald, Max and then…um," Jr said and then looked at his brother, "No more."

Calleigh chuckled. She had seen the class and new that their were ten more names. But the boys didn't have to learnt them all at once. They would in time.

"Ms. Ella is good. She is funny." Donovan smiled, "Daddy, can the other kids call me Don?"

"If you think it's okay." Horatio smiled, "Is it?"

Donovan shrugged and continued eating his dinner. When the boys didn't have anything more to say about school, Horatio asked Leann how her day had been.

"I made a boat." Leann grinned and pointed at the painting on the fridge.

"That's a beautiful boat sweetheart!" Horatio smiled widely.

The painting was two round circles a few lines here and there and some small figures. But no matter what Leann and the boys painted, it was always beautiful.

Later that night after the kids were asleep, Horatio and Calleigh laid in bed. Snuggling with each other.

"The boys really love school." Calleigh said.

"Which is great of course. I think they will be able to calm Leann down once it's her turn. Or maybe she won't be shy or nervous at all. Sometimes she is amazingly calm." Horatio grinned.

"Yeah I know." Calleigh smiled, "Oh well, it won't be long now until we need to help them with homework. And I look forward to it."

"Me too." Horatio said and kissed Calleigh on the cheek, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight handsome."

_**Please review!**_


	22. Car Crash!

Calleigh had had a gut feeling since Horatio had called and said he'd pick up Leann from the day-care. She just knew that something had or would happen. And when she got a call from dispatch and was told that her 5-year-old daughter and husband was at the hospital, she knew that her gut feeling had been right. Something bad had happened. She took the, now 7-year-old, boys to the hospital with her. She didn't know yet why Horatio and Leann were at the hospital, but she knew it was serious. When she arrived at the hospital, she was told by a nurse to take the elevator up to the 3rd floor, where her daughter was. Calleigh heard Leann screaming for her when she exited the elevator at the 3rd floor and Calleigh ran to the room where the voice came from.

"Leann, it's okay! Mommy's here." Calleigh said and hugged her daughter.

Leann had a few scratch-wounds in her forehead and was shocked, but other than that she was fine. However, Horatio was in a critical condition. Leann cried and tried to tell Calleigh what had happened, but Calleigh couldn't understand Leann as she sobbed and screamed and tried to find the right words to tell her mother about the terrible accident. Donovan and Jr were shocked to see their sister in such an upset state and looked scared at their mother. Calleigh hugged her children and reassured them that everything would be okay.

Once Leann calmed down, Calleigh was able to get some food for the boys and her daughter. Leann refused to let go of Calleigh and she had also stopped talking. Calleigh sat down in Leann's room and waited for some news on her husband. She was also waiting for Ryan or Eric to call her and tell her what had happened. When two hours had passed, Ryan finally called her.

"_H crashed with another car. The other driver said he couldn't see the hummer because of the rain._" Ryan sighed, "_It was an accident Cal. How's Leann and H?_"

"I haven't heard anything about Horatio yet. Leann is shocked but other than that, she's fine." Calleigh sighed, "I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen."

"_H will be fine Cal. It looks like Horatio and the other driver simply happened to enter a cross section at the same time and both were driving slow because of the rain. However, the other driver did drive a little faster than H._" Ryan said, "_I have to get back and process the scene. Call me when you know something._"

"I will. Bye." Calleigh said and hung up.

The boys were asleep in her arms, while Leann was sleeping in a bed. Calleigh sighed and kept on waiting. She had to wait for a total of three hours, before a nurse came to talk to her about her husband.

"He has a concussion, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." The nurse said, "When he was brought in, he had a big shard of glass stuck in his midsection and he was bleeding alot. He is awake and waiting for you."

Calleigh sighed in relief and smiled at the nurse. The nurse said she'd look after the children while Calleigh went to see her husband. Calleigh agreed and took the elevator down to the ICU. When she entered Horatio's room, she started crying. Horatio looked like he was in a terrible pain and Calleigh realized just how close she had come to lose him. She ran over to his bed and kissed him hard.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Horatio." She sobbed.

"I won't sweetheart. I didn't see the other car until it was too late. He came right at me." Horatio said and winced in pain.

"He didn't see you either. It was raining too much. What do you remember?"

Horatio closed his eyes as he thought about the accident.

**_Flashback_**

_Horatio glanced at the very tired Leann in the backseat. Leann yawned and smiled at her father._

_"It's raining daddy. Very much." Leann sighed._

_Leann loved the rain. She loved the sound of raindrops against windows and the feeling of walking outside in today she was just too tired to be excited about the rain._

_"Yeah, rain isn't always good though honey. Not while I'm driving." Horatio said._

_He was driving very slow. He didn't want to loose control of the car and he couldn't see the road ahead of him very good. It would take a while longer to get home, but at least they would get home safe. As Horatio made a right turn, a man across the road drove forward through the cross section. Horatio didn't see the car until it was too late and he hit the brakes. The other car crashed into the driver's side of the hummer and Horatio could feel his ribs breaking and glass cutting him. The hummer was a big car, but it still had no chance against the other car. The hummer was slid across the road towards a ditch and landed upside down. The last thing Horatio remembered was Leann's scream._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Oh my, you're lucky to be alive!" Calleigh said, shocked to hear about the accident that could have killed two people she loved.

"Yeah. How's Leann?"

"Scared. Shocked. I can take her home tonight. But I think she wants to see you first. Not to mention the boys want that too." Calleigh said, "You want me to go get them?"

Horatio nodded. Calleigh gave him a soft kiss before she went to pickup the kids. The boys cheered when they heard that their father was okay. Leann looked nervous and didn't answer when Calleigh asked her if she was arlight. Once they came down to Horatio, the boys ran to his bed and hugged him. Horatio kissed his boys on the cheek and smiled at them.

"Will you be okay tonight daddy?" Jr asked and looked at Horatio with a look that Calleigh used on him when she didn't believe what he was saying.

"I will." Horatio chuckled.

"Really?" Donovan asked, with the exact same look as Jr.

"I promise boys. Nothing can happen to me here." Horatio smiled, "Why don't you boys wait outside with mommy while I talk to Leann? Okay?"

The boys nodded and left Horatio alone with Leann. The young girl sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her feet. Horatio knew exactly what she was thinking, because she acted like he always did when he blamed himself for something. Horatio reached out for her and Leann hugged him.

"It's okay honey. It's not your fault." Horatio said.

"I made you crash daddy." Leann cried, "You looked at me. Not the road."

Horatio's heart broke. Horatio hadn't been distracted by Leann. Not at all. It had been a simple accident. Not anyone's fault. Just an accident.

"Honey, I want you to listen to me now okay?"

Leann nodded.

"It was an accident. You didn't make me crash okay. It's not your fault." Horatio said.

Leann nodded, but didn't quite seem to believe her father. Horatio kissed her on the cheek.

"It's not your fault Leann." Horatio repeated, "These things happen all the time."

Leann nodded again. The door opened and Calleigh peeked inside. She noticed that Horatio was getting tired and decided to go home. She picked up Leann and kissed her husband.

"Bye daddy, I love you." Leann said.

"I love you to pumpkin." Horatio smiled and then turned to Calleigh, "And you of course. And you boys hiding behind the door."

The boys giggled and came out from their hiding place. They hugged their father one last time before they had to go.

"Bye love." Calleigh smiled and left.

Leann fell asleep before Calleigh could put her in the car, which was probably the only reason she didn't freak out when she saw Calleigh's hummer. Calleigh was sure that Leann would refuse to ride in a car for a while. The boys didn't fall asleep until they got home and their heads hit their pillows. Calleigh found it hard to sleep without Horatio, but she tried her best.

Though the night, she had to comfort Leann as she had nightmares. Calleigh let her daughter sleep next to her and it seemed to settle the young girl.

"Everything will be fine baby girl." Calleig whispered and fell asleep.

It was going to take some time, but eventually everyone would be okay again.

**_AN: Please review! Sorry for the long update, but my computer has crashed. _**


	23. Number 4

"Whoa Leann calm down!" Calleigh chuckled as her 9-year-old daughter grabbed her school bag and ran out the door.

She yelled for her brothers to wait for her. Jr and Donovan, now 11-years-old, sighed and waited for their little sister. Leann smiled and waved goodbye to Calleigh as she walked to school with the twins. Calleigh waved back and grinned. Her kids were growing up so fast. Calleigh gently touched her belly. She was pregnant again. For the forth time. She hadn't told Horatio yet, but she had told him to come over for lunch. Nine years had passed since Calleigh had given birth the last time. Nine years. It only felt like half that time.

Calleigh's pregnancy was completely unexpected. She and Horatio hadn't planned anymore children. But one weekend about nine weeks ago they had forgot to use protection, or rather Calleigh hadn't gotten any new pills. But the thought of her becoming pregnant hadn't crossed her or Horatio's mind as they had made love. Calleigh actually thought she wasn't able to become pregnant again, not at her age. She was 41 and well, although it wasn't unusal for women her age to become pregnant, she just didn't think it would happen to her. However, as unexpected as this new pregnancy was, it was also very delightful!

It was monday morning and Calleigh was at home since she only worked part-time at the lab. Calleigh started her day with waking the kids up and giving them breakfast, although the boys had started to wake up on their own and make breakfast themselves. Then after the kids had left, she would do some laundry and clean it if was necessary. Calleigh also read alot of books. She loved it. Today, Calleigh just watched the clock and waited for lunch so that she could tell her husband the exciting news. She had an appointment with the doctor to do an ultrasound the following day and she wanted Horatio to be there with her.

When lunch started approaching Calleigh made a simple dish and set the table on the porch. She had just finished as Horatio got home and opened the door. He gave her a deep kiss and she hugged him.

"Are you hungry?" Calleigh asked.

"Absoultely." Horatio smiled.

They sat down to eat lunch and Calleigh grinned. After a while Calleigh decided to tell Horatio.

"Horatio, I have something to tell you." She said.

Horatio smiled and stopped eating. Calleigh opened her mouth to deliver the news just as Horatio's phone rang. He groaned and looked sadly at her. She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Answer it." She said, "It could be work and it could be important."

Horatio nodded and answered his phone. Calleigh was right. It was important. Some very important DNA results had come in and Horatio had to leave for work.

"I'm sorry baby." He sighed as he stood up.

"Horatio, please, I know what it's like. Don't worry about it. Now get out of here and show those bad guys what happens when you commit a crime in Miami." Calleigh giggled and kissed Horatio goodbye.

She started cleaning the dishes after Horatio had left. She would have to wait to tell him until he came home from work. She didn't want to say it over the phone, she wanted to tell him face to face.

Several hours later, school had ended and the kids came home. The boys said a quick hello to their mother and then went to their room to keep on building their card house. It was actually very big and the boys had worked on it all weekend. They had also made a new rule; Leann wasn't allowed to enter their room because they had a gut feeling that she would destroy their card house. Leann had laughed at this and smirked evilly. Oh yes, she would definetely "accidentally" bump into the table and knock all the cards down.

This was all just a game for them. The rule wasn't so serious and Leann's threat to knock the cards down wasn't either. The first thing Leann did when she came home was to hug her mother and then help her with dinner. Leann loved to cook and her dream was to become a chef. The boys wanted to become pilots and doctors.

"What are we cooking today mommy?" Leann asked and joined her mother at the stove.

"You're favorite dish, spaghetti and meatballs." Calleigh smiled.

"Great!"

Mother and daughter cooked the food and giggled when they heard the boys loud groan as their big card house fell and they had to start from the beginning.

"Why did you bump the table Donny?" Jr asked.

"It was an accident. It happens all the time." Donovan defended himself.

"Oh well, let's just do it all again." Jr sighed.

"See mommy. I don't have to be in there and ruin everything. They handle that all by themselves." Leann smiled proudly.

Calleigh laughed and ruffled Leann's hair. As the dinner was done they all sat down to eat and Horatio got home just in time. He kissed kiss wife and chuckled as they kids turned their heads away.

"Not infront of us daddy!" Donovan laughed.

"Oh why not. I want to sit here all night and just tell you mother how much I love her." Horatio grinned.

"Yuck!" The kids groaned and rolled their eyes.

Horatio sat down by the table and joined his loving family for dinner. This was special for him and Calleigh, to always have dinner together. They would always take the time to do this. Even if they worked with a high-profile case and a serial killer was in the city. Family dinner always came first.

"Okay, what did you all do today?" Calleigh asked.

"Had a math test." Jr and Donovan sighed, "Boring."

"Math is good for you." Horatio said, "But I agree, tests are boring. But if you study hard and get a good grade then it fells better doesn't it?"

Donovan and Jr nodded in agreement.

"What about you Leann?" Calleigh asked, "Anything happen today?"

"Yeah, our english teacher is having a baby." Leann smiled, "How are babies made mommy?"

Horatio and Calleigh choked on their food and blushed. They looked at each other. The boys had asked the same question when they had been five.

"Well, as we told the Donovan and Jr many years ago. Babies are made when two grown-ups love each other very much and then the stork gives them a baby." Horatio said and hoped that Leann would drop the subject.

"That's not what our english teacher told us." Leann said, "She said babies come from God. And she is a teacher daddy, so she knows it all."

Calleigh and Horatio smiled and nodded. They looked at each other and chuckled. Kids and their questions. After dinner it was homework time. Horatio and Calleigh helped their children with their homework and then watched some TV with them. Later at night, after the kids had gone to sleep, Horatio and Calleigh finally had some time alone and Calleigh could tell her husband the big news.

"So what did you want to tell me at lunch?" Horatio asked.

"We are in the same situation as Leann's english teacher." Calleigh said.

"What? We have kids?" Horatio asked, "I know that. Or do you... are you?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. Horatio gaped at her and then picked her up and swung her around. Calleigh giggled and gave Horatio a soft kiss.

"We're having a baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably nine weeks along. You know, after our weekend." Calleigh winked, "But the doctor will tell us tomorrow. I want you to come along with me."

"Of course. Wow, another baby! Caine-baby number four." Horatio grinned widely, "The kids will be so happy!"

"I hope so." Calleigh smiled, "Are we ready to do this again?"

"We're always ready Calleigh honey."

"Good. We have to think of names." Calleigh giggled.

"And buy a bigger house. I think the kids should have their own rooms and this place will get a bit to small for another baby." Horatio smiled, "Frank will tease me when he finds out."

"Just threathen to tell Alexx and he'll keep quiet." Calleigh laughed and gave Horatio a deep kiss.

**_AN: Please review! Do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? Maybe even twins again? _**


	24. 21 Years Ago

Calleigh was five months pregnant with a baby girl. She was leaving the kids at school and Leann kept on suggesting names for her little sister. Calleigh and Horatio hadn't thought of any names yet. But Leann had.

"What about Carrie? Or Julia? Jenny? Sally? Chlorinda?" Leann asked.

"We'll see honey." Calleigh smiled.

Leann must have suggested over a hundred names in the last month. The boys were also excited to get another sister. However, Leann was so excited that she couldn't stop talking about it. She was also getting tired of waiting for the baby to arrive. Four months was a long time for a child, but no time at all for Calleigh and Horatio who were used to pregnancies.

Calleigh had decided to have a c-section. The last two times of giving birth had been too painful and stressful and she didn't want to spend more than 12 hours in labour again. Even if it was all worth it in the end.

After leaving the kids at school, which she didn't always do since they could easily go their themselves, she went to work. Today had just been one of those days when Calleigh had felt like coming along for the short walk to school and say goodbye to her children. At work, Calleigh was restricted to working only in the lab and even though she loved the lab, she missed being out in the field. But her husband and boss was strict when it came to keeping her and the baby safe.

When she arrived at the lab it was raining, and Frank camed to Calleigh's "rescue" when he saw her getting out of the car. He was afraid that the rain would cause Calleigh to slip and hurt herself and the baby.

"Frank, you know very well that I can take care of myself." Calleigh said, "And we're in a garage."

Frank looked up and blushed. He had forgot about the garage. Since he had been standing out in the rain for a while, for an unknown reason, he had become so wet that he had simply forgot that just a few feet away from him there was a garage.

"Have you started getting senile?" Calleigh joked.

"I forgot what it was like having small kids in the house." Frank admitted, "I don't get much sleep anymore. And when I'm tired I become senile."

His daughters were full life. Marie was 10 and Olivia was 6 already.

Frank had teased Horatio since the pregnancy had been officialy announced. Frank said that Horatio never left the bed with Calleigh since the had so many kids. And he also made some more dirty jokes every now and then, but Horatio just laughed at the big Texan and reminded him that Calleigh's pregnancy proved that Horatio was quite fit for his age. At that, Frank would just walk away.

"Frank, you're a father of five, that's a big number, anyway, you can manage." Calleigh chuckled.

"At home Natalia is the one in charge. I have such a soft spot for all my kids. And Olivia knows exactly how to wrap me around her finger." Frank admitted, "I have to take classes to become more firm with them."

"I thought you were the one who was strict and decided all the rules at home."

"No, Molly does that." Frank grinned, "Anyway, we got a case that involves a gang shooting, so you'll have plenty to do today."

"Great." Calleigh sighed.

She loved guns and bullets, but gang related shootings often meant many different types of guns and too many bullets to count.

**-I-**

The time before lunch was slow. The team had no cases to work with and decided to catch up with some paperwork. Calleigh, however, had over two hundred bullets to process and match to seven different guns. Ryan decided to help her once he finished with his paperwork.

After lunch however, things went bad. The team suddenly got three different cases, one which quickly turned out to be an accient and the two other seemed to be murders. It was also after lunch that the school called Calleigh and told her that Jr had fallen out of a tree and broken his arm. Calleigh panicked at first, but the the principal reassured her that Jr was fine and on his way to the hospital. Calleigh told Horatio what had happened and the two of them drove to the hospital to see how their son was.

When they arrived there and was shown to Jr's room, they sighed in relief as their son grinned at them and pointed at the arm. He had been given painkillers and was proud to have fallen out of a tree.

"Look mom! It's broken! This is so cool, I'll be the coolest guy in my class from now on!" Jr exclaimed.

"Jr, you have to be careful." Horatio said, "Why did you climb a tree anyway?"

"I thought I could do it without falling, but then I twisted my foot and fell down. You should have seen the look on Donovan's face when I fell! He was so shocked! And the teachers were so scared." Jr grinned.

"He's your son." Calleigh shrugged.

"Honey, he's your son too."

"The accident prone side of him is all you, handsome." Calleigh said, "I was careful as a child."

"Oh really, what about the time you broke your colarbone or your toes?" Horatio asked.

"I still wasn't accident prone." Calleigh smiled, "Jr, what have we learnt from this?"

"Don't twist your foot in a tree?"

"Jr." Horatio said.

"Alright, don't climb trees. Unless it's absoultely necessary, like if someone tries to attack you and it's your only safe option or if somebody watches spongebob square pants." Jr smiled widely.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other and then back at their son. Jr smiled brightly and explained that Spongebob square pants was not okay for a boy his age.

As the doctors fixed Jr's arm, Horatio was called back to work. Calleigh stayed with Jr and then took him home. Jr talked about his broken arm the whole way home and about the looks on everybody's faces.

"Donovan will be so jealous." Jr smirked.

"You boys are so wild." Calleigh said, "And I don't know if you're more like me or your father when it comes to that."

"Mom, we have to take a picture of me now! Or a hundred!" Jr exclaimed happily.

As they got home, Calleigh agreed to take some pictures of Jr with the broken arm. Then the events of the day started to have an effect on Jr and he fell asleep on the couch while Calleigh cooked dinner. When Donovan and Leann came home, Donovan told Jr the importance of being careful.

"Hey I'm older then you." Jr said, "You should be taking advice from me."

"Only by a few minutes." Donovan smirked.

Calleigh chuckled as she watched the boys, Donovan tried to to explain to Jr about safety and Jr tried to explain to Donovan about being a bit wild every now and then.

"Mom, I thought of a new name to the baby!" Leann grinned, "Cindy."

"Cindy… yeah, that's a nice name." Calleigh smiled.

**-I-**

Horatio came home to dinner like he always did. But something was different about him. The kids didn't notice that their father seemed sad and that something was bothering him. But Calleigh could see it in his eyes. When the two of them got a minute alone, she asked Horatio what was wrong.

"Remember the two cases we got?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Well, one of them is a murder case, so we're still working on that. The other is an accident and a crime. A guy had just robbed a bank and fled in his car, he was driving so fast that he eventually lost control of the car and crashed in to someone else. The robber was fine and was arrested as he fled the scene. But the other driver was killed instantly in the crash." Horatio sighed, "He didn't have a driver's license with him so we couldn't ID him."

"You knew him?" Calleigh asked.

"No really." Horatio sighed, "He's my son."

Calleigh was stunned and looked at Horatio for a long time. He just nodded and sighed sadly. Valera had run the victim's DNA through the system and found two matches, one to ID him and the other match was to Horatio. Apparently this 21-year-old man was Horatio's son.

"Valera found out when she tested his DNA." Horatio said, "He had my eyes too. I didn't know I had a son."

"How old was he?"

"21. So it had to be from the time I was in Pensacola, my undercover job, you know. I met this woman named Julia." Horatio sighed, "I didn't know she was pregnant with my child. I had to tell her my name was John Walden, but the same night I was going to tell her the truth she had left the city. Apparently she gave birth to Kyle and kept him until he was six. Then she left him with her mother and he eventually ended up in foster-care."

"Kyle?" Calleigh asked.

"Kyle Harmon was his name." Horatio said, "I didn't know he existed. I would have raised him if I had known."

"I know you would. Have you talked to Julia?"

"No. I can't find her. I don't understand why she never told me." Horatio sighed, "I'm so sorry Calleigh."

"Handsome, you've done nothing wrong." Calleigh said and have him a soft kiss.

"I can't believe I processed his clothes and I didn't even know."

"I can't believe Julia never told you. Even if she only knew you as John Walden. She should have told John Walden 21 years ago." Calleigh said and cursed at the woman who was Kyle's mother.

Not only had she left a good man and the father to their child, but she had also left her son.

"Horatio, I'm glad you caught the man who killed him." Calleigh said.

"Me too."

"Things will be okay. But try to find Julia and tell her. I think she should know about Kyle." Calleigh said.

"I'll try. How was your day?" Horatio asked.

"Good. Perfect like everyday with my family right here with me is." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio nodded and told Calleigh that he unfortunately had to go back to work, he still had a murder case to solve and the Chief said it was top-priority for now. Calleigh kissed him goodbye and watched as he drove away. She spent the evening with the kids, helping them with their homework. Then she got a look at Jr and Donovan's room.

"Boys, you have to clean up your room." Calleigh said, "There's barely enough space on the floor to put your feet."

"Oh mom… please, don't make us do it tonight." Donovan begged and looked at his mother with puppy-eyes, just like Horatio used to do.

"Donovan, there is no point in arguing. Clean it up. You too Jr." Calleigh said.

Calleigh and Horatio were looking for a bigger house. With a forth baby coming along, there wouldn't be enough room for everyone. And as the kids got older, they would all want their own rooms. For now, Leann had her own room and the boys shared.

**-I-**

Horatio looked at the woman in front of him. It was Julia. The woman he had loved many years ago and that had ran away from him. Julia looked much older than she really was. It was clear that life had been hard on her.

"Hi Julia." Horatio said.

"Hi John, or should I say Horatio." Julia said bitterly, "So why am I here?"

"Our son was killed today." Horatio said.

Julia looked at Horatio and he could see the panick in her eyes. He was never supposed to know about Kyle and now that he did, Julia felt guilty and wanted nothing else than to run away again.

"He was killed in a car crash. I found out that he was my son when we tested his DNA. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me your name was Horatio Caine?" Julia asked.

"I was undercover, but I was going to tell you everything the night you ran away. Don't you think I should have known about Kyle. We could have raised him." Horatio said.

"I was afraid. I've never been a big fan of marriage or living together. I thought I could handle being a single mother, but it got too much." Julia sighed.

"I deserved to know. I takes two to make a child. Kyle wasn't only your son, he was also mine." Horatio snapped.

"Well it's too late for that now. I left him to my mother and never returned. He had a better life with her."

"She was too old to take care of him. When he was ten he ended up in foster-care and he had lived in five different families since then. You still think he was better of without you?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah."

"What about me? He would have got a good life with me. But you never gave us the chance to know each other." Horatio growled, "He's in the morgue if you want to see him."

With that said Horatio left. Just as he reached his car, he heard Julia running after him. He turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you still single?"

"No. I'm married and a father. A married a woman who loves me and won't run away and this time I get to raise my children." Horatio said and got inside the hummer.

Julia watched him drive away. Horatio got home late and went straight to bed. He laid down next to his wife and kissed her softly.

"I found her. We didn't say much, but I don't think she cares about what her actions caused others." Horatio sighed.

"Do you think Kyle was better of without her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. But if I had known then I could have helped and I could have taken care of him." Horatio said.

"I know you would have been a great father handsome." Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio goodnight.

_**AN: Please review! Do you have any name suggestions for the baby?**_


	25. Moving In & Bye Mother

**AN: I've chosen a name for the baby girl, Iris Elaine. Thank you _dolly_ for suggesting it! And thanks everybody else for your suggestions!**

**I've decided to finish of my stories one by one and this is the first one, so for now I will only update on this story.**

**-I-**

Calleigh was two weeks away from giving birth. The last four months had been filled with birthdays. For example, the twins had turned 12 and Leann had turned 10. Calleigh and Horatio had become one year older as well.

Calleigh and Horatio had decided a name for their baby, Iris Elaine. It had been suggested by Leann and they had loved it from the first time they've heard it. Iris was a small baby according to Calleigh's new doctor James, he had estimated that Iris would be about 19.5 inches and weigh about 7 pounds. James had told her that it was nothing to worry about, little Iris was healthy. Since Calleigh was going to have a c-section she had also planned a date for the birth and assuming that little Iris didn't want to come out earlier then planned, Calleigh would have 14 days left on her pregnancy.

Today Calleigh and Horatio were moving in to their new house. It was in a nice neighbor hood with a big back yard and big garage and two floors. Each child had their own room, Calleigh and Horatio shared of course and there was also a room left as a guest room. Horatio was moving in the furnitures with Eric and Ryan, while Calleigh sat on a chair in the shadow. She wasn't allowed to help and quite frankly she was too tired to do it.

"I need a holiday after this." Ryan sighed, "How come you have so much stuff?"

"We're a big family." Horatio said, "Get kids and you'll see how much stuff you'll have."

"Whoa! Who has this bed?" Eric exclaimed as he climbed in to the borrowed truck and saw Donovan's bed.

Donovan's bed was made to look like a Porsch and it happened to be Eric's favourite car.

"Donovan's." Horatio said.

"Does it come in a bigger size?" Eric asked.

"Eric, you know Natalia will never sleep with you if you buy a car-bed." Ryan said.

Eric sighed and nodded, pretending to be sad about it for a second and then smirked. He and Ryan carried the bed up on the second floor to Donovan's room.

The kids were at Eric's parents for the day, they wanted to spend some time with Eric and Natalia's kids, who they considered to be their cousins, while also not running around in the new house while daddy and their uncles moved everything inside.

"Can I at least make lunch for us?" Calleigh asked as Horatio passed her with the crib in his arms.

"No, we'll order something. You're supposed to relax Cal." Horatio smiled and went inside.

"It's not healthy to relax too much." Calleigh called after her husband.

"Calleigh, you can help by telling us where everything is going." Ryan suggested.

Calleigh grinned and started barking out orders about what was going where and who was going to carry what. Ryan and Eric got no time to rest as Calleigh was in charge.

"Come on boys. I want to move in to today not tomorrow!" Calleigh giggled, "This is fun."

"Cal, all the big things are in place. Now what?" Ryan panted.

"The boxes with all the small stuff. Start with the kitchen utensils." Calleigh smiled and pointed at three big boxes.

Eric and Ryan groaned and looked at Calleigh with sad eyes. Calleigh just pointed at the boxes. Horatio started carrying all the children's toys inside.

"I'm hungry, can we please at lunch now?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, you're always hungry." Eric said.

"Not _always_." Ryan said.

"Okey, let's order pizza!" Horatio smiled.

The pizza arrived quickly and they sat outside eating. Calleigh finished first since she was eating for two and was hungrier than anybody else.

"I think I ate too fast." Ryan sighed when he had finished.

"You better keep the food in your stomach or I'll… I'll, I'll, do something." Calleigh warned and then burst out laughing.

"Good threat honey." Horatio teased, "We got 13 boxes left boys."

"13!" Ryan exclaimed, "When I moved in to my new apartment I only had ten."

"You were single back then." Eric said, "We're moving stuff for 5 people, or 6 rather."

After lunch the guys went back to moving in. They finished just one hour before the kids came home. Jr and Donovan ran to their rooms immidaitely when they came home. Leann decided to look around first.

"Wow! Look at the size of our rooms!" Jr exclaimed.

"We got huge space!" Donovan agreed.

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled as they heard the boys cheering as soon as they discovered something good. Leann had a look on her face as if she was a house expert when she approached her parents.

"It's okay." She said.

"Just okay?" Horatio asked.

"I like our old house because it was by the sea." Leann said.

"This one is too. We just have to walk down the hill behind the fence on the backyard and we're at a big lake." Horatio smiled, "So don't worry honey, you can still swim."

Leann smiled widely and then ran to her room. She screamed of joy when she saw that she had a small walk-in closet. Donovan and Jr came to see what was wrong and rolled their eyes at their sister.

"Girls and clothes." Jr sighed, "For us the important thing is the space on the floor."

"Why?" Leann asked.

"So we can build our huge car tracks, silly." Donovan laughed and went back to his room.

"Boys and cars." Leann sighed.

Donovan and Jr had their rooms next to each other. Across the hall were Leann and what would be Iris's rooms. There was also a bathroom on the second floor. On the first floor, there was a guest room, Horatio and Calleigh's bedroom, a bathroom, living room, huge kitchen and a door to the basement, as well as a back porch and the back yard. It was perfect for the family.

"Oh, she's kicking alot today." Calleigh chuckled and rubbed her belly.

Horatio smiled as he put his hand against Calleig's belly and felt Iris kick. The joy was interrupted when Calleigh's cell phone rang. She answered it cheerfully, but her smile faded the more she listened to the person on the other end. When Calleigh finally hung up, she sat down on a chair in the kitchen and just stared at the wall in front of her. Horatio bent down next to her.

"Who was it baby?" He asked.

"That was my mother's friend Gavin." Calleigh said, "My mom was found dead in her apartment today. They think she drank herself to death."

Horatio was stunned to hear this and pulled Calleigh in to his arms and held her tight as she started crying. What should have been a good day had turned in to a bad day.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She sobbed, "I don't know what to do."

"I'll take care of everything, sweetheart." Horatio said, "I'll call work and see if they can find anything."

"I don't know what I would do without you handsome." Calleigh said and wiped her tears away, "God, I can't believe it."

"Calleigh, go and rest please. I'll take care of things." Horatio said and watched Calleigh leave.

He knew how she felt. She felt guilty for not having spoken to her mother Jill for many years. The last time they had spoken, Calleigh had broke off all contact with Jill. Now, Calleigh felt guilty. She wondered if she had caused Jill to drink herself to death.

Horatio called Frank and asked him to find everything he could about Jill's death. Then he took the kids out to eat, since Calleigh probably needed some time alone and Horatio didn't feel like cooking today.

"Why isn't mommy with us?" Leann asked.

"Um, well, something bad has happened." Horatio said as he and the kids sat at a fast food diner.

"Is something wrong with Iris?" Jr asked.

"No, no, Iris is fine. Um, your grandmother passed away today." Horatio said.

He also felt guilty. Maybe he should have been more patient with Jill. The two of them hadn't gotten along very well and Jill had insulted Horatio many times. Maybe Horatio should have just ignored it. He did feel that maybe he had somehow caused Jill's death as well.

"How?" Donovan asked.

The kids had barely known their grandmother. Leann had never talked to the woman, because Jill hadn't accepted Leann as part of the family. The boys had only met her a couple of times.

"She um, drank too much." Horatio said, he wasn't sure how much the kids would understand.

"You can die from drinking?" Leann asked.

"Well, it depends on what you drink. Um… she drank, alcohol." Horatio explained.

"What is that?" Leann asked.

"An adult drink, that isn't very good to drink too much of." Horatio sighed, "You're mother is sad of course and we need to be there for her now."

"Can we go home then?" Jr asked, "Mommy needs a hug."

Horatio smiled at his son and nodded. Nobody felt like eating. They went home and the kids ran inside the bedroom to hug their mother. Calleigh was touched by this and started crying again. She kissed her kids softly and held them.

"It will be okey mommy." Donovan said, "It always is."

Horatio stood in the doorway and smiled at his wife. Callegh smiled back.

"Yeah, with you all here. Things will be okey."

**-I-**

Calleigh sighed heavily as the casket was lowered in to the ground. Some of Jill's friends were at the funeral as well as Calleigh and her family. The kids had wanted to come along and say goodbye to grandma. Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand to show her his support. She rested her head against his shoulder.

She wished she could have had the chance to say goodbye properly. She would have wanted to know what Jill had done since they broke their contact. How she had been feeling. Jill's friend Trevor, had told Calleigh that Jill had missed her daughter terribly and regretted what she had done. But she hadn't started drinking until two years ago and she probably hadn't planned to die five days ago.

"I'm sorry mom." Calleigh whispered and hoped that her mother would forgive her.

"I think she's sorry too." Horatio said, "And I think she forgives you."

"I hope so. I loved her. Even if I wasn't always so good at showing it."

"And she loved you too, even if she didn't show it. Calleigh, when somebody passes away we always regret certain things and we wish that we could have changed the past and been nicer at some point. We always wish we could have said a proper goodbye. But we can't, and to move on we have to accept the way things have turned out." Horatio said, and he knew very well what he was talking about.

"I know handsome. I just wish I could have seen her one last time." Calleigh said, "Just to let her know that I'm sorry."

"I think she knows it." Horatio smiled.

When the funeral was over, they went home. The kids were unsure what to say, so they decided to take it easy and mostly stay in there rooms. Calleigh and Horatio noticed that they seemed withdrawn and decided to have a family dinner with fun stories about grandma.

The kids were happy to hear about Jill, and the side of her they had never got to see. The side that only Calleigh had seen.

"So when I broke my colarbone, mom picked me up and walked all the way to the hospital, she refused to drive because she didn't know how to steer properly." Calleigh chuckled, "After that day, my dad made sure she took classes and she became one of the best drivers I've ever met."

"Did she ever race?" Jr asked.

"No, but she dreamt of it." Calleigh smiled.

The kids listened for two hours as Calleigh told them stories. Horatio had never heard the stories himself and found them very interesting. It explained that it wasn't until Calleigh's father had started drinking too much that Jill had lost her ground and become a broken, sad woman instead of a happy and adventourus woman.

Later at night when Calleigh and Horatio were in bed, Horatio was rubbing Calleigh's belly softly.

"I liked the stories you told. It really showed me a different side of Jill." Horatio said.

"She was happy once. But, unfortunately when things went bad it went so bad that it ruined our relationship. I think I forgot about the old Jill and only concentrated on the new one. I didn't see how she felt. I didn't care at first either." Calleigh said.

"You were young at first though. You didn't read people as good back then as you do now." Horatio smiled, "I'm sure she's proud of you."

"I hope so." Calleigh grinned, "Thanks for being here with me handsome."

"Always and forever, Calleigh, always and forever."

_**Please review!**_


	26. Hello Iris!

Calleigh was in pain. The contractions had started just three days before her planned c-section and now Calleigh had to wait a while as the OR room was prepared. And even though she only had to wait maximum an hour, it was a painful hour. Horatio was by her side and held her hand. He had gone through this twice before, but it never got any easier to see Calleigh in so much pain and knowing he could do nothing to make things easier for her. It was early in the morning and Frank and Molly were looking after Jr, Donovan and Leann while Horatio and Calleigh were at the hospital.

"Oh, god! It hurts." Calleigh groaned.

Horatio kissed her forehead softly and ran his fingers through her hair as Calleigh closed her eyes and winced in pain. The door to the room opened and their doctor James walked in with a big smile. This was James's first delivery and he was very excited of course.

"Let's see how things are looking." James said and checked if Calleigh was dilated, even if she wasn't going to give birth naturally.

"As expected you haven't opened much. The OR should be ready soon." James said, "How are you doing Calleigh?"

"I can manage this." She sighed.

Calleigh was tired. Completely exhausted. She had had trouble with extreme back pain in the last week and been unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Because of that she hadn't gotten much sleep and all she wanted to do now was to rest.

"Well, in about twenty minutes you'll be holding your baby girl." James smiled and left the couple alone.

Calleigh hissed in pain as she got a contraction and Horatio gently caressed her cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you handsome." Calleigh said.

"I don't know what I would do without you either and we're not finding out." Horatio grinned, "Nine months of waiting and we're finally here!"

Caleigh chuckled and nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to hold her second daughter in her arms!

"Ready for sleepless nights and dirty diapers again, Lt. Caine?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm always ready for that." Horatio grinned, "It will be interesting to see the kids reaction to a dirty diaper."

Calleigh giggled, "They'll run away and hide."

The door opened again and James told them that everything was ready now and Calleigh was wheeled to the OR room. Horatio was allowed to come with her. Once inside the OR, Calleigh started getting nervous. She had never done a c-section before and just wanted to make sure that everybody knew exactly what they were doing.

"You do know exactly how to cut, right?" Calleigh asked for the third time.

James smiled, "Yes I do, Calleigh. No need to worry."

Calleigh winced at the idea of being cut open and Horatio kissed her to ease her nerves. Of course Calleigh didn't feel anything as James cut her stomach open and at first everything was silent, and then Calleigh smiled widely as she heard her baby cry.

"And we have a healthy little girl!" James announced.

Horatio and Calleigh grinned and kissed each other, both very excited to see their baby girl. A nurse cleaned up Iris, before handing her over to Calleigh and Horatio.

"7 pounds and 19.5 inches." The nurse smiled, "Does she have a name?"

"Iris Elaine Caine." Horatio smiled and touched his daughter's hand carefully, "Hi Iris."

"Oh she's beautiful!" Calleigh smiled and started crying happy tears, "Hi, I'm your mommy!"

**-I-**

"Can I see her? Can I see her? Can I see her?" Leann asked as she jumped up and down in her mother's room.

Leann and the boys were very excited to see their sister and couldn't wait for much longer for the nurse to come in with the baby.

"Calm down kiddo, she'll be here soon." Horatio laughed.

"Donovan is the nurse on her way?" Jr asked.

Donovan peeked out the door and shook his head. Jr and Leann sighed.

"How much longer?" Leann groaned, "We don't have all day. We have school too, and we have to tell everyone the good news."

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled. Donovan then gasped and announced that a nurse was on her way.

"She's coming!" He exclaimed and opened the door for the nurse.

As soon as the nurse had given the baby to Calleigh, the kids stared at their little sister Iris and were amazed at how small she looked. Jr and Donovan had no memory of what Leann had looked like when she was a baby.

"Wow!" Jr said, "She's tiny."

"Yeah, she's a petite little girl." Horatio smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"

Jr nodded and grinned when Calleigh put Iris in his arms. Donovan and Leann gently touched Iris's head and hands. Iris squirmed and Jr froze.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Calleigh smiled.

As soon as Iris started to whimper Jr gave her back to Calleigh, he wasn't sure what to do with a crying baby.

"She has blonde hair!" Leann exclaimed as she noticed a little bit of hair on Iris's head.

"Yes she does. Just like your mother." Horatio grinned.

"We can she come home?" Donovan asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Calleigh smiled, "You have to be prepared for a lot of crying and dirty diapers."

"Yuck, diapers!" Jr and Donovan winced, "That's for you to take care of."

"Don't worry, we're not going to force you." Horatio laughed, "Okey, time for school."

"Oh, do we have to?" Leann asked.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and she shrugged.

"Nah, not today." Horatio smiled and the kids cheered.

Getting to know Iris was more important and fun then school.

**-I-**

Little Iris looked at Horatio with her bright blue eyes as she lay in the middle of the bed, between her parents. She had come home two days earlier.

"Good morning princess." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh who had been asleep, woke up to hear Horatio talking to Iris. She turned around and smiled down at her daughter. Iris squirmed and looked at Calleigh.

"Good morning angel." Calleigh smiled.

"So, want to do it again?" Horatio asked.

"Do what?"

"Have a child."

Calleigh looked at Horatio as if he was an idiot. Horatio tried not to laugh and almost failed.

"Horatio Caine, you have got to be out of your mind!" Calleigh chuckled, "I love kids, but four is enough."

"What's wrong with five?" Horatio teased.

"Horatio, say it again and you'll never have sex with me ever again." Calleigh warned playfully.

Iris started crying and demanded attention. Calleigh picked her up and snuggled with her.

"Somebody is hungry I think." She smiled.

While Calleigh fed Iris, Horatio made food for the rest of the family. Jr and Donovan were the first ones to wake up and come down to the kitchen. Leann, was known to sleep as much as possible and disliked waking up, so she came downstairs later than everybody else.

Today the rest of the team were coming over to say hello to the newest member of the family.

"Are you and mom getting anymore kids after Iris?" Donovan asked.

"No, why?" Horatio smiled.

"Just wondering if we'll have to prepare ourselves for more crying and dirty diapers, baby puke and screams." Donovan shrugged.

Horatio laughed, "Nah, Iris will always be the youngest in the family."

"Being oldest is still best." Jr smirked.

"You share that spot with me." Donovan reminded.

Jr and Donovan started with their usual playful bickering about who was really oldest and how much that meant. Leann rolled her eyes at her brothers.

Horatio just watched his kids and shared a smile with Calleigh when she appeared in the doorway.

For them, this was heaven.

_**Please review!**_


	27. Teenagers

"Come on dad! Why not?" Donovan asked

The 14-year old was not happy about his father's decision. Donovan wanted to get a new computer, but there was nothing wrong with the one he already had, which was only a year old.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Horatio asked.

Donovan and Jr were teenagers. They could be happy one minute and pissed of the next. They slept 'til the middle of the day and basically snapped and disobeyed their parents as much as they could. Leann wasn't far behind either, she was 12 and althoug she wasn't completely like her brothers, she did take after on a few things. Baby girl Iris, in the family, who was already 2, had no idea what her brothers were up to. She just couldn't understand why they yelled so much.

"It's old!" Donovan snapped, "Dad I want a knew one!"

"No, there is nothing wrong with the one you have. You got it a year ago, Donovan." Horatio said.

Donovan growled and stomped on his way upstairs. He slammed his door shut and started playing his rock music. Horatio looked at Calleigh, who shrugged. She remembered being pretty much the same in Donovan's age.

"Donni mad." Iris giggled as she played on the floor.

"Yeah, Donovan is angry." Calleigh agreed, "And here comes number two."

Horatio glanced towards the stairs as Jr walked down. He walked in to the kitchen, grabbed some fruit and disappeared again. Then he could be heard banging on Donovan's door.

"Hey! Some of us have homework you moron!" Jr growled.

"Piss off!" Donovan yelled back.

"Boys!" Horatio warned, "Donovan turn the volume down."

The music faded and Jr slammed his door shut as he was now pissed at his brother.

"All I can say is; teenagers." Calleigh chuckled as she shook her head, "Can you imagine that we were the same once. We snapped at our parents and we slammed the doors shut."

"We thought our parents were stupid and did everything we could do take over as the boss in the house." Horatio grinned, "Yeah, how can I forget."

**-I-**

At dinner things were always more cheerful. Usually because Iris would entertain the whole family with her talking, or her attempt to talk, and sometimes she threw food around, which made everyone but her parents laugh.

"Donni 'appi?" Iris asked her big brother.

"Yeah, I'm happy now." Donovan smiled, "Throw food at dad."

"No, no, we're not going to through food around." Horatio said.

Iris grabbed a handful of food and grinned at her father. Horatio decided to grab a handful of food himself.

"No daddy!" Iris giggled when she saw what Horatio was doing.

"Horatio, are you about to start a food fight?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I won't _start_ it." Horatio smirked.

Leann saw her chance and threw some food at Jr. He gasped and just looked at her. Then he picked up food of his own and threw back at his sister.

"Jr it's unfair!" Leann exclaimed, "I'm younger and more immature than you."

"You started it!" Jr laughed and bombarded Leann with food.

Calleigh and Horatio shrugged and decided to join in. They had never had a food fight before and it was quite fun! At least for once they could allow the kids to get covered in food.

Iris wasn't late to join in and hit Calleigh in the face with tomatoes.

"Oh you naughty little girl!" Calleigh laughed and poured some water over Iris's head.

Iris loved water and giggled. In the meantime, Horatio was against his three oldest children as they bombarded him with vegtables.

"I give up, I give up!" Horatio laughed, "Okay, now we have to get clean. Last one in the lake is a rotten egg!"

Horatio and Leann were the first ones up and running. The boys followed close behind and Calleigh grabbed Iris and took off running like a rocket. She managed to run passed her two sons and daughter. Then it was just Horatio left. She took a deep breath and ran passed Horatio.

"Kids Mommy is winning! Get her!" Horatio yelled and they all started chasing Calleigh and Iris.

"Bye daddy!" Iris giggled and waved goodbye to her father as Calleigh ran with her and disappeared behind a corner. Then they reached the lake. Calleigh ran straight in and celebrated her win with her daughter.

"Yeah we won Iris!" Calleigh laughed.

The rest of the family came running towards them and pretended to be bad loosers for just a second.

"Oka, everyone, let's splash water of the winners!" Horatio exclaimed.

The kids were happy to join in and Calleigh shrieked as she turned her back on her husband and kids. Iris laughed and loved getting water all over herself.

**-I-**

Jr was pissed at his parents. They refused to let him stay out 'til midnight on a Sunday evening.

"Come on mom! It's just me and the guys." Jr sighed, "I promise to go to school tomorrow, like I always do."

"No you only go to school if you've slept long enough to wake up by your alarm. We both know that if we let you stay out 'til midnight, you won't wake up tomorrow morning." Calleigh said firmly.

"You guys suck!" Jr growled and stomped ut the stairs.

"Jr come back down here." Horatio said, "We don't suck. You have to understand the rules in this house. You are not going out tonight and that's our final deicision."

Jr growled and slammed his door shut. Horatio and Calleigh sighed and looked at each other.

"I guess this is what our life will be like with two teenagers in the house." Calleigh chuckled.

**AN: Please review! I have a poll on my profile, it has nothing to do with this story, but please vote!**


	28. The First Girlfriend

Jr grinned as he looked out the window. He had invited his girlfriend Julie for dinner at home. Jr was 18 years old and madly in love. Horatio and Calleigh had never met Julie so far, but apparently she was amazing according to Jr and a pain in the ass according to Donovan.

"She's here!" Jr exclaimed as he saw Julie's dad's car pull up on the driveway and Julie jump out of the car.

She ran towards the door and Jr opened it. They kissed and missed the shocked looks on Calleigh and Horatio's faces as they saw what she was wearing. Some people would call them old-fashioned and maybe they were, but a pink mini-skirt and a red tank-top along with some heavy make-up was not what they would call a dinner-outfit.

"Julie, this is mom and dad. Both cops, so watch out." Jr smiled.

Horatio and Calleigh shook hands with the shy, giggling girl. When she saw Donovan she simply nodded and he nodded back. It was clear that the two of them didn't like each other.

Leann stood up, as the brave 16 year old she was and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Leann, I hope you understand that as a little sister I am allowed to grade you?" Leann asked.

"Leann!" Calleigh warned.

"It's okay." Julie giggled.

6 year old Iris shook hands with this, according to her, peculiar person.

"Why are you black around the eys?" Iris asked.

"Oh, haha! It's make-up." Julie smiled.

"Okey, let's eat." Horatio smiled.

Everyone sat down by the table. Jr could barely take his eyes off Julie and she giggled everytime their eyes met. Donovan kept rolling his eyes at them and wanted to disappear. He had argued with Jr about his choice of girlfriend and therefore the boys weren't on good terms at the moment. Leann leaned over to her mother.

"She''s so fake." Leann whispered.

"Behave honey. Jr can date her if he wants to." Calleigh whispered back.  
"He must be blind." Leann sighed.

"So Julie, what do yo do?" Horatio asked.

"I'm studying to become a nurse." Julie smiled, "It's like this nice thing to do. I want to like help people. Mostly kids."

"How old are you?" Leann asked.

"19." Julie smiled.

Leann just nodded and refrained from saying that she looked like 35.

"How did you and Jr meet?" Horatio asked.

Jr blushed at being called Jr in front of Julie, but she thought it was cute.

"He helped me when I got a flat tire on my bicycle. It was raining and I had to hurry home." Julie smiled, "He was such a hero."

She kissed him and Jr grinned widely.

"Can I please leave the table?" Donovan asked.

"And me too?" Leann asked.

"Have you finished eating?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Calleigh nodded and the kids were gone before anyone could blink. Only Iris remained in her seat.

"I want to have your baby." Julie said.

Horatio and Calleigh choked on their food.

"I love you." Jr whispered.

Horatio and Calleigh glanced at each other when Julie sat down in Jr's lap and kissed him deeply.

"Jr has a bedroom you know." Horatio said, "There you can kiss as much as you want."

Jr and Julie blushed. Julie grabbed Jr's hand and they went to his room. Horatio and Calleigh looked at all the food that had been left over by them.

"I can't interrogate her, which is a pity." Horatio sighed.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Calleigh asked.

"It's like a daddy-policy. The first time Leann brings home a guy I will put him through a polygraph test. With my gun by my side." Horatio smirked evilly.

"Horatio, you are not going to do such a thing." Calleigh chuckled and started to clean off the table.

As Horato joined her, Julie's giggles could soon be heard. Calleigh sighed and shook her head.

**-I-**

Sometime during the evening it had been decided that Julie was going to spend the night with the family. She and Jr hadn't been outside his room in several hours and now it was time to sleep.

"Julie is quite... unique." Horatio said, "Seriously, I don't remember any girls being like her when I was young. Do you?"

"Yeah. Horatio, It's always been a few people like that. What bothers me the most is that she seems to have no manners. She didn't say anything really. She was about to have sex with Jr right in front of us." Calleigh growled.

"Clam down honey. He will see who she really is in time." Horatio said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Calleigh listened and it was! Jr and Julie were doing a lot mote then just kissing in his room. Horatio and Calleigh sighed and covered their heads with their pillows. They did not want to listen to their son's love-making! Soon the door to their room opened and Leann, Iris and Donovan stood there.

"Please make them stop. Save us!" Leann said tiredly.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other. They quickly found one of their big tents that they had used on a camping trip a year before. They set it up in the backyard and put matresses on the tent floor. Soon they were all asleep. Thank god it was summer so that they wouldn't freeze to death.

**-I-**

"You heard?!" Jr exclaimed.

"Yep, and it wasn't fun." Horatio said, "Next time get a room at a motell."

"Please tell us you were at least using protection?" Calleigh asked.

"Mom! Don't ask such questions. I'm about to die of embarrassment here!" Jr whined.

"I'll take that as a yes." Calleigh said, "Look Jr, we are going to be honest with you. We don't really like Julie, but if you want to be with her then that's fine. But please tell her that a woman doesn't scream as much as she does during sex."

"Mom! Enough with the sex-talk!" Jr whined and ran up to his room.

Horatio and Calleigh burst out laughing. As annoying as it had been last night, Jr's reaction was prizeless and completely worth spending a night in a tent.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	29. The First Wedding!

Leann looked beautiful in her white wedding dress. She was standing in front of a mirror and smiled widely. Today she was going to marry a man named Daniel Grant. A man she had grown up with and dated since she was 17. That was 6 years ago. Today she was a 23-year-old woman. She was a medical-student as well as a girl's football coach. Her dream was to become a brain surgeon. Daniel had just started his first day as an officer.

"You look amazing honey." Calleigh smiled from the doorway.

Leann turned around and grinned. Her mother had tears in her eyes. Leann was the first one of the Caine-children to get married.

Both Jr and Donovan had girlfriends, but weren't ready to get married yet. Iris was just 13.; a teenager and Leann's maid of honor. Calleigh glanced out at her two sons playfully messing up each other's hair. Jr was on his way to become a judge. Donovan had just become a homicie detective.

Calleigh and Horatio had retired a few years ago. They felt too old to be running after criminals. Eric was in charge of the lab and his second in command was Ryan. Natalia had quit CSI a few years earlier. She wanted to do something a bit different and instead of being out in the field, she started teaching forensic science.

"Has all the guests arrived yet?" Leann asked.

"Everyone." Calleigh smiled.

The wedding wasn't going to be a big one. Still, it was held in a mansion by a lake. Leann and Daniel had saved a lot of money to be able to have their dream wedding. Their parents had helped them as much as they could.

"Now I'm starting to get nervous." Leann chuckled, "I'm not getting cold feet, it's just. Well, you know how I feel when a lot of people are looking at me."

"Yeah, I know. But everything will be fine sweetheart. Daniel is right there with you."

"Mom, could you please check if Iris still has the ring, because if she's lost it…"

"She hasn't lost it before has she?" Calleigh asked.

"She thought she did twice already." Leann said, "Just check please."

Calleigh chuckled and left the room. Leann smiled. Iris had called her twice in the last week, crying because she thought she had lost the ring. Thankfully it had been found quickly, but Leann just wanted to make sure.

"Wow, I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Daniel! You know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding." Leann laughed and hugged her soon-to-be husband.

"You said you didn't believe in that." Daniel grinned.

"Well, I don't. But aunt Alexx does and if she sees you in here." Leann warned.

"I just had to see you." Daniel smiled, "By the way, you're brothers are getting restless."

"They're so immature sometimes. Nobody would think that they're actually older than me." Leann chuckled.

"Well, at least they _look_ a lot older than you."

"Daniel! You are so bad!" Leann grinned, "Don't tell that to them or they'll hurt you."

"I promise." Daniel said and gave her a soft kiss, "I have to get going before your mother or Alexx sees me. I love you."

"I love you too, bye. Now go and get ready!" Leann grinned.

Daniel chuckled and left the room just in time as Alexx walked in.

"I'm already crying at we haven't even started." Alexx said and wiped her tears away, "I was the same when my baby girl got married. I'm so emotional."

"Oh Alexx, crying on my wedding day is very good. I like it." Leann said and gave Alexx a hugg.

"Everyone is ready. We're just waiting for you and Daniel. And don't think I didn't see him run out of here." Alexx grinned, "Are you ready to become Mrs. Grant?"

"I've been ready for years." Leann smiled and walked out with Alexx.

Daniel was standing at the altar and he got tears in his eyes as he saw Leann walkd down the aisle towards him, Horatio was walking next to her. Donovan was the bestman, since Daniel didn't have any siblings and his best friend had died two years earlier. Leann's siblings were very close to Daniel so he didn't mind having Donvoan as his bestman.

"Hi baby." Daniel whispered as Leann stood in front of him.

Leann grinned and leaned forward, giving Daniel a small kiss.

"Not so fast sis." Donovan joked.

Leann blushed and the guests chuckled. The priest began talking and soon reached the point to the vows. Leann was the first to go.

"Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may trie us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Daniel, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife." Leann smiled.

Leann put the ring on Daniel's finger and then it was Daniel's turn.

" Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may trie us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Leann, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your husband." Daniel grinned widely, "I love you foreve and ever."

" Daniel, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Leann? Do you promise to affirm her, respect her, and care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?" The preist asked.

"I absolutely do." Daniel smiled.

"Leann, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love devotion for Daniel? Do you promise to affirm him, respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?"

"I do." Leann smiled and then threw herself in to Daniel's arms and kissed him hard.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest chuckled.

As Leann and Daniel parted, their friends and family cheered.

"I'm proud to call myself Mrs. Leann Grant!" Leann exclaimed happily and kissed her husband.

**AN: Please review! I only have two chapters left on this story and then it's done.**


	30. Not one, but three!

Two more years had passed. During these two years both good and bad things had happened. Frank had suffered a heart attack, but survived and was fully recovered. He had become a grandfather to four children already. Eric and Natalia's children had both gotten married and Declan had a child.

Ryan had been shot in the leg and unfortunately he was still in pain today. He struggled everyday to walk with the pain in his leg and refused to let the pain keep him from doing his job or have fun.

Today was a calm Saturday. 15 year old Iris was out with some friends for lunch and her parents just chilled on the back porch. They still lived in the big house they had bought many years ago. It was very quiet in it since only one child still lived at home. But maybe someday Horatio and Calleigh would get some grandchildren and then all the rooms in the house would be perfect for sleepovers.

Horatio and Calleigh were waiting for dinner time. Their children were coming over and Leann had something to tell everyone.

"She's pregnant." Horatio said, "I bet she is."

Horatio and Calleigh had guessed all day what Leann would tell them.

"Well, I hope it's something good and not bad." Calleigh said.

"A baby is a good thing." Horatio smiled.

"Maybe she's moving!" Calleigh gasped, "Oh I hope not. What if she and Daniel are going to leave Miami?"

"Honey, they love Miami. They have their whole lives here. Work, friends, family." Horatio said, "They're not going to move."

Calleigh smiled and kissed her husband. They had been married for a very long time. More than 20 years in fact. Their loved had never faded and everybody knew that they would never divorce each other.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Iris called from the front door.

Iris was a tomboy. She loved everything that seemed dangerous when it came to sports. She was competing in skating and had already broken her bones five times. She wanted to be a professional skater, but she also dreamt of being a movie director. She had a lot of male friends and only a few female friends. SHe was very popular, because of personality which was a mix of both tough and gentle. Disciplined and goofy.

"How was lunch?" Calleigh asked.

"Fun." Iris answered, "Hey guess what?"

"You found a new thrill?" Horatio asked, he knew his daughter very well.

"Yeah! Next weekend I have an opportunity to go sky-diving!" Iris grinned, "Can I? Please?"

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other. Of course there was always a risk that something could go wrong, but it didn't happen very often.

"Who is organizing it?" Horatio asked.

"My coach of course."

The coach was Iris's skate coach. Horatio and Calleigh trusted him, because he was sort of a safety-freak. He made sure Iris and her team mates were as protected as possible.

"Okey, go ahead." Calleigh smiled.

"Great! Thanks!" Iris grinned and then left to go to her room.

**-I-**

Calleigh and Horatio had finished making dinner just as the doorbell rang. Iris came running from her room to open the door and jumped up in to Jr's arms. She always loved it when her sister and brothers came to visit.

"Hey Iris!" Jr smiled and gave his little sister a hug.

Iris hugged everyone behind him as well. Jr's long time girlfriend Cassy, Donovan and his fiancé Heidi and of course Leann and Daniel. Everybody sat down in the big kitchen and started with simple talk about what had happened since last time they had got a chance to talk or meet. Donovan had recently got promoted to srgt. Jr was a judge and had just finished a huge murder case that had put Miami in fear for two months. Everybody were doing great!

"Sky-diving?" Donovan asked as Iris told him about her new thrill.

"Yeah, mom and dad let me do it." Iris grinned widely.

"Is there _anything_ that you're _afraid_ of?" Donovan asked.

Iris thought for a second.

"Bears." She smiled.

Donovan chuckled and ruffled Iris's hair. She growled playfully.

"Okey, I can't wait any longer. Leann what is it you wanted to tell us?" Calleigh asked, "You're not moving are you?"

Daniel and Leann laughed. She then looked Heidi and she nodded. Donovan's girlfriend Heidi had run in to Leann after a doctor's appointment and found out that they were both in the same condition.

"No, no. We're not moving." Leann smiled, "You see the thing is that Heidi and I have something to share with you all. Oh well, Donnie and Daniel are a part of it too."

"I know what it is." Horatio smirked.

"I should have known we couldn't keep it from you." Donovan chuckled.

"We're both pregnant."Heidi smiled.

Everyone went quiet and just stared at the two couples. Donovan chuckled nervously. Iris then broke the silence.

"Does this mean I have to babysit?" She asked.

Everyone laughed and the two couples sighed in relief.

"No you don't have to." Leann smiled, "So are you mad?"

"Mad? No, we're just shocked that's all." Calleigh smiled.

"Well, are you ready for the next shock?" Heidi asked, "Donnie and I are having twins."

"You guys really work hard don't ya? And around the same time too." Jr chuckled.

"How far along are you?" Horatio asked.

"I'm 13 weeks." Leann said.

"11 weeks." Heidi smiled, "Please tell me, how was it to handle two babies at the same time?"

Calleigh and Horatio looked and each other and smiled. It hadn't been that very hard, because Jr and Donovan had been so easy and calm.

"Not so hard. Donovan and Jr were so calm." Calleigh smiled, "But they were actually born in the middle of two top priority cases."

"Yeah, Eric's stalker and Jack The Ripper-copycat." Jr smirked, "Mom broke some of dad's fingers when she was in labour too."

Donovan paled and looked nervously at Heidi.

"I'll be gentle." Heidi smirked.

"Wait, so this means that you're both expected to give birth around Christmas?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Leann smiled.

"It would be so cool if the babies are born on the same day! And on Christmas Eve!" Iris grinned.

"Didn't something like that happen to Declan?" Heidi asked.

Declan Delko had become a father a year earlier to a baby girl named Stephanie. Stephanie had been born on New Years Eve. Just three minutes before the midnight strike.

"Yeah, she's two soon." Horatio smiled, "She was born on New Years Eve."

"Everything funny and odd happens in this huge family. Delcan and uncle Frank's daughter Marie share the same birthday. Acutally, most kids in this family seems to be born in May." Iris said, "It seems like most people like to make babies during the autumn or late summer."

"Or in this case, during spring." Cassy smiled.

"Every month it's somebody's birtday." Calleigh smiled.

"Congratulations!" Horatio smiled and made a toast two his children who were becoming parents for the first time.

"I want to make a bet right here, right now." Iris grinned, "I bet 200 dollars that the babies will be born on Christmas Eve."

"I say it's the day before Christmas Eve." Jr smiled.

"We both say that it's on two different dates." Horatio and Calleigh smiled.

"We'll see in a few months." Iris smirked.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	31. A Big Happy Family!

It was Christmas Eve. Early morning. So early that probably nobody was awake. So when Horatio's phone rang; he was interrupted from his beauty sleep.

"Hello." He answered sleepily, "What? Are you serious? But it's three weeks to soon! Okay, yeah, we're coming!"

Horatio jumped out of bed and stopped momentairly to just grin. He bent down and gave Calleigh a kiss to wake her up. Calleigh groaned and turned around, she opened on eye and looked at her clock.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up at 3:40 on Christmas Eve, handsome." Calleigh muttered.

"Heidi is on her way to the hospital. Donovan is freaking out." Horatio grinned.

Calleigh moved fast as she got out of bed and got dressed. Horatio went to wake up Iris. Donovan and Heidi wanted his family to be in the hospital and he especially needed someone to tell him that things were going to be alright.

"We can eat brekfast at the hospital." Calleigh said as she walked out the front door to start the car.

Iris yawned as she sleepily walked to the car and sat down in the backseat. Horatio sat down on the passenger's side. Calleigh drove like a manciac through town.

"Jesus Cal! Calm down." Horatio said as he was scared to deah by his wife's driving.

"Ah who cares! Heidi is giving birth godammit." Calleigh chuckled.

As they arrived at the hospital, they were told to go up to the third floor and wait there. They sat down in the waiting area and soon Donovan walked towards them. He was pale and very nervous.

"Son, everything will be okey." Horatio said and patted his son on the shoulder.

"She's in so much pain dad." Donovan sighed, "She told me to take a break, but I want to be there with her. What do I do? I can't take the pain away from her."

"I know how hard it is. After all, I've been in this situation three times before. It's very hard, but you make it easier for her by letting her know that you're there. Believe, your support will be very helpful." Horatio smiled.

"How are things looking for her?" Calleigh asked.

"They say the babies are fine, but she's not dilated enoguh." Donovan said, "Okey, I'll go back in."

Donovan went back, still pale and nervous. Horatio and Calleigh smiled.

"I'm hungry. Can we please have breakfast now?" Iris asked.

"I'll get something." Horatio said and left to find a cafeteria.

He found one in the end of the hallway, he couldn't find much food, but it would have to do with some snacks. He walked back and sat down with his wife and youngest child and simply waited.

**-I-**

Leann and Daniel were on their way to the hospital, but not because Leann was in labour, but because Heidi was. Leann had one week left on her pregnancy. She was getting more and more nervous everyday about the coming birth. She was afraid of the pain and that it would take as long as it did for Calleigh when she gave birth. Leann didn't know if she was as strong as her mother when it came to giving birth. She didn't know if she would be able to spend more then 12 hours in pain.

"Nervous sweetheart?" Daniel asked.

Daniel was calm. He was was only concerned about Leann. And of course, just like Donovan, he didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to take Leann's pain away.

"I'm fine. Are we there soon?" Leann asked.

"We're here." Daniel smiled and gave Leann's hand a small squeeze.

They quickly found the rest of the family, where Alexx and Frank also were at this point. Of course everyone in the family wanted to know how things went and meet the new baby when Heidi and Donovan were ready.

"So any news?" Leann asked.

"Nope. We're still waiting." Calleigh said.

**_--_**

Inside Heidi's room, she was panting and trying to deal with the pain. Donovan was right by her side and having a difficult time seeing Heidi in pain. Heidi was sweating and was exhausted. She just wanted it to be over so she could see her babies.

"Please, Donnie say something." Heidi sighed, "Anything."

"Um, do you remember when we first met?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were a jerk with a badge." Heidi chuckled.

Donovan smiled. He and Heidi hadn't met during a case. Donovan had just tried to help her with her lost dog and he had happened to have his badge on him. Heidi was pissed that day and told Donovan to get lost. Donovan ended up finding her dog and asking for a dinner date. That was five years ago.

"I thought you were the most evil woman I have ever met." Donovan said.

"That's just because you hadn't met my cousin Laura at the time." Heidi teased, "Oh god, it hurts so much!"

Donovan ran his fingers through Heidi's hair and kissed her softly.

**_--_**

"Did you guys know that a man never stops producing sperms?" Iris asked as she read from a magazine.

Horatio and Calleigh shook their heads and chuckled softly. Three hours had passed and still no babies. Leann had gone to the bathroom ten times already and Alexx, Frank and Daniel had drank a lot of coffee. Iris had read all sorts of magazines and Horatio and Calleigh had almost fallen asleep.

"Did you guys know that baby girls are born with a number of eggs that run out and that by the time they reach 50 it's gone?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, honey we know." Alexx smiled, "Don't you have sexual education in school?"

"Not yet." Iris said.

"Well, once you have it. You will learn a lot more." Alexx said.

"It will be a classroom filled with blushing teenagers." Frank snorted, "Nobody will say a word. Unless the teachers shows a picture of a naked woman, then all the boys will cheer."

"It's still good to learn. Especially how babies are made and how to protect yourself." Alexx said.

"Oh please, everybody already knows that!" Iris laughed.

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other and then at Iris. She shrugged. They hoped she weren't having sex yet. She was only 15 years old.

**-I-**

Another two hours had passed and Heidi was now fully dilated. Her doctor Melinda, told her to push when she got her next contraction. Donovan was holding Heidi's hand and tried to ignore the pain as she squeezed hard.

"Somebody please kill me." Heidi groaned in pain.

"Don't talk like that honey." Donovan smiled.

He wasn't nervous anymore, he was excited. He was finally going to see his babies! Heidi got a contraction and started pushing. She screamed.

"Great honey!" Melinda said, "You're doing great! One more time."

Heidi panted and leaned back in the bed. She took a deep breath and pushed again.

"Come on!" She yelled.

"I can see the head of the first baby!" Melinda smiled, "Come on honey, you can do this."

Heidi shook her head and rested for a second. Donovan gave her hand a squeeze and grinned widely at her. Heidi closed her eyes for a while and prepared herself to push again.

"One more time." Melinda said.

Heidi got another contraction and pushed as hard as she could. She gasped as she heard her baby's cry.

"And it's a baby girl!" Melinda smiled.

"We have a daughter." Heidi panted.

Donovan nodded and kissed her softly. Then Heidi prepared herself to push out baby number two. She waited for a contraction and then pushed.

"Great work honey! Almost done." Melinda smiled, "One more time, come on!"

Heidi panted. She was so tired. Both mentally and physically.

"You've waited five hours for this, you can do it!" Melinda encouraged.

Heidi got another contraction and screamed as she pushed. She sighed in relief as she heard the cries of the other baby. Donovan was crying as he kissed her softly.

"And it's another girl!" Melinda grinned, "Two baby girls!"

"Oh my god. We have two girls." Heidi panted and started crying of joy.

"You did an amazing job baby. I love you so so much." Donovan sobbed.

A nurse brought the first baby girl to lay down on Heidi's chest. She was so adorable.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked.

"Um… Jessica." Heidi smiled, "Jessica Calleigh Danielle Caine."

Donovan and Heidi had decided long ago that the babies were going to have Caine as their surname, especially since Heidi and Donovan were planning to get married soon anyway. Danielle was Heidi's mother's name.

"And here is girl number two." Another nurse said, "What's her name?"

"Jenna Isabelle Iris." Donovan smiled.

Isabelle was after Heidi's best friend and Iris after, well, Iris. The two baby girls were picked up by the nurses again to be weighed and checked out properly. Heidi was cleaned up and then wheeled of to a private room. In the mean time, Donovan went to tell the family the good news.

"It's two baby girls!" Donovan grinned.

Everybody hugged him and smiled as Donovan wiped a few tears away.

"Jessica Calleigh Danielle Caine and Jenna Isabelle Iris Caine." Donovan smiled, "They're adorable!"

"I bet they are." Calleigh smiled, "Go be with Heidi, we'll visit once you're ready."

Donovan nodded and then stopped when he saw the look on Leann's face.

"I think my water just broke." Leann gasped.

"I'll find a nurse." Horatio said.

Donovan chuckled, "I guess Iris was right after all. The babies will be born on the same day _and_ on Christmas Eve."

Donovan left to go be with Heidi. A nurse quickly showed up and led Leann to her own room, Daniel was right by her side. Once inside the room, Melinda, the doctor who had helped Heidi and Donovan, entered the room and took a quick look.

"Oh my, you seem to be ready very soon." Melinda smiled, "You're almost fully dilated."

"No, no, I haven't had time to prepare. I just got here to see my nieces. I'm not…"  
"Baby, it's happening and you can do this. You are the strongest and toughest woman I know." Daniel smiled and gave Leann a kiss, "You can do this."

"Okey, okey. I can." Leann said and gasped as she got a contraction.

**-I-**

Jessica weighed 7 pounds and was 20.3 inches. Jenna also weighed 7 pounds, but was 20.5 inches. The two baby girls were asleep as they got their first visitors. Heidi was holding Jenna and Donovan was holding Jessica.

"Aw, look at them!" Calleigh squealed.

"Iris, do you want to hold her?" Donovan asked.

Iris nodded and took Jessica in her arms. Jessica squirmed, but didn't wake up. Iris grinned and Horatio snapped a photo.

"Eric and Natalia, well everybody says hi and congratulations." Alexx smiled.

"Tell them we said thanks." Heidi smiled, "Wow, I can't believe they're finally here!"

"It's an amazing feeling." Horatio said.

"How's Leann doing?" Donovan asked.

"Fine actually. She's been in labour for about an hour. But her baby should be here soon." Calleigh said, "This means we owe Iris 400 dollars."

Jr sighed and gave Iris 200 dollars. Horatio and Calleigh gave 100 dollars each. Iris smirked as she saw all the money she had earned on just a simple bet. As Jessica started to whimper, Iris gave her back to Donovan.

**_--_**

Leann was pushing everytime she got a contraction. The hour she had been in labour had passed very quickly and now it was time for the baby to come out.

"Almost there." Melinda said.

"You said the same thing fifteen minutes ago." Leann panted, "Oh shit this hurts!"

"This guy or girl wants to come out and stay on the same time." Melinda chuckled, "Okey, push!"

Leann groaned and pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed Daniel's hand hard and Daniel actually hissed in pain. But it was nothing compared to what Leann was feeling.

"Come on baby, you're doing great!" Daniel smiled.

"I can see the head now." Melinda said, "One more push!"

Leann panted and screamed as she pushed again. She fell back in the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear her baby cry and opened her eyes. Daniel looked down at her and grinned.

"It's a boy!" Melinda smiled.

"We don't have a name for him." Leann said.

"How about Oliver?" Daniel asked.

"Oliver Morgan Grant." Leann smiled, "I love it!"

**_--_**

Leann and Heidi had requested that Leann would get the same room as Heidi, so that the family could be together. Several hours had now passed and it was late in the evening. This Christmas was so unlike all the others and it would be from now on. Because from now on every Christmas Eve would also be the birthday of Jessica, Jenna and Oliver.

Oliver weighed 8 pounds and was 20.8 inches.

"I guess you got your 400 dollars then." Daniel said to Iris.

"I will get 50 dollars from uncle Eric too when I see him." Iris smirked.

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Because I bet him 50 dollars that I would become the aunt to twin girls and a boy." Iris smiled, "Never bet against the master!"

"We have learned our lesson." Jr smiled, "I guess Cassy and I are left to get a baby too, huh?"

"One day baby, one day." Cassy smiled.

Jr and Cassy weren't planning on having any babies within the coming two years. They wanted to travel just the two of them first and maybe get married.

"Please wait for a while. As an aunt I have to spoil these kids and show them how to obey you. I can't deal with too many kids at the same time." Iris joked.

"You will teach them no such thing." Donovan warned playfully.

The door opened and a nurse came in with some Christmas food.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Horatio smiled.

"Merry Christmas!"

**AN: Please review! This was the end. There will no sequels to this story. Thanks to everyone who have read the story and who have reviewed!**


End file.
